


The Whispers in the Dark

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Dream SMP BS [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Big Brother Technoblade, Carrying, Chaotic Dream, Chaotic Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Conflicted Emotions, Death, Decapitation, Discrimination, Dream Smp, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Execution, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Government, Graphic Description, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Pogtopia, Protectiveness, Revolution, Switching Sides, Touch-Starved, Uneasy Allies, Unmasked, Villain Wilbur, Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, Wilbur is a Wither Hybrid, convertion, festival arc, good ending, hunts, or Vilbur, preaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: They say that when you are a hybrid of a mob, you take one of two things. Their powers or their desires. Their powers, as simple as it is. A Blaze hybrid would be able to conjure flames and stay inflammable. An Enderman hybrid would be able to teleport and are harmed by water. Their desires, not as simple. A Creeper hybrid would desire to see things explode. A Wolf hybrid would desire the thrill of a hunt.They say that the dangerous ones were always those who got the desire- the shortest end of the stick.-------------------------------Let me give Wilbur the satisfying ending he deserves please. We all wanted Manberg to b l o w and I'm going to give it to you. No Angst, promise. (I lied, there's angst)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP BS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974895
Comments: 747
Kudos: 1412





	1. Wither

They say that when you are a hybrid of a mob, you take one of two things. Their powers or their desires. Their powers, as simple as it is. A Blaze hybrid would be able to conjure flames and stay inflammable. An Enderman hybrid would be able to teleport and are harmed by water. Their desires, not as simple. A Creeper hybrid would desire to see things explode. A Wolf hybrid would desire the thrill of a hunt. 

These are all based off of a roll of a dice, not every hybrid has a chance to have powers or have the other. In the end, hybrids in and of themselves are powerful with or without their powers. Even if they only possess the desire, this can push them to great lengths just to achieve it. Even going as far to influence people around them to achieve their desire. Even then, their desire can never be sated.

**_They say that the dangerous ones were always those who got the desire- the shortest end of the stick._ **

* * *

Wilbur had always known he was a Wither hybrid. Long before he entered the Dream SMP. Long before he even met the Sleepy Bois. With this knowledge, he hid that part of him (he didn’t trust anyone, not after the hunts). He hid the fact that he was a hybrid. He  _ knew  _ he was dangerous. He knew he had no control when it mattered but he tried anyway. He  _ tried _ so goddamn hard (he never wanted to be a malevolent being hellbent on chaos and destruction, but a lot people never get what they wanted anyways).

He tried when he was fighting against Dream (and did he try  _ so _ hard).

He tried to stay peaceful. To fix everything without violence but Dream had forced his hand. He was half glad that the masked menace had blown L’manberg in front of him or else he’d have gone off the deep end. At the sight of the chaos, the destruction- the  _ death _ \- he felt oddly at home and the itch behind his neck was gone (loathe he admit he was actually happy that his own nation- something he built with his own blood, sweat and tears- was being demolished before his eyes)

Then, Tommy challenged Dream to a duel. 

He had wanted to stop the younger blonde, wanting him to be safe. Though, deep down a raspy whisper told the truth (a voice he avoided listening to at all costs). 

_ ‘You want to see him dead.’ _

_ ‘You know he won’t survive, just stand back and watch.’ _

That's what he did, he stood back and watched him do it. He watched with morbid fascination and glee as the arrow pierced his friend’s stomach and he fell over. He masked his satisfaction with worry as he rushed to Tommy’s side, helping him as he applied pressure on the wound. He looked up and glared at Dream ( he needed to act, he needed to seem sympathetic).

When faced with the blank mask, he felt a chill rush up his spine. He knew he hid everything well but somehow it felt like Dream knew. As if he knew that deep inside, Wilbur had actually gained satisfaction over this (the chill never left him for weeks to come). It didn’t take long before the tyrant had turned around and addressed him with his back turned, “I expect that surrender.”

Wilbur said nothing. At the time he said nothing and didn’t have anything to say. It had taken all of his effort to remain calm during this whole war and he would not throw that effort in the dust by charging Dream. Instead, he took a deep breath and nodded. He turned back and commanded his men to help Tommy back into their walls (he needed to get away from the feeling that Dream  _ knew _ ). 

He hadn’t expected them to win either way.

The days leading up to the election only caused the itch to grow. He wanted to wring Quackity’s neck, to bash George’s head against the wall. Who were they to run against him? The general who had led all of L’manberg to revolution and won. Who were they to run against the clear winner?

Still, he kept a tight leash on his emotions and instead focused more on gaining more votes. Campaigning with his right hand, Tommy. Still, as the stress and tension grew so did his desire and he found it harder and harder to keep a rein on his emotions. Still, Wilbur continued as usual and ensured that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Soon, he stood on the podium with the results in hand. He kept a smile despite knowing who really won. He announced the results, hoping his voice stayed level. When he revealed the truth and saw Tommy’s heartbroken face, he had to push away the slight sadistic glee that bubbled in his chest (he felt bad, he felt  _ bad, he felt bad, he felt  _ **_bad_ ** ). As he sat down on the chair, looking up to the new President with his new declaration, he felt his chest constrict. 

**_He doesn’t know if he can hold it in any longer. Not like this._ **

When he and Tommy were chased off of L’manberg grounds, he felt a hint of satisfaction hearing the cries of outrage and the familiar whizz of arrows flying through the air. He was so focused on his bubble of satisfaction that he wasn’t able to dodge the arrow that struck his arm. Wilbur hissed and gripped his wound, gritting his teeth. He and Tommy continued to run off, entering the woods.

He swore that he would keep his mind through all of this. That he’d emerge victorious over his own desire. 

**_They say if hybrids squash down their desires, they come back stronger than before._ **

Wilbur felt the anger rush through him as Tommy continued to make multiple mistakes, slowly leading the opposition to their base. He felt the rage consume him as he watched and listened to Schlatt announce the coming of the festival. As he walked back to Pogtopia with Tommy, his head bowed low, he heard the whispers (he wanted to stop listening but they were so enticing). 

‘ _ Won’t Manberg look better all blown up?’ _

_ ‘Just blow everything up, it’ll wash your worries away.’ _

_ ‘It doesn’t deserve to stay alive.’ _

_ ‘ _ **_Destroy it._ ** _ ’ _

Wilbur let out a loose laugh, looking up. Tommy had stopped behind him, shooting the older man a worried look. Wilbur whipped backwards, his eyes gaining a crazy glint and Tommy took a step back. Wilbur relishes in the fear on Tommy's face.

"Tommy, are we the bad guys?"

"What…?"

"Are we the villains of their history?" Wilbur continued on, reveling in the horrified look that settled on the younger charge's face (he’s done playing nice). "If so… then let's be the villains, Tommy." 

"Wha- Wilbur no." Tommy's voice faltered, stepping forward. "We, we're not the villains." 

"That's what you think." Wilbur turned, rushing through the forest. His long legs gave him the advantage as he soon found himself surrounded by Pogtopia's walls once more. "Let's blow up, Manberg."

"Wilbur, please-" Tommy stopped in his tracks, choking at his words when he saw Wilbur's face. 

"Let's blow it sky high."

Tommy choked on his own words, stuttering as he tried to find an appropriate response, "Wilbur, no. We're supposed to be taking back L'manberg, not erasing it! I know Schlatt has done so much bad and ruin and we can't recognize L'manberg anymore but that doesn't mean we can't get it back!" 

"No, Tommy. This is the only way we can win." Wilbur strode forward, his taller form cutting an intimidating figure. “Even if we kill Schlatt and win back Manberg, we’ve lost. Even if Schlatt kills  _ us  _ and keeps Manberg, we’ve lost. Either way, Tommy, we’ve  _ lost _ .”

“No, Wilbur, you’re being reckless.” Tommy shook his head, taking a step back.

“No, Tommy. We could just blow it all up. We literally have a man who rigged all of L’manberg with TNT on our side.” Wilbur grinned, the madness seeping into his voice. “We don’t have anyone we could trust. Eret? He’s betrayed us before, why not again? Technoblade? He’s a bloody loose cannon! Tubbo? Tubbo will drop us the moment he realizes we’re not in the  _ lead anymore _ !”

Tommy lashed out, punching Wilbur in the face. The two stood in silence, Tommy panting as he looked down on his clenched fist while Wilbur’s head had stayed in the same position after the punch, his eyes covered by the length of his hair (he can’t lash out, he can’t lash out, he can’t  _ lash out _ ).

“No, no. Wilbur, do you not hear what you’re saying?” Tommy breathed out, looking up at his friend.

“Oh no, I hear what I’m saying.” Wilbur laughed, his voice breaking in the middle. “It’s just you’re scared, Tommy. I know you are, I can see it in your eyes.”

“Wha-”

“You’re scared.” Wilbur turned his head, bringing his hands to rest on Tommy’s shaking shoulders. “When I said you can’t be president, it wasn’t meant to be a challenge, Tommy. It’s the truth.”

Tommy flinched back, shrugging away Wilbur’s hands whose nails seem to dig into his shoulder. He swallowed as he looked at his crazed friend who continued to smile at him. Whether it was mocking or even plain joy, Tommy didn’t care anymore. He was terrified seeing Wilbur like this. His supposed pacifist friend whom he looked up to as a brother seemed to have snapped and all he wanted was blood.

“Wilbur..”

The taller man waved him off, walking past him and out into the open. He had planned on walking all the way back to the Dream SMP lands to find their ruler only to be face to face with him at the entrance of Pogtopia. Wilbur didn’t startle, instead smiling and nodding at the masked ruler.

“Dream.”

“Wilbur.” 

Wilbur did a double take at the tone. It was patronizing, like he  _ knew _ he had snapped. Like he  _ knew  _ his darkest of secrets. The itch had come back, urging him to take the masked man’s neck into his hands and  _ squeeze _ -

“What brings you here to our…  _ lovely _ Pogtopia.” Wilbur smiled, his grin the only thing keeping him from strangling Dream (the mask had not helped matters but when was it ever helpful?).

Dream hummed, fiddling with the arrow he had in hand, “I thought I might stop over for a visit after I heard about the festival. See how you’re doing right now.”

“Oh, what a coincidence!” Wilbur clapped his hands, gripping them hard after. His eyes glowed with malice as he stared at the blank porcelain mask. "I was just about to come find you!"

"Oh?" Dream shifted, sliding his arrow back into a quiver that was strapped to his waist. "Have you snapped?"

Wilbur tensed, narrowing his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like a saint, Wilbur." Dream tilted his head and Wilbur had a feeling the younger male rolled his eyes (he wanted to rip it off his stupid face and break it on half). Wilbur gritted his teeth as he turned back, checking if Tommy was there or not. Dream noted this and let out a laugh, "Scared of tainting your big brother image, Wilbur?"

"Shut up." 

"It won't matter in the end anyways, won't it?" Dream continued, his tone mocking. "If you  _ do  _ blow Manberg up, his vision of you  _ will  _ be tainted."

" _ Shut up. SHUT UP, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW _ ." Wilbur surged forward, grabbing the collar of Dream's hoodie and slamming him against a tree. Once again, he was met with a blank mask and no outward signs of fear. He growled and tightened his grip, wanting to smash the man's head against the tree (he has long given up on pleasantries now). 

His eyes shifted and suddenly he was holding nothing and faced with an empty space. Wilbur blinked and whirled around to see Dream leaning against a different tree with crossed arms. Wilbur paused, his mind whirring with different possibilities (what how did he, he was right there and now-?) 

"You're not the only one, Wilbur. Stop acting like you're special." Dream mused. "Of course, we hybrids should stick together… I'm surprised you didn't feel it."

"You-"

"Of course I don't carry the same burden as you." Dream waved off his question. "I got the better deal while you, on the other hand, seem to receive the short end of the stick."

Wilbur scowled, glaring at Dream, "What are you getting at, Dream."

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't keep repressing this side of you." Dream held up a finger. "Just let it all out. Which is why I'll be helping you. Whatever you need, I'll provide."

Wilbur paused, thinking. While he had no trust in no one anymore, wanting more to destroy everything in his path (then again he was a hybrid, he  _ could  _ trust him). In the end, Dream was right. He had squashed this part of him for too long and now he needed to let it all out before he destroyed himself. 

He looked up and stared straight at the mask (maybe now that he had an idea of what hybrid Dream was, that annoying thing made much more sense), "Fine. Give me all the TNT you have."


	2. Enderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say all hybrids have a similar connection. A way to cull out the herd and find whoever is similar to them. This connection helped them to survive, especially when hybrids were hunted down and experimented on. This allowed them a semblance of trust when humans broke everything between them. 
> 
> **This allowed them to travel in groups or, when they were alone, find their own group and call them their family.**

No one knows how hybrids came to be, they started to exist and no one questioned it. This caused them to stick to each other and help each other out. This was only due to the fact that they have similar problems and they are capable of sharing it with each other.

They say all hybrids have a similar connection. A way to cull out the herd and find whoever is similar to them. This connection helped them to survive, especially when hybrids were hunted down and experimented on. This allowed them a semblance of trust when humans broke everything between them. 

**This allowed them to travel in groups or, when they were alone, find their own group and call them their family.**

* * *

When Wilbur was wandering on his own, he hadn't expected to find Phil and Techno. Even more so when he got attached to them despite them not being hybrids (it was odd but Wilbur didn't care, he'd protect them to the ends of the Earth). 

_ At least that's what he thought. _

"Techno?" Wilbur whispered, hiding the TNT behind his back. He had already gone through a whole argument with Tommy about his plan. He was tired of being met with closed walls and disappointing stares (some of which caused the itch to grow and he'd end up wishing he could slam their face against a wall, stopping the infernal stares and judgement). 

"Wilbur." Techno nodded his head. He stared at the taller male who shuffled on his feet before rolling his eyes, "So, I see you finally decided to accept your desires?" 

"Excuse me?" Wilbur was taken aback as he stepped back, eyes blown wide with shock.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Techno leaned against the wall, twirling his axe in hand. "You've been squashing down that part of you to the point your senses have filled huh."

"You-"

"What? Isn't it odd that I'm super bloodthirsty and way too powerful?" Techno tilted his head to the side. "We both share the desire. Except, I'm a Piglin hybrid."

"I thought they-" Wilbur stuttered (he didn't know what to say), "I thought their desires were more attuned to gold?" 

"They are." Techno hummed, "But they're still very similar to the Pigmen hybrid desires. If we're attacked, we attack back with fervor."

The glint in his eyes explained almost everything. A controlled sort of chaos that was kept under wraps, just waiting to be released when provoked. Wilbur stepped back, unsure (he already had a hard time trusting the younger man with this war, now he didn’t know anymore).

"Who else-"

"I don't know if you notice but Phil  _ can  _ fly." Techno pointed out. "Elytra or no, he's way too good at it, don't you think?" 

"What-"

"Phantom." Techno shrugged. He bared his teeth. "It's why us two stuck together before we took you in. Then we got Tommy, a little gremlin child we got too attached to."

"He's not-?"

"No." Techno shook his head. "He isn't."

"Who else then." Wilbur demanded (he couldn't believe this all went under his nose and he never noticed).

"I know about Dream but I'm sure he already told you," Techno held up a finger as he slowly ticked it off. "From what I can tell when I arrived, there's two others. Sapnap, but he most likely got the desire which is why Dream keeps an eye on him. Eret, not really sure but I have a feeling he's a Ghast hybrid and he got the powers." 

Wilbur looked down, frowning. The fact he didn't notice didn't really sit right with him. He shivered when he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Dream right beside Techno with his blank mask. 

"What are you doing here?" Wilbur narrowed his eyes at Dream (he finally spoke a full sentence without being interrupted, he knew he’d go insane if he was constantly interrupted). 

"I'm here to help, remember." Dream tapped his head. "Plus, you can't really rig the whole Manberg on your own."

"Oh really?" Wilbur snorted. 

"Do you want our help or not?" Techno rolled his eyes, letting the axe rest on his shoulder. "We have to have each other's backs of course."

"Fine, fine." Wilbur waved them off, pushing past them as he continued on with determination in his eyes. 

Dream and Techno exchanged a look as they followed the Wither hybrid at a much slower pace. This was the same reason why Dream even helped Wilbur in the first place, they were hybrids going against a bunch of humans. Their sides were clearer, compared to the L'manberg war where it was Wilbur against Dream (a war against two hybrids, one of which was clearly a lot more powerful than the other- it would explain Eret’s betrayal but  _ nothing _ could excuse it). 

"When did you even find out about each other?" Wilbur waved his hand around, asking his friends who followed him.

"Oh, I always know." Dream chuckled. "Anyone who enters gets an inspection from me."

"Of course." Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Well, I never really  _ met  _ Dream for this weird inspection cause you literally smuggled me in." Techno drawled, "I guess you could say we've known about it since the duel."

"Right, that…" Wilbur muttered (he wondered how many things he missed because he was so obsessed with controlling his desire).

"I still stand that your desire helped you with it." Dream snorted. "Plus your training? How could I have  _ won _ against that?"

"By training for another hundred years." Techno mused. Dream snorted, punching Techno lightly on the shoulder. Techno rolled his eyes and whacked Dream behind the head in retaliation.

Wilbur couldn't help but smile. He relaxed and felt himself slump in and of himself as he continued to walk at a much calmer pace. He has never felt this much calm since he's been wandering around aimlessly, squashing his hybrid side. 

**_Maybe he should let his desires be satiated sometimes._ **

It wasn’t long before they reached the edge of Manberg, their flag still standing tall despite Tommy wishing to cut it down out of anger and spite. Wilbur narrowed his eyes as he continued to scan the land, the existence of walls having been wiped entirely and the fields were clean. Wilbur gritted his teeth as he clenched his hand as he continued to scan his once nation ( _ once _ but not anymore, not after he'd blown it up). 

“You alright?” Dream asked, appearing at his side with a tilted head. 

“Not having any second thoughts, are we?” Techno mumbled as he appeared just opposite of Dream (it didn’t matter that it seemed like they were crowding him, he had them on  _ his  _ side). 

With the two powerful men on his side, Wilbur grinned savagely, “Never. Let’s rig it up.”

Dream made no outward indication of his current emotions but he did give a sharp nod as Techno matched Wilbur’s grin and let a shovel rest against his shoulders. The three men stood and waited, watching the sun set before they set off to work in the cover of darkness, while everyone else decided to sleep. 

They worked methodically and silently. Techno handling the grunt work as he chipped away at the stone and ores underneath Manberg. Dream handled the terraforming, ensuring that nothing looked too out of place. Wilbur was the one who arranged the explosives, grinning all the while as he imagined the amount of destruction it would cause. He was glowing while he did everything and could help his jittery hands as he rigged it all up to explode from a single button (he couldn’t wait, he  _ couldn’t wait, he couldn’t  _ **_wait_ ** ).

“Everything set up?” Techno leaned over and peeked from over his shoulder. 

“Yep, it’s set to blow during Tubbo’s speech.” Wilbur grinned, dusting his hands of any lingering redstone powder. 

“It won’t fail?” Dream cocked his head as he observed the ‘control room’ that Wilbur set up (he felt a slight itch at his trepidation, he  _ knew _ what he was doing).

Wilbur scoffed, “Of course not. I know how to do redstone.”

“Let’s cover this up and go, the sun is peeking out.” Techno suggested, dusting his pant legs as he straightened up. He strolled towards the entrance where Dream was standing, in his hands were blocks identical to the outside to ensure no one would find it. Wilbur stretched and nodded, following the shorter male out his makeshift control room.

“You do know that if you press that, the control room would also blow up.” Dream pointed out as he covered the wall with blocks.

“I know.” Wilbur smiled (he had done that to erase all evidence of it existing, with all the destruction he’s sure no one would notice the  _ extra _ damage).

“Wilbur, no.” Techno snorted, shaking his head. “Phil will  _ kill  _ me if you end up not coming back.”

(He hadn’t thought of that but should it matter? He’s this close to finally achieving his desire after so many years of smothering it)

He snorted back in response, “Yeah and how else would I do it? Just press it and go?”

  
“Preferably, yes.” 

“I could be there with you.” Dream hummed, dusting his hands as he stepped back and admired his work. It was as if no one had touched that area. “You press it and I could teleport us both out of there.”

“Oh? I thought you could only teleport on your own.” He tilted his head to look at the masked figure. “You manage to not bring me along that one time.”

“I’d have to be holding you, not the other way around.” Something about his voice told Wilbur he had rolled his eyes behind the mask. “Anyways, I’ll be your fail safe. Don’t worry about it.”

“You’ll be there at the festival?” Techno mused, starting to walk away as the sun slowly reached the sky (who  _ wouldn’t _ ?). 

“I’ll try.” Dream muttered, “If Sapnap doesn’t act up again.”

“Either way, Manberg is blowing up during the Festival.” Wilbur grinned, rubbing his hands together (he was expecting warmth only to be met by his cold and clammy hands,  _ it felt so cold _ ).

“Of course it is.” Techno drawled, shooting his brother in all but blood a smirk. “ _ Finally _ , I get to stab people.”

The three exchanged a look before dissolving into laughter, the satisfaction after all their hard work giving them all a sense of happiness and freedom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Dream anarchy duo. When you're so used to the chaos around you, what's the difference adding a little more?
> 
> Yes, Phil is a Phantom Hybrid, let the man f l y. Eret is a Ghast hybrid cause why not? Plus I wanted to add a little more depth to why he betrayed L'manberg. Sapnap... while not stated clearly, is a blaze hybrid cause ArsonNap
> 
> (Also don't touch me with the Piglin thing. I didn't let Techno say it but while he is right that the Piglin and Pigmen desires are close they aren't that similar. He had phrased it that way to appear stronger and not w e a k. I might end up revealing the real difference next chapter? After all... it's the festival chapter~)


	3. Hybrid Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunts were a drastic and dark thing. Hybrids dropping like flies here and there. 
> 
> We look into the eyes of Wilbur, Techno and Dream as they go through this dark era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a festival chapter but this happened so...

When one has the desire and the means to achieve something, they will chase it til the end of their days. Let it not be said that hybrids are any different. They are known for their want of chaos and destruction, especially since most hybrids are those of hostile mobs. This was what caused the hunts to start. This was the cause of fear and doubt between humans and hybrids. This was when hybrids went into hiding and were forced to squash down their desires. 

While most hybrids cannot be recognized at first glance, they can be discerned from humans really quick. The oddly colored eyes of Endermen hybrids added with their aversion from being stared at too long. The jittery actions of Piglin hybrids as well as their strength at fighting. The crazed glint present in the eyes of a Wither hybrid as well as their destructive thought process. 

**_It was painstakingly easy for humans to tell who isn’t one of their own just as easily as hybrids could find each other._ **

* * *

Wilbur wasn’t present when the hybrid hunts began. The hunts had been announced to start in the Overworld, protecting the humans that resided there. Due to the extreme dangers that both the Nether and End pose, the hunts never truly reached their lands and it remained peaceful. The humans hadn’t dared to hunt in the Nether and End knowing the temperament of the mobs there as well.

These hunts had caused the amount of passive mob hybrids to dwindle in number. While hostile mob hybrids were able to hide their characteristics easily, squashing their desires or even controlling their actions and hiding their faces, it was a little harder for passive mob hybrids as their characters were a little too obvious. With fluffy ears sprouting from the top of their heads or having oddly colored patches of skin here and there.  _ They were easy pickings _ .

Wilbur was glad that he wasn’t present during those hunts, having been in the Nether when it was announced thus he just never left. He lingered in the area, watching as other hybrids come and go. For their safety, they had destroyed every single portal that brought them to the Overworld. They had also managed to contact the other hybrids in the Overworld to destroy the portals in their end as well. 

That had been the cause of the many ruined portals that humans had come and passed. Since reactivating an incomplete portal had cost too much for the humans, they left it be and instead focused more on the Overworld hybrids.

Wilbur could remember slipping in and out of reality, sometimes choosing to sit still and delve deeper into his mind as he waited for the hunts to either die down or he could safely hide in the Overworld once more. He hated seeing all the fire and brimstone of the Nether. While it had brought comfort and satiated his desire for quite a while, it had become a boring scenery to see.

Techno would like to say he wasn’t present when the hunts began but he’d be lying. At that time, he was with Phil and they were living quite a comfortable life. No one had known of their hybrid status at the time, they were too cautious about it especially since they were hostile hybrids. That was when the news broke out and the leader of the hunts had asked Techno if he wanted to join along, his prowess with the sword being well known at the time. 

“No.”

It was a simple response but the leader had looked like he was slapped. Still, Techno might not know a lot of hybrids- Phil was only one of the few- he wouldn’t want to hunt down his own kind and slaughter them mercilessly. He may be an anarchist who thrists for blood but his desire was more attuned to caring for the people and things he finds valuable. 

If he had gone with them, he doesn’t know if he could control his desire to slaughter every single human who had hurt his kin- piglin or hybrid. So, he chose the safest route and told them he would rather stay with Phil than go in a big group to hunt. He was more of a solo man either way. The hunters had accepted it and left them alone, not suspecting a thing. 

_ That didn’t make the churning of his gut disappear.  _

A part of him wanted to immediately head back to the Nether to see if the hybrids there were fine. It was unsaid but many hybrids had seen Techno as a sort of king of the Nether. His skills in battle not only enhanced by his desires as a hybrid but also by his strategy and intellect. Due to this, they always looked to him for help. Being cut off from them felt like he was cheating, like he had failed them. Still, he and Phil ensured that all portals leading to the Nether were destroyed and he had instructed those on the other side to do the same. 

Techno and Phil had wanted to help their own, to stop the hunters and keep the hybrids alive and safe but it was all for naught. The humans were determined and with that determination they set it all to killing the hybrids- whether they were dangerous or not. This was what bred the bias against humans in Techno. They will forever be hunters to him, hunters who only wanted to destroy and kill.

**What made** **_them_ ** **different from hybrids then?**

Dream was glad that he and Sapnap were nowhere near the Overworld when the hunts had begun. That time, he had promised Sapnap to give him a tour of the End Cities, beautiful landscapes with towering buildings that resided in the End and gave comfort and safety to the hybrids there. While they were there, one of the hybrids had rushed to Dream and gave him a brief rundown of what was happening in the Overworld, having heard of the news from his comms. 

Dream paled at the news and shook his head, instructing the frantic man to cut off the portal and have someone on the other side cut off all the portals leading to the End. While the End had no hierarchy of sorts in their hybrid community, they had all respected Dream as a natural leader due to his immense power and the fact he was the closest Enderman hybrid to have powers almost similar to the Dragon. 

Because of this news, Dream had let Sapnap stay in the End with him. They stayed there with high tensions as they tried to figure out where the wind blew in the Overworld. During this time, Dream had to find multiple flammable items around the area to entertain Sapnap with. As he watched the flames flicker and consume the items, he couldn’t help but think how many of the villages filled with hybrids (created as a safe space for them) had met the same fate due to these hunts.

He had turned away and left Sapnap to his devices, opting instead to dangle his legs along the balcony, feeling the wind rush past him. He might be a wandering soul but this once- just this once he wished he had stayed in the Overworld. He wished he had tried to do  _ something _ about the hunts. He wished he could throw the mask away and  _ show  _ them that hybrids aren’t that bad. Though, those are thoughts of the past.

The scene shifted and instead of him dangling at a balcony of an End City, he was dangling along the walls of L’manberg. He looked down at Wilbur as he admonished Tommy with a smile. Dream smiled behind his mask before he teleported away. Sure, he might not have been there for the hunts but he was glad that he could create a community with peace and fun reigning supreme. He  _ hated _ it when things went dark way too quickly. Maybe that was why he decided to still give L’manberg their freedom. 

_ Give them the freedom that he couldn’t give to the hybrids. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short thing to help expand the universe a bit. ALSO, Dream had a hero complex, don't touch me (a hero complex turned dark when faced with other humans. He won't show them mercy, not anymore). This'll hopefully explain why you don't see as much passive mobs around and why Fundy isn't a hybrid. Heehee, all the passive mob hybrids are g o n e.


	4. Piglin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human he saw as a son tore down his walls. The human who was the best friend of Tommy, someone he saw as a brother, became the right hand of his enemy. His very lands that he built with the thought of peace and acceptance in mind were seized by a human who believed he was higher. He who believed he was more powerful. Lies.

Wilbur stared down at the iron sword he had crafted for himself as his only defense. While Techno had wanted to stay with them during the festival, his eyes screaming that he only wished to stay and protect Wilbur and Tommy (this time, he didn’t doubt that look), he  _ was _ invited to the festival and not appearing would only solidify where his loyalties did lie. Wilbur closed his eyes and listened to the slight echo within the walls of Pogtopia. He had woken up much earlier than the scheduled time for the festival, so he was stuck brooding along the walls of the ravine. 

As he leaned his head against the walls, listening to the thrumming of the activity outside the walls, he let out a sigh. Finally, he can satiate his desire. He can finally be free of this heavy tension in his shoulders. Tommy would never understand. He was  _ human _ . Just the thought caused a shiver up his spine. While he understood that Tommy was born long after the hunts began and the child knew nothing of hybrids and the like, it still made him feel sick. He had wanted to give pardon to humans, allowing a friendship to form. In the end, he got betrayed.

The human he saw as a son tore down his walls. The human who was the best friend of Tommy, someone he saw as a brother, became the right hand of his enemy. His very lands that he built with the thought of peace and acceptance in mind were seized by a  _ human _ who believed he was higher. He who believed he was more powerful.  _ Lies _ .

Wilbur gripped the hilt of his sword tightly as he pushed himself to stand. There was no use getting mad now. Not when he’s  _ so _ close to blowing everything up. When he’s so close to touching- to seeing chaos and destruction. He cannot  _ wait _ .

He startled, swinging his blade to point to the throat of the person who had snuck up on him. His eyes widened when he saw Techno and he lowered the blade. He let out a sigh as he rubbed at his eyelids, trying to chase away any headaches, “Techno, what are you doing up so early?”

“I decided to go to the festival early.” Techno shrugged. “Manberg is a few ways away from Pogtopia so if I do want to be there in time then I’ll have to start moving now.”

“Right, right.” Wilbur nodded, moving aside. 

Techno noticed his tense posture and clapped on his back, “After all, not all of us have the luxury to teleport around the place.”

“I heard that.” Another voice sounded, the message bouncing around the walls of the ravine before settling down once more. 

“You were supposed to hear it.” Techno drawled.

“What are you doing here?” Wilbur frowned, “ _ How long have you been there _ ?”

“Techno called me over when he woke up so not long.” Dream shrugged, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. “Anyways, Techno, here.”

The blonde tossed something round and green towards the pink haired warrior. Techno caught the items expertly, eyeing it with a raised eyebrow, “Enderpearls?”

“I pulled a few favors when I visited the End.” Dream gave a sharp nod, his mask gleaming against the torch light. It gave off an ominous feel (like he was speaking to royalty). “You’re going to need them for when Wilbur plans to blow it all up. I’m his escape, you however have nothing but your legs to carry you so I thought I’d lend a hand.”

“It’s appreciated.” Techno tucked the few Enderpearls he was gifted. In this world, they were very rare especially since the hybrid hunts. It was why so many people had looked up to Dream because of his supposedly large supply of pearls to be able to teleport around the areas freely (though Techno and Wilbur knew that were his powers and the scarcity of pearls were due to the fact that the End was closed and there were only quite a few Endermen roaming around). 

“Anything else to add?” Wilbur asked, setting the sword to the wall. “Any backup plans or whatever?”

“As of right now, all we need to see is how the festival will go.” Dream stated, “Do you have any sort of signal?”

“Tubbo has a line.” Wilbur explained, “I told him of my plan. It’s a line that he’s going to say when he’s ready to leave and I can blow up all of Manberg.”

“Hm, noted.” Dream nodded before he tapped his ear, “Let’s stay in touch.”

“Got it.”

“Definitely.” 

With that said, Dream disappeared, leaving very faint traces of the very same purple particles of an Enderman. Wilbur sighed, running a hand through his hair. His hand caught his beanie and he stopped, bringing it down and staring at his open palm. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked towards Techno.

“Be careful, Phil would kill me if you get hurt.” Techno gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“I will. Use the Enderpearls well.” Wilbur nodded, patting Techno’s hand. He appreciated the comfort. 

“I definitely will. I’m sure Dream had to go around asking quite a lot of the Endermen for this.” Techno shook his head. “At first I had found it weird that he never seemed to kill any Endermen yet he could use Enderpearls quite frequently.”

“More of a shock when you realize he practically barred any of us entrance to the nearest End Portals.” Wilbur shrugged, “Though I get it. I know a lot of hybrids have gone there for sanctuary.”

“While we did destroy most portals to the nether and creating one is both tiresome and expensive, you can still make them.” Techno mused, leaning against the wall. “So I advised most of those who had to seek safety in the Nether to perhaps ask for help from the End. It’s a whole lot safer, what with the dragon, and it’s hard to get to the portals- much less activate it.”

“Why didn’t you and Phil go to the End anyways?” Wilbur gave Techno a side-eyed glance. “It’s much safer than roaming around the Overworld waiting for someone to find out. More so that you made quite the name for yourself.”

“We could.” Techno agreed with a sigh before he shook his head, “But then we’d be running away- not like there’s no honor in it but…”

“You feel bad.” Wilbur muttered.

“I was a bit jealous,” Techno admitted as he picked at his nails, “when I heard Dream started his own community in a patch of land that he had claimed. I was jealous because he found a way to try and bring peace between hybrids and humans, even if the humans don’t know who exactly they’re living with.” He paused, looking up to meet Wilbur’s eyes, “Is this why you accepted his invitation readily? Cause you yourself wanted the same thing?”

Wilbur closed his eyes and turned away, “Techno… during the hunts I had no one. I  _ knew _ no one. I had zero connections on either side. I was  _ alone _ .” He brought his hand down to grip at the hilt of his sword, “But that doesn’t mean I condoned what  _ they _ did. I came here to maybe find a reason to trust  _ them _ again.”

“But?”

“But I was mistaken.” Wilbur ground his teeth, tightening his grip on the sword. “A man I saw as my own son tore down the walls that I painstakingly built. He  _ disowned _ me in front of my very own enemy. Tubbo? Who knows with him, he practically follows whoever has the lead. Don’t get me started on Schlatt as well, he took everything from me and had the audacity to even  _ think _ \- no  _ he actually banished me from my own nation _ .”

Techno hummed as he listened to Wilbur. He knew the older man needed the time and space to vent. So, what better way than to lay it all bare right before he does the deed. Before he blows it all up and buries the emotion again. Why not do it now than never?

“So this isn’t about L’manberg anymore.” Techno mused, crossing his arms. “It’s why you decided to just blow it up compared to Tommy who just wants it back.”

“I built L’manberg as the beginning of a relationship. Maybe the start of a hybrid and human relation… Now… now not a  _ single hybrid _ is even living within those borders. Every single one of us is ostracized.” Wilbur turned and punched the wall behind him, breathing heavily. “Dream has his own nation, sure, he owns the whole fucking place anyways but L’manberg was supposed to be intimate. I wanted to take Dream’s ideal- his goal and shape it into something closer. Sure, he had disagreed at first thinking that the SMP was enough but after he saw my conviction how could he say no?”

“I thought the only other hybrid betrayed you?” Techno tilted his head to the side. “You were technically the only hybrid left, surrounded by countless humans.”

“I was.” Wilbur agreed. “But who cares? I was willing enough to forgive Eret but I had a front to keep up. Soon, my original ideal was drowned out by the expectations of others.”

“L’manberg became an unfulfilled promise.” Techno drawled, turning away. “Is that all you wanted to say? All you wanted to admit before blowing it to smithereens?”

“Yes.” Wilbur smiled, feeling a strange sense of calm. “Maybe it’s time I put the past behind me and maybe start anew, y’know?”

“Finally tapping into your unsatisfied desires?” Techno smirked.

“Yeah.” Wilbur turned to look back at his brother in all but blood. “I needed a vacation anyway.”

“Good, no backing down now!” Techno let out a laugh, hooking his arm around Wilbur’s shoulder. “I’ll see you when the wind blows east.”

“Techno, I have no idea where the east is.” Wilbur deadpanned.

“Hybrid GPS.” Techno snorted, “What will you ever do without me.”

“Die probably.” Wilbur jokes, letting himself go for once during his whole stay in Dream’s lands (how he got this much land without much of a fuss from the human kingdom, he didn’t know). “So, I’ll meet you there.”

“Definitely. Take care of Tommy and make sure he’s out of blast range.” Techno instructed as he moved to leave out of their little hidey hole. 

“I will.” Wilbur tilted his head, “I might’ve ‘gone of the deep end’, as he so eloquently put it, but I won’t  _ ever _ harm my brother.”

“Nicely said.” Techno gave a two fingered salute. “I’ll definitely hate this festival.”

Wilbur chuckled and waved at him, watching him leave. If one were to ask Wilbur who he trusted, he’d say he has only three people on his side truly. Dream, Techno and Tommy. He closed his eyes, as he waited with anticipation.  _ Finally he could see it all go down _ . 

**“It’s a very big and all blown up, L’manberg is no more.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Let's write the Festival Chapter!!
> 
> Also Me: L,,lore?? Dia,,dialogue heavy chapter?? Wi,,with Techno and Wilbur???
> 
> Y e s, I am... I am lowkey procrastinating. Hopefully, this chapter makes sense-- especially around Wilbur explaining the beginnings of Manberg and why he wants to blow it up. This is purely AU territory now guys cause everything he's done for L'manberg is for the hybrids. Let him have his peace. 
> 
> Also
> 
> Dream and Techno with very big reputations? Dream and techno with very big reputations.


	5. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it was. He was standing on top of the white house building, looking down upon the crowd before him, enjoying and having fun. He spotted the pink hair of the person he called a brother and grinned when he noticed he was egging some of them with his little monotonous quips. He moved to crouch down, hearing more than seeing Tommy follow his movements at his side. He felt a thrill of excitement shoot up through his spine. 
> 
> He can’t wait to blow everything to smithereens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence!! Booyah!!! We're heading into AU verse now!!

Here it was. He was standing on top of the white house building, looking down upon the crowd before him, enjoying and having fun. He spotted the pink hair of the person he called a brother and grinned when he noticed he was egging some of them with his little monotonous quips. He moved to crouch down, hearing more than seeing Tommy follow his movements at his side. He felt a thrill of excitement shoot up through his spine. 

_ He can’t wait to blow everything to smithereens _ . 

As he looked down at the gathered crowd, he noticed both Eret and Sapnap sending him narrowed glances over their shoulder. He brushed it off, they probably noticed him and Tommy (it wasn't like they were hiding much anyways) and wondering why they were on top of a building. 

As he continued to scan the ground, his eyes were drawn to the forest line. There he noticed Dream's figure and he felt his lips pull into a smile. That's good. His escape route was right there. He'd get to see Manberg blown up (he did add a slight delay to it so he had the time to back away and see it for himself). 

As the festivities continued on, everyone unaware of the massive destruction that laid underneath them, Wilbur sat and waited. He waited with a smile on his face. This was good. This was great. He had waited years for this, what is a few minutes more? 

He crouched low, letting his hands steady his upper body from falling right to the ground. Once he gets all of Manberg to blow up, that's it. He'll probably leave to go and live with Phil again. Maybe find some other way to satiate his desire while with the other older man. It had been quite a while since he'd visited after all.

His comms crackled as a voice reached his ears, "The speech is coming."

"Perfect." Wilbur rubbed his hands together with a slight giggle. It's all coming together. Techno already knew the signal, he had an ender pearls given by Dream too. Nothing could go wrong.

...

  
  


_ … _

  
  


**…**

  
  


**_…_ **

  
  


_ Schlatt was a right bastard.  _

Wilbur stood stock still, gaping in shock as the moment Tubbo had said the line, Schlatt bloody trapped him in a box (if only he could trap  _ him  _ in a box and punch him until he couldn't breath-). Then he started spouting nonsense about knowing all along where Tubbo was truly loyal. 

Wilbur ignored Tommy's desperate pleas and listened instead to the slightly panicked voice.

"What do I do, Wilbur?"

"Do what you need to."

"Wilbur?" Tommy looked up, reaching out to tug at his sleeve. "You-you won't right?" 

"I have to do what I need to, Tommy."

He ignored the triumphant tone of Schlatt when he called his brother's name. He was already halfway towards the button when Schlatt was egging Techno on to kill Tubbo.

On the stage, the pink haired man narrowed his eyes at the human. Who was he to tell him what to do? It didn’t matter how many eyes were on him, his eyes were trained on the prideful and overconfident human.

“Come on, Techno. Do it.” His smile was cruel and sadistic as he turned to face the terrified Tubbo.

Techno gripped the crossbow in his hand tightly as he glanced upwards. He caught sight of Tommy’s distraught face as he shook his head. Had he been closer, Techno would have seen his tear-filled eyes. Instead, he just saw the person he considered a little brother (even if he was human) looking positively miserable. He heard the crackling of the comms and Dream’s silent signal.

“Half a minute, Techno. Get out of there.” 

Techno took a deep breath and looked at Tubbo. It only took a second. A second for him to hook back his crossbow, grab the surprised kid’s arm and throw the pearl towards the roof of the whitehouse, where Tommy stood. This caused chaos to unfold below him but he didn’t care. Techno grabbed Tommy’s arm with his free hand and started to run. It doesn’t matter if the itch behind his ear wanted him to slice Schlatt in half. He only had half a minute and time ticked by fast. He didn’t hear the sudden shouts and the crack of ender pearls breaking nearby. He focused instead on getting Tommy and Tubbo away from the blast zone.

Back in Manberg, Wilbur and Dream were already by the button. Wilbur had explained what was going on before he slammed his fist on the button. Dream had already contacted Techno about the limit and grabbed Wilbur’s arm. He teleported them both to the entrance of Pogtopia, a good ways away from the blast zone. Wilbur pouted and he could feel Dream roll his eyes under the mask as they disappeared again. 

They reappeared by a hill overlooking Manberg, the very same hill that Wilbur tended to use to spy on his old land. He didn’t question how Dream knew of it (he was always perceived as all-knowing and Wilbur can’t disagree) and looked at the oncoming destruction. He relished at the screams and the sudden explosion. It truly covered all of Manberg. He grinned in satisfaction, enjoying the destruction he had wrought onto the nation that belonged to a  _ human _ .

“Techno had Tommy and Tubbo.” Dream started, his voice not betraying his emotion. “I had informed George, Sapnap and Eret to grab whoever they could and run. At most, Quackity and Schlatt would notice and run themselves so they only get injured.”

“Oh?” Wilbur gave Dream a side-eyed glance. While he respected Dream’s decisions, he had still hoped he  _ killed _ a few of them. Schlatt especially, whatever history they had be damned.

“While everything within the borders of the SMP are legally under my reign and supervision.” Dream shifted on his spot, “It will still raise a few suspicions in the Capital if a large number of humans survive while only a select few ‘humans’ survive. I hope you understand the precautions, Wilbur.”

“That’s fine.” Wilbur waved his hand, “I only ever wanted Manberg to be uninhabitable. Erase  _ that _ history. While I did want Schlatt to die… well, in the end the verdict is yours.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Dream placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit, “I think you and I would agree that bringing the hunts back is not a good idea.”

Wilbur swallowed, focusing instead on the destruction of Manberg. It was a calculated destruction, only affecting the lands of Manberg and not touching anything that belonged to Dream and his friends. He licked his lips and turned to face the porcelain mask again. The hybrid was right. It wouldn’t do to bring those back.

“By the way, I never saw George the whole time. How did he help?” Wilbur changed the subject.

“Oh, yeah. He was with me. The moment I helped you, he had gone and helped the others.” Dream explained with a shrug, letting his hand fall to his side. 

“Does he know..?”

“No.” Dream’s voice hardened. “While I care for George like a brother… He is still human. I think you can agree when it comes to Tommy.”

Wilbur turned away, rubbing his arm, “Yeah.”

They stood in silence, staring at the crater that was once a glorious and flourishing country. Wilbur hasn't regretted anything. What was there to regret? He finally satiated the years-long desire that had bothered him and Manberg is no more. What more is there to want?

Without another word, Dream hooked his arm around Wilbur’s shoulders and they reappeared before the entrance of Pogtopia. Dream turned to nod at him, “I’ll head back and make sure everyone’s alright. See how Eret and Sapnap is doing.”

With a two fingered salute, the younger man disappeared. Wilbur snorted, shaking his head as he turned to face the entrance to the little ravine he had called his home for weeks now. He ducked his head to enter and descended down the steps, only to be met with shouting (oh god, not Tommy, please don’t be Tommy).

“-the fuck was that, Techno! Did you actually let Wilbur blow it all up? We could’ve  **died** !!” Tommy screeched, waving his hands around to make a point. 

“Tommy, listen-” Techno stopped himself when he saw Wilbur walk in. “So, are you satisfied?”

“Why would I be-” Tommy turned his head and glared at Wilbur. “You- You- we could’ve died, Wilbur! Tubbo could’ve died!”

“He didn’t.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, gesturing at them. “I told you. Techno and I had it all under control.”

“How about everyone else!?” Tommy burst out, “They all fucking die-”

“No they didn’t.” Wilbur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The worst is Schlatt getting a broken leg or some burns. Dream made sure that his lackeys grabbed whoever they could and booked it.”

“Wha-”

“Tommy.” Wilbur strode forward, placing his hands on the younger male’s shoulders. “I just wanted to blow Manberg up. Dream helped make sure that no one died. I am not a murderer, Tommy.”

Tommy swallowed, looking away, “You sure acted like one.” 

Wilbur felt his chest constrict in pain. He took a deep breath, “Tommy, look. When I said I wanted to blow Manberg up, I meant it. Only Manberg.”

“Is that why you asked for Dream’s help?” Tubbo asked with a small voice as they twisted their tie in their hands.    
  
“He offered.” Wilbur explained. “He knew that my stunt would hurt a lot of people so he needed to be there.”

“So… no one died?” Tommy’s voice was uncharacteristically small and Wilbur sighed. He pulled the blonde into a hug and ruffled his hair.

“No, Tommy. No one died.” WIlbur whispered, “What kind of big brother would I be had I allowed that?”

“A shitty one.” Tommy sniffed, pushing Wilbur off as he glared. “But still, that was very shitty of you. We could’ve gotten L’manberg back!”

“I mean, he can’t help it.” Techno quipped, hooking his arm around Wilbur’s shoulders, “Arson runs in the family.”

Wilbur chuckled with a shake of his head, “It sure does.”

“What now?” Tubbo looked up. “I- Manberg is destroyed… What about Pogtopia?”

“It’s yours now, Tommy.” Wilbur nodded.

“What?” Tommy looked up at Wilbur with wide eyes. “What do you- You literally said that I couldn’t be president!”

“Of L’manberg.” Wilbur rolled his eyes (brother or not, Wilbur would not let the country he founded for Hybrids be run by humans.). “But Pogtopia? You literally found this ravine, I just made it look nice.”

“I- what about you?” Tommy asked.

“Eh, running and destroying a country got me feeling like an old man.” WIlbur groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “I’ll be retiring with Phil.”

“You-!”

Wilbur blinked when both his and Techno’s comms buzzed. They exchanged a look. What did Dream want?

“Dream?”

“Wilbur, it’s an emergency.”

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Wilbur felt his stomach fall. 

“The Capital called… they want to know what happened. Apparently our little fireworks show alerted them.”

“What?” Techno looked up, panic evident in his eyes (he couldn’t blame him, if they caught on by god would the  _ hunt _ begin again).

“They’ll be coming in two days. I want you two to be gone by then.” 

“What? Dream you little shit!” Tommy hissed, “You can’t just ban Wilbur and-”

“Tommy shut up.” Wilbur ran a hand through his hair (this was worse than he thought, especially if Dream wanted them out of here when it’ll happen). “This isn’t… He isn’t banning us from his lands.”

“Then what is-”

“I’ll let Sapnap and Eret go with.”

“What about you, Dream?” Wilbur looked down at the little communicator (he didn’t want to panic, he wanted to be logical and hoped they wouldn’t find out but the littlest and treacherous voice in the back of his head told him they could find out).

“They didn’t find out when I made the claim for this land.” Dream stated, his voice wavering a bit. “They won’t now.” 

“You little shit.” Techno grumbled, “I'm staying with you.”

“What? Techno you-”

“Come on, you know I have a name in the Capital as well.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Tubbo looked between Techno and Wilbur. “Why is it an emergency if the Capital’s guards come over?”

“Later.” Wilbur waved him off, “Dream, just let Techno stay. Sapnap and Eret can come with me.”

“Fine. Only because we both have big names.” Dream sighed. “Wilbur, take care and watch Sapnap for me.”

  
“Will do.” Wilbur hummed.

“Wilbur, what the fuck is going on?” Tommy shouted, stomping his foot in frustration. 

Wilbur and Techno exchanged a look as they pocketed their comms (they needed to lie, Tommy couldn’t keep a secret if he tried). Wilbur turned to Tommy and shook his head, “Would you believe me if I said we are outlaws?”

Tommy and Tubbo exchanged identical looks, wide eyes and an open mouth. They turned back to look at the grim faces of Techno and Wilbur. 

_ “What?”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho? What a l i e, Wilbur. Tsk, tsk... what will Phil say??
> 
> I had wanted to have Schlatt be a spy and shit but then I realized that would just make him a villain. He isn't a villain, just a really charismatic little shit who wanted power. 
> 
> oh no, the true villains are those in the Capital...
> 
> Plus, I keep mentioning these hunts like they're important. They've evolved into a Chekov's gun by now... I'd be a horrible author if I didn't use it. 
> 
> I wonder... what with this MCD tag??


	6. Ghast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy chased after Wilbur who was hurriedly packing his own things, “Wilbur, Wilbur- I- what? You and Techno are what now?”
> 
> “Well, technically not Techno but- Tommy I can’t really explain it right now.” Wilbur huffed. He shrugged on the satchel and turned to face Tommy. “Listen, Tommy… I want you and Tubbo to stay in Pogtopia for the duration of the Capital’s visit. Maybe have Niki with you or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great comments I'm ;-;
> 
> Hope you enjoy this newest installment hehee

Tommy chased after Wilbur who was hurriedly packing his own things, “Wilbur, Wilbur- I- what? You and Techno are what now?”

“Well, technically not Techno but- Tommy I can’t really explain it right now.” Wilbur huffed. He shrugged on the satchel and turned to face Tommy. “Listen, Tommy… I want you and Tubbo to stay in Pogtopia for the duration of the Capital’s visit. Maybe have Niki with you or something.”

“Wha- you can’t actually be leaving!” Tommy huffed, swatting Wilbur’s hands away. “I don’t believe you and Techno are outlaws! We’ve visited the Capital on so many occasions! You met me in the fucking Capital!”

“Times have changed and-”   
  


“No, you’re just lying Wilbur!” Tommy screamed, backing away from Wilbur. “Tell me the truth! I’m not a kid anymore.”

Wilbur licked his lips, looking conflicted. He wanted Tommy to stay safe (probably the only human he cares about). He would bring him along if he could but then they wouldn’t be able to talk freely. They might even have to traverse the Nether to get away quickly. Wilbur shook his head, “Tommy, listen… If you want answers… Techno and Dream might explain  _ when _ the men from the Capital leave.”

“Why not now?” Tommy huffed (he could be so stubborn sometimes).

“No time, Tommy.” Wilbur groaned, “If you’re really not a child anymore, you’d understand not to ask unnecessary questions and be  _ patient _ for once.”

“I- fine.” Tommy scowled, crossing his arms. “You owe me, Wilbur.”

Wilbur chuckled weakly, ruffling his hair, “Sure I do.”

If the Capital doesn't find out this was the work of a hybrid and he can make it out alive. Wilbur looked back down at his satchel and rechecked his supplies (merely a nervous habit, he knew he had everything). He looked back up and met Techno’s eyes.

“Techno, when you get to Dream… Tell him to let Niki stay with these two or they might end up blowing themselves up.”

“Funny coming from the person who literally blew up a country!” Tommy shouted from the back.

Wilbur chuckled and shook his head, “I’ll be meeting with Sapnap and Eret at the borders. They probably have the needed plans for us.”

“Borders of what?” Techno asked, making sure as he strapped both his axe and crossbow at his side. If he was fighting, he’d have to be prepared. “The SMP?”

“No, we’re meeting around the borders of Manberg.” Wilbur clarified, grabbing his beanie and shoving it on his head. “I’ll see you?”

“Hopefully.” Techno cracked a small grin (a shiver went up his spine).

Wilbur smacked his shoulder, “No one’s dying.”

“Stay safe, Wilbur.” Techno clapped his shoulder as they walked out of Pogtopia together. “Also, give Phil a little heads up, alright?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell dad.” Wilbur chuckled and shook his head. He turned back and called out to the two younger friends. “Tommy, Tubbo, Techno and I are leaving. Take care and don’t die.”

Tommy shouted something indiscernible in response and the two men laughed. He and Techno walked through the forest, the silence around them comfortable (they didn’t need to talk to fill the air). As Wilbur rummaged around in his satchel, checking and double-checking his items, Techno whistled as he looked around and stayed alert. It wasn’t long before they broke through the forest line and were met with civilization. 

“Well, this is where we part.” Techno chuckled, patting Wilbur on the back.

“Take care, Techno. If Phil would kill you for having me dead, imagine the rage if you didn’t come back.” Wilbur nodded.

“I know.” Techno chuckled and waved, moving the opposite direction of Manberg and towards the Community House. “Those Capital guards won’t know what hit ‘em.”

Wilbur shook his head and moved to walk towards the destroyed Manberg ( _ destroyed _ , something he had gleefully done). He looked around the still smoking creator and smirked in satisfaction. He could feel himself purr at the absolute destruction he made. Who knows how Schlatt and any other human had looked after this. His smile grew at the thought as he met Sapnap and Eret.

“You’re smiling at the destruction, huh.” Sapnap snorted, playing with a flint and steel. “You did good… Even I felt a bit elated despite not being the cause.”   
  
“Oh?” Wilbur smirked at the shorter male.

“Why am I stuck with two pyromaniacs…” Eret groaned, bringing a hand to cover their face.

“You just realized?” Sapnap grinned, tossing the flint and steel up and catching it in his hands.    
  
“How do Techno and Dream deal with you two.” Eret deadpanned.

“They don’t.” Sapnap and Wilbur chorused with matching grins.

Eret’s eyes may have been covered by their glasses but the two could tell they rolled them. They stuck their hands into their coat pockets, having switched their royal robe, “Anyways, Dream told me we’d be passing the Nether to get away faster. He suggested we go to Phil unless you have any other ideas?”

“No, Phil is our best choice.” Wilbur shook his head. “I know the coordinates of his Nether Portal. If ever he changed it, I can always contact him.”

“Great, let’s move.” Sapnap nodded towards the two, already moving towards the shared Nether Portal. “I don’t know if the Capital guards would traverse the Nether to get here faster since it’s dangerous.”

“They have a portal, right?” Eret tilted his head, “I’ve stayed in the Nether for quite a while but never saw any of the Capital officials pass through.”

“They do but it’s more for resources than for travel.” Wilbur explained, “They don’t like to travel in the Nether because they’re scared of the mobs. That and the terrain itself is dangerous, more so when the Nether started  _ growing _ .”

Sapnap laughed, “Well, as Nether hybrids we can navigate through our own home with ease… unless you have something to admit.”

“I’ll have you know I can navigate.” Wilbur snorted, shaking his head.

“So, what do you think about all this?” Sapnap fiddled with the satchel strap. 

“I’m a bit skittish, I didn’t expect them to do this.” Wilbur shrugged, “I had wanted to go back to Phil when this was all over but not like this, y’know?”

“Yeah I get you. I never expected to come home because of something like this.” Eret shook their head, shifting the glasses on his face. “Other than resource collecting, it’s been a while since I’ve actually been back to the Nether.”

“I get you.” Sapnap nodded along, “I was really enjoying this whole place.”

“You two sound like you’re never coming back.” Wilbur narrowed his eyes, observing the two carefully.

“It’ll be weeks until this place is fully clean of any of the Capital’s dogs.” Sapnap gestured around, “They’ll be combing this place and turning it upside down.”

“Who knows with them, honestly.” Eret turned to focus on the road before him. It was silent after that, since they realized this might be the last time in a while they’ll be able to see the Dream SMP lands. 

They reached the Nether Portal. Eret stood before it before looking back between the two pyromaniacs, “Shall we?”

“Home sweet home.” Sapnap smirked (he couldn’t agree more). 

The three stepped into the purple light and waited. They didn’t feel the pang of nausea humans felt when travelling to the Nether, instead they felt warmth and safety. They were home. 

* * *

Techno pushed the Community House’s door open and greeting him in the middle of the large house was Dream. The man was pacing around the place to the point that Techno could faintly see tiny purple particles around him. The Hybrid sighed and moved forward, grabbing Dream by the shoulder and stopping his pacing, “Hello.”

“Techno, hey.” Dream let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I just- got worried.”

“It’s fine.” Techno mused, leading Dream towards the stairs that brought them to the open roof. “Let’s talk about something else. How is everyone after Wilbur’s little show?”

“Niki and George are taking care of most of them.” Dream explained, “Bad and Skeppy weren’t there when it happened but when they heard about it they moved from their mansion to help the two. Schlatt and Quackity got burns and debris on them. I believe Schlatt broke a leg? Everyone else is fine with just minimal burns.”

“So your three lackeys managed to do it, huh.”

Dream chuckled, “They couldn’t grab everyone but the rest started running when they noticed Sapnap, George and Eret booking it.”

Techno hummed and looked off towards the soon to be setting sun. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed Wilbur, Eret and Sapnap going through the Nether Portal, “So what excuse did you give everyone for Eret and Sapnap disappearing?”

“I told them the two are off resource collecting in the Nether and Overworld and who knows how long that’ll take.” Dream turned his head a bit to see the three disappear into the Nether. “I said it was for the restoration of Manberg’s land because it’d be weird to just have a smoking crater.” 

“Nice.” Techno looked around the empty streets of the SMP. “So what was the plan for those three?”

“I expected you to go along.” Dream turned and his mask stared at Techno.

He shrugged, “If you’re facing off with the Capital then you’d need the Blood God at your side.”

Dream laughed, “Right, two people with high influence would truly intimidate them.”

“Ready to play god again?” Techno smirked, the sun catching the axe at his side making it glow.

Dream faced him fully, his axe behind his back giving its own eerie glow, “Always.” 

The two turned and stared off into the distance, facing the area where the Capital Guards will most likely enter with their horses. It won’t be long before they would be flocking the place, looking and inspecting things thoroughly out of fear and authority. 

“By the way, do you think Niki could go and stay with Tommy and Tubbo?” Techno asked, remembering that he couldn’t just leave the two alone or they might kill themselves. 

“Of course, I’ll see if she’s free.” Dream nodded at Techno, bringing a hand to shift his mask to properly fit his face. Techno noticed the ribbon of the mask had loosened which must be the reason the other man kept shifting it to fit back on his face. 

“I know that mask is really just for you to hide away from the stares… but is it really just for that?” Techno asked, looking at the blank porcelain mask curiously. 

“Ah, that.” Dream brought a hand up and tugged at the flowing green ribbons that tied the mask to his face. “Didn’t you see when we were duelling?” 

“I think I remember being a little distracted because I was duelling.” Techno deadpanned, “You know, cause that’s what I was supposed to do? Not ogle at your face.” 

Dream snorted before he wheezed, laughing at the retort. Techno snorted and crossed his arms. Dream shook his head and straightened, “Hm… Since technically you already saw me without it… what’s the harm?”

He moved and the mask was off. Techno turned to face his rival and friend in the face and blinked. He was greeted with bright and glowing purple eyes, a surefire sign of an Enderman hybrid. What truly looks off were the black scale like markings that crawled their way from his neck up to his cheeks, spreading out under his eyes like some kind of half mask. When he smiled, his teeth were sharp. 

“I see now.” Techno snorted, turning away once he saw all the details (he knew the other didn’t like being stared at for too long and he respected that). “You- that is a surefire way of knowing you’re a hybrid.”

“Yeah.” Dream laughed, placing the mask back on and tying the green ribbon around his head. 

“Those markings aren’t seen in any normal Enderman Hybrid.” Techno pointed out.

“It’s not.”

“Dream,” Techno sighed, “you know I hate dramatics.”

Dream snickered and shook his head, “Many were right to assume I was an Ender Dragon Hybrid rather than a simple Enderman Hybrid.” 

“You never told anyone?” Techno gave Dream a look.

“They never properly asked.” Dream shrugged, twirling a small stick in his hand. “I just never corrected anyone when they assumed I was an Enderman Hybrid.”

“Sneaky…” Techno mused, “Definitely your style.”

Dream grinned underneath his mask, “It is, after all Ender Dragon Hybrids are rare. I’m probably the only one right now, the others having already died off.”

“Is that why Endermen give you Pearls?” Techno raised an eyebrow.

Dream snorted, “It’s true that pearls are created by Endermen somewhere in their anatomy but Endermen hybrids can create pearls from chorus fruits. That’s where the teleporting powers originate from.”

Techno hummed, his eyes following the constant movement of Dream’s hands, “Who else knows?”

“Ah, not a lot.” Dream shrugged, “Sapnap saw me without my mask… uh, the Endermen can sense it and the Dragon knows obviously… then there’s you.”

“Not much.” Techno agreed, stretching his arms above his head. “So… what are your plans for our visitors?”

“Intimidation.” Dream shrugged pathetically, breaking the stick into two and tossing the remains into the tank of water. “Just tell them it’s none of their business what happens in my lands, that it was a practical joke and no one died.”

“Do you think they’ll blame hybrids?” Techno narrowed his eyes, his hands fiddling with the end of his cape. “I mean, sure they think they scared off most of the hybrids to stay in the Nether and End but they can have suspicions. I know it’s super pessimistic of me to say it, the hunts have ended years ago but still.”

“No, I get you.” Dream moved to run his hands through his hair. “It’s what I worry about and why I decided to let Wilbur, Eret and Sapnap leave.”

Techno nodded at his admittance, “We never know with the government.”

“Is this why you’re an anarchist?” Dream teased.    
  
“The best and valid reason.” Techno nodded. “If they ask any more questions?”

“That’s why I stayed.” Dream shrugged, “I’ll talk and talk until they leave.”

“Boohoo, no fighting?” Techno drawled.

“Why, do you really want us to fight?” Dream snorted, “Cause I can just take my mask off and that’s a one way ticket to fighting.”

Techno let out a barking laugh and Dream followed in suit as he wheezed. The two continued like that, enjoying each other’s presence and the comfort it brings. Hybrids never liked being alone. 

* * *

“Sapnap NO!” Eret screeched, dragging Sapnap back before he could light the tree on fire. They had just entered a Warped Forest and while Wilbur was busy leading them with the coordinates, Sapnap was trying to light something on fire. Again. 

“Why not?” Sapnap huffed.

“Weren’t you satisfied with Manberg being blown up?” Eret groaned.

“Well, yeah but my forte is burning. Manberg  _ blew up _ , not  _ burned down _ .” Sapnap emphasized, lighting the flint and steel and casually letting the flames catch onto a nearby vine.

“You are the worst.” Eret huffed, crossing their arms.

“Says the person who can willingly burn  _ and _ destroy things with your powers but still doesn’t do so.” Sapnap pouted, pocketing the flint and steel for the moment. He’ll concede to the wishes of his travel buddy, only because he didn’t want to be left behind with Eret cause they were arguing. 

“I don’t have that  _ itch _ like you do.” Eret grabbed Sapnap’s arm and led him to where they last saw Wilbur. When they did find Wilbur, Eret sighed once more while Sapnap giggled.

Wilbur had placed TNT down and already lit it. 

“Wilbur what-”

Wilbur grabbed the two and ducked behind a tree. When the TNT exploded, Eret looked down at the taller male, “You better have a good explanation for this.”

“Uh… explosion mining?” Wilbur gave an unsure smile.

“You are the worst.” Eret scowled.

“Nice.” Sapnap observed the destruction and the fires that it started.

“Was the destruction of Manberg not enough?” Eret dragged a hand down their face.

Wilbur snorted, “Please, this was on purpose.”

“What?” Eret deadpanned, looking at Wilbur. Their shades had slid down a bit due to their movements and blank white eyes stared back at him. Wilbur gave a wide smile in return.

“Phil makes sure to block his path with some netherrack, more to hide our footsteps than anything else.”

“Did you have to blow it up?”

“No?” Wilbur stood up and dusted himself off, “But where’s the fun in that?” 

Eret groaned and stood up too, Sapnap following in suit. The three approached the crater and Eret noted the view of an underground tunnel. They shook their head and collected some destroyed netherrack.

“I’ll cover it up, you two can go ahead.” Eret nodded towards the tunnel, “It’s just one straight tunnel right?”   
  


“Not really,” Wilbur flinched, looking back at the narrow and dark tunnel. “It has a lot of twists and turns, you still need the coordinates.”

“Alright then, you guys help me fix this.” Eret snorted, gesturing for them to follow his actions. 

The two exchanged a look before they groaned and set to fix the explosive mess that Wilbur had left behind. They got off a rocky start but things were looking up for them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, what's this... Dream is an Ender Dragon hybrid?? Heehee, I never really had him admit what kind of hybrid he really was, most of it were assumptions made by you all and the characters themselves. We can understand Dream has the mask to avoid the stares but then why wouldn't all the other Endermen do the same?? Dream was truly hiding something else or it would have been too easy for other hybrids to just hide would it?
> 
> Also... angst? Who's ready for that??/ I have smth planned next chapter heehee


	7. Human Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream leaned against the railings, looking out into the peaceful waters as he watched a fish swim by. He smiled behind the mask and let his head hang. He would enjoy this calm before the stress and tension would barge into his life. He felt a presence beside him and he turned to see Techno leaning against the railing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way... the 'villain' in this story is an OC. Not that important just wanted someone to represent the Capital and their ideals and I didn't want to use a CC cause uh... implications.

Dream leaned against the railings, looking out into the peaceful waters as he watched a fish swim by. He smiled behind the mask and let his head hang. He would enjoy this calm before the stress and tension would barge into his life. He felt a presence beside him and he turned to see Techno leaning against the railing as well.

“How are you holding up?” The monotone voice betrayed nothing but Dream knew he was concerned. “I got a small whisper from Wilbur that they’re almost there. They just need to pass through a Basalt Delta before they reach Phil’s portal. Even then the portal doesn’t really lead to the house immediately and they’ll have to travel a bit more.”

“That’s good to hear.” Dream nodded before he turned back to face the river.

“Why did you do it?”

“What?”  
  


“Why did you allow Wilbur to blow it all up just to get everyone out?” Techno leaned against his hand, raised an eyebrow at the masked hybrid.

“It was his desire, it’s only fit to help him through it.” Dream shrugged, “When you’re in these walls, I can basically let anything happen. You all can do whatever you want as long as no one dies.”

“Even that little war you had?” Techno snorted, leaning back.

“It was more to keep things a little exciting.” Dream snorted, “It wasn’t like I was allowing them to kill people either.”

“Just severely injure them, how fun.” Techno drawled. He paused and tilted his head, his ears twitching a bit. “They’re coming.”

“I know.” Dream whispered and turned to look at the horizon. The sun was about to peak above them and he could hear the thundering hooves of the Capital’s guards. It made for an ominous noise and it got louder the closer they got. “How many do you think they even need?”

“I’m guessing they’re just sending a lot over because of the intimidation factor.” Techno yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He heard a few bones crack and he let out a relieved sigh. “Will this be a private meeting or a public one?”

“Public. The more witnesses, the easier it will be to get them away.” Dream rolled his shoulders back and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. He turned his head to look at the Community House which was undoubtedly full at the moment. “Do you want to be part of the welcoming committee?”

Techno grinned with all teeth, showing off his slightly sharper canines, “Oh, do I.” 

The two walked side by side as they moved to wait at where they predicted the guards would enter through. It was no secret those from the Capital couldn’t help but have a flair for the dramatics. Dream had only been at the place once and he had scrunched up his nose at the mere sight of everything. It was like they were trying to remind everyone else how _human_ they were. Still, Dream had gone there for a purpose and it was to see the face of the man who had declared the witch hunts to happen.

That hadn’t lasted long as Sapnap had messaged him with their comms and he had to leave. He only caught the beginning of the announcement. He only saw the loud fireworks, the annoying trumpets and the cheers from the crowd. He hated it. Hated how they celebrated the death of many others. How they saw it as an accomplishment. He hated how easy it was to disregard so many lives. 

Before the hunts, none of the hybrids even harbored any hard feelings to humans. They were more content to living on their own. Surviving in a world that was going against them at every turn. Trying to live in a world that denied them of their desires (or perhaps had forced those desires and powers onto them). Then those pitiful humans had added another load to the already heavy weight that hybrids carried. 

Dream narrowed his eyes from behind the mask. The official that was said to come over was a name he had recognized. He was the leading force, only second to the damned prince, to the hybrid hunts. He was said to be the ferocious leader of the hunts. Dream wouldn’t put it past the human to look much older than when he had hunted hybrids. After all, humans aged way too fast. A little trait that Dream took vindictive glee in knowing. 

“Here they come.” Techno muttered, his hand twitching towards the axe strapped to his side. 

Dream let out a breath as he straightened his back. Time to put on a secondary mask, “Here we go.”

The two stepped on opposite sides of the path when a horse had arrived and stood on its hind legs, letting out a loud whinny. The rider pulled at the reins and once the horse calmed down, he had turned to the two on either side of him and nodded in respect. Dream and Techno hadn’t lied when they said their names were well known in the Capital. Both were well known in two areas, Dream for his hunting capabilities and Techno for his skills in combat and strategy. 

“The official will arrive shortly along with her guard.”

Dream perked up at that, “Her?”

“Yes.” The man got off the horse and held onto the reins, “Where can I tie him?”

“Ah, there’s a shed over there.” Dream gestured towards what they had dubbed as the pet shed. The thought of the pronoun never leaving his head. He couldn’t have remembered wrong, could he? He wasn’t there for the hunts itself but he was aware of the important figureheads.

The guard, from his uniform and the seal tacked onto his chest, nodded. Dream kept his eyes on the man as he led his horse over. It wasn’t long before more horses appeared before the two and Dream’s attention snapped back to the arriving party. He noted that there was a small platoon of guards that had come along, not counting the ‘messenger’ who had arrived early. In the middle of the formation was a woman with long black hair.

Her outfit was starkly different from the formal wear of the guards around her. She had on a hunter’s outfit that hid behind her long dark brown poncho. Her amber eyes looked down on Dream and he swore it was familiar. As he stared back up at her with his porcelain mask, he could’ve sworn that the name belonged to a man. Perhaps he was mistaken and this was truly the cause of the many deaths of his comrades, strangers or not. 

“Dream, I presume?” Elizabeth nodded at him, jumping down from her horse and handing the reins to the messenger. 

“Yes, ah-”

“Oh, you recognize my name as my brother’s?” She tilted her head with a disarming smile, “A common occurrence, no matter. My brother is more known for his expeditions to the south rather than the north. You may call me Elizabeth.”

“I see, I apologize.” Dream cleared his throat, “If you would follow me, we can relocate to a more enclosed and formal setting.”

Techno snorted quietly as he walked by Dream’s side. They both led a figurehead of death and destruction towards the Community House. As they walked, they settled in a comfortable silence and Techno shoved his hands into his pants. He had been tense when the whole platoon arrived but had relatively calmed down during their walk. Techno could recognize any hunter at first glance, especially when they had tried to recruit him. He had taken the time to analyse their build and their mannerisms (a psychological profile, if he would). Plus, he had fought Dream, someone who was known for his hunting capabilities. 

The platoon of guards were not hunters. They were just knights, trained for fighting wars and protecting higher ups. They weren’t used to hunting. They weren’t _built_ for hunting. Dream and this woman was built for hunting (though Dream had learned it for survival). They had trained in the patience of the hunt. The stealth of it. The knights only knew how to fight and defend, there was no grace of patience. At least, not like that of a hunter. No knowledge of how to chase prey and be the predator. 

He only needed to keep an eye on one person.

It wasn’t long before they reached the Community House where everyone else was just lounging around. Everything was going according to what Dream described except for the fact that Tommy and Tubbo were there. His eyes widened and he blinked, trying to see if he was imagining things. With a shake of his head, he recounted the many people in the House and took attendance. They were all there except for Wilbur, Eret and Sapnap. That meant Tommy and Tubbo were there. Techno’s throat went dry as he stared at the two.

He nudged Dream, “Dream, Tommy and Tubbo are here.”

Dream’s hand twitched before he tapped Techno’s arm twice. Techno hummed and looked back, waving at Tommy and Tubbo. If anything went downhill, he'd make sure to protect them (at least if they were targeted but he had a gut feeling they wouldn’t even be spared a glance).

“So, why has the Capital sent you?” Dream tilted his head a bit, regarding the hunter before him. His calm facade was something he had practiced over the years. Speaking to men and women who have been known to kill his kind was sickening. 

“As you may know, despite the distance your lands have, we were still able to see quite the big explosion.” Elizabeth explained, looking around a bit. Dream’s hand twitched when her gaze lingered much longer on the Community House, more importantly who was inside. 

They hadn’t gone inside the House but Techno could tell that everyone inside was listening in on the conversation. He could tell with their eager looks and the uncharacteristic silence that enveloped the whole area. He could see Schlatt and Quackity talking in hushed whispers but their eyes were trained on Dream. 

“Would you like to see the damage?” Dream tilted his head, a habit he did since no one could see if he had raised his eyebrows or not. He kept his eyes on Elizabeth as her eyes snapped towards him and she gave an easy smile. 

“No need, the Capital doesn’t care for the land.” Elizabeth waved him off, looking off into the horizon.

Techno tried not to snort, knowing she would turn to him if he did. It was no surprise, the Capital was a no-nonsense government, they never cared for private lands but more about the people and their actions. If they could arrest someone and appear in better light to the general populace, then they would. If they could execute a person to raise public opinion, they would. Everything the Capital did was ruthless and cruel, only doing whatever gives them an advantage. A prime example of this were the hunts.

“If you’re not here for the land-”

“I’m here to see who did it.” Elizabeth cut him off with a scowl, glaring at Dream. 

Techno blinked. That would only mean they did have suspicions. They did send a seasoned hunter over. She’d sniff them out quite easily. He straightened and tilted his head as he continued to listen to them, his eyes shifting to the sudden movement inside the Community House. It seemed like there was an argument starting there. He eyed them and noticed that Schlatt had started it with Tommy hissing back at him. Thankfully, George got in between the two.

“Well, everyone who lives here is inside this house right now.” Dream rapped his knuckles against the wood beside the door. “If you want-”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Elizabeth moved past him, opening the door without much of a knock. 

Dream and Techno exchanged a look from behind her back. Techno shrugged and Dream shook his head, his shoulders slumping forward. This was standard Capital men behavior. They entered after her and stood by the door. Dream leaned against the wall with crossed hands while Techno shoved his own into his pants pockets. 

“Dream?” George walked from the middle of the House to stand by his friend. His eyes were trained on Elizabeth as he warily inspected her.

“This is Lady Elizabeth.” Dream nodded at her direction as she scanned the room and their faces. “She’s a representative from the Capital.”

“Is it because of the explosion?” Schlatt scoffed, crossing his arms. He had a few bandages around his arms and neck but overall he looked fine (he must have more bandages under his dress shirt and pants). Quackity was beside him and he looked to be slightly worse for wear, having left his beanie (or it had flown off during his escape from the explosion) and he had more bandages around his arms. 

“Yes, it is.” Elizabeth smiled, bringing her hands together behind her back as she moved to stand in the middle. “Would any of you care to tell me all about it?”

“I placed the TNT.” Dream conceded. Elizabeth turned and looked at Dream, which meant she didn’t see the confused and shocked noises of those behind her. Techno kept his eyes on Tommy as the younger made a strangled noise. 

“I detonated it.” Techno added after a little thought, raising a hand with a lazy smirk. He ignored how Niki slapped a hand on Tommy’s mouth, stopping him from screaming out.

“Oh?” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She still had her back to the rest of the SMP excluding Dream, Techno and George. Dream wasn’t all that worried about George since the older man was known for hiding his expressions and asking questions later (he liked that about his friend, they knew each other for so long that they could easily fall into a bit and they won’t question it and go along with it instead).

“Techno-” Tommy whispered, pushing Niki’s hand away from his mouth.

“It was mostly planned as a troll.” Dream sighed, acting like he was caught doing a prank. He brought a hand to scratch behind his neck, “I didn’t expect it would make this big of a damage.”

“You, of all people, were not aware of the consequences of rigging… whatever amount of TNT that you used?” Elizabeth then turned to face Techno, “And you as well… you just… set it off?”

Techno shrugged, “It sounded fun coming from Dream.”

“Techno what are you talking about?” Tommy burst out, frowning. Elizabeth turned around with a raised eyebrow while Techno shook his head at Tommy. He didn’t listen and continued to speak, “We all know it was Wilbur who did it!”

“Wilbur?” Elizabeth tilted her head to the side.

“I think it is public knowledge already that he wanted to blow Manberg up and actually did.” Quackity added from his place as he glared at Dream and Techno. He didn’t know what was wrong with those two. While he was sure they were a part of it as well, they hadn’t really made it a secret either, he didn’t know why they were taking the fall for it. 

“Do tell me more.” Elizabeth purred, stepping forward as she placed a faux comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy turned to face her, ignoring Dream and Techno, “He had planned it all! It was like he snapped all of a sudden and then…”

“Tommy-” Dream stopped when Elizabeth’s finger tapped on his mask. He recoiled in shock, making space between her fingers and his mask. 

“You know… these lands hold some secrets.” Elizabeth hummed, her grip tightening on Tommy’s shoulder. He flinched and tried to step back. “Two great men claiming they purposely blew up such a large portion of land… another young man who claimed it was all part of some elaborate scheme cooked up by someone who isn’t even here from what I can tell.”

“Elizabeth-”

“No, listen to me Dream.” She turned to face him, her eyes dark as her smile disappeared. “You said that everyone was here but it seems like someone’s missing… I trusted you- the Capital trusted you.”

Dream’s hands clenched beside him, “I didn’t-”

“I’ve always wondered what’s behind that mask.”  
  


Dream stepped back, bringing up his axe. He pointed it at Elizabeth while Techno stood at his side, crossbow in hand. Everyone in the Community House gaped, some of them jumping up to protest while others stood up with tense shoulders (their hands twitched to where their weapons were).

“Wait, Dream, you don’t have to…” George reached towards his friend, trying to calm him down. For as long as he knew the blonde man, he was always touchy with his mask and the topic of his face. He doesn’t even think Sapnap knows of how he looks. This, however, was an overreaction. He was unsure however as he kept an eye on Elizabeth.

Dream merely shrugged his hand off as he backed up to a door, “I think you’ve heard all that is there to hear, Elizabeth.”

“We could escort you to leave.” Techno suggested with a sharp grin. 

“Techno what’s going on?” Tommy asked, stomping away from Elizabeth. “You- Is this because Wilbur is considered an outlaw-”

“Tommy.” Dream stopped him, his voice hard. Tommy snapped his mouth shut, eyes widening. “Stop talking.”

“What’s this?” Elizabeth turned back to Tommy, “No, no… continue talking.” 

Tommy looked from Elizabeth and back to Dream and Techno. He shook his head and backed away (Techno felt an itch to decapitate the woman before him, how _dare she threaten his brother_ ). The woman narrowed her eyes and straightened, looking everyone in the eye. She stepped forward, her actions like lightning, and snatched Dream’s mask from his face. He let out a yell, stumbling back and covering his face. Techno growled and stepped forward, blocking Dream from view (he should protect him, _keep him safe and make sure he chopped up her fingers for doing that to his friend_ ). This was too slow as Elizabeth stepped back with a knowing glint in her eyes. 

Niki held Tommy and Tubbo back, the two having let out two shouts as the woman seemed to not care about people’s boundaries. Even Schlatt looked shocked, having stood up when she pulled such a daring move (he had been invited here and he respected Dream, even throughout their little _stage play of an election_ ). Everyone else was tense, ready to spring into action at any given moment. Fundy and Karl had crossbows out with an arrow in hand and ready to load. Ponk and Punz had drawn their sword and kept their eyes on Elizabeth. Bad, Skeppy and Ant stood in a shadowy corner, their weapons in hand as they waited for a moment to strike. 

“Oh my…” Elizabeth held the mask in her hand, a sharp smile slowly forming on her face. “I didn’t think-”

  
“That’s enough.” George hissed, stepping in front of Techno. His goggles were pushed up and he glared at the woman before him. “You’ve overstayed your welcome. Leave.”

“Leave?” Elizabeth chuckled. She was more focused on Dream and Techno, her eyes analyzing them, to notice that everyone around her was hostile. 

“That was too far.” Fundy huffed, his hands itching to load the crossbow and scare her away. 

Bad stepped out of the shadows as he aimed his sword at Elizabeth, “Everyone here respects Dream and we know he doesn’t like having his mask off.”

“You’re in his land.” Schlatt frowned, “You abide by his rules.” 

“That was too far!” Tubbo added from behind Tommy, “It’s- that’s just rude!”

“It seems like you all don’t know.” Elizabeth scowled, her voice turning cold. “That so-called ‘leader’ of yours is a hybrid.”

There was a tense silence as all eyes moved from Elizabeth to Dream. Techno’s eyes widened and he backed up a bit, covering his friend from their eyes. While he was an Ender Dragon hybrid it was clear he shared a few characteristics from the Endermen. He narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth and aimed his crossbow at her. There was an itch under his skin, the want and need to protect his friend and fellow kin. To take him away from here as he slaughtered every single one-

Techno let out a calming breath and kept his eyes on Elizabeth, “That’s enough, you don’t have anything to prove-”

“I saw those markings.” Elizabeth roared, throwing the mask to the ground. Everyone flinched when it broke, the fragile porcelain cleaving itself in half at the impact. Techno felt a hand clutch the back of his shirt (he had to _protect_ ). “I might not be aware what kind of Hybrid he is but I’m sure that he isn’t a normal human!”

“You-”

“Techno, RUN!” Dream screamed, swerving back and throwing the door open (he knew staying there was a death wish, he needed to _leave_ ). Techno felt a pull on the back of his shirt and he stumbled back a bit before he fired one of the fireworks into the roof. It created enough of a distraction and noise for him to turn and book it, matching Dream’s pace easily (he won’t leave him, he’ll keep him _safe_ , same with Phil and Wilbur and Sapnap and Eret). 

When the bright lights cleared and their ears stopped ringing, Elizabeth ran at the door. She shoved George to the side, causing him to fall. He stayed on the ground as he gaped at the open door in shock as Techno and Dream slowly got further and further away. She clawed at the sides before she screamed, loud enough to echo around the lands, “GET THOSE TWO AND KILL THEM!”

With sufficient orders, there was a mass of footsteps as the platoon of guards took her command and made chase towards the two. Dream gritted his teeth as he searched his pockets. Techno loaded more fireworks into his crossbow and turned to shoot at the approaching guards. He ignored the shouts as the fireworks undoubtedly burned a few of them (not as much as he’d hoped, they wore enchanted armor after all).

“Why can’t you teleport?” Techno hissed, hooking his crossbow on his waist. 

“I don’t know where Phil’s place is.” Dream fretted. He looked around wildly, on hand still digging into his pocket. When he came out with nothing, he cursed before he pointed at the Nether portal, “There. We’ll loop around and get in the Nether. Trained or not… the guards won’t traverse into the Nether without more orders from Elizabeth.”

Techno grunted, grabbing Dream’s wrist and taking a sharp left, “Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream's mask go b r r


	8. Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continued to run, ignoring the many shouts and clanging of armor as the guards chased them. Techno kept his grip on Dream’s wrist tight, ensuring that they won’t be separated at all costs. If they do, either one of them would be as good as dead. Techno gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to run faster, to reach the Nether Portal with so much time to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, trigger warning for panic attack
> 
> Not really sure if I wrote it well but be aware either way. It starts when Wilbur asks about Dream sending a message and ends when it switches to Eret.

They continued to run, ignoring the many shouts and clanging of armor as the guards chased them. Techno kept his grip on Dream’s wrist tight, ensuring that they won’t be separated at all costs. If they do, either one of them would be as good as dead. Techno gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to run faster, to reach the Nether Portal with so much time to spare. They reached the stairs that led up to the Portal and the two scrambled up with grace. They did not trip, not once and they reached the top without any fuss. Without sparing a glance behind them, they entered the Portal.

“DREAM!” Dream’s head snapped up when he heard the familiar shriek of George. He looked past the dizzying motions of the portal frame and locked onto George’s figure in the distance. Techno tightened his grip on Dream’s wrist, both to comfort and remind him. “DREAM, WAIT PLEASE- WE CAN TALK-”

The rest of the sentence was cut when they were finally transported into the hot landscape of the Nether. Techno let out a sigh of relief as he let the familiar terrain and atmosphere wash over him but he never let his guard down. He stepped forward and tugged for Dream to follow.

“Let’s go.” He muttered, keeping his face forward.

“I-” Dream swallowed and looked down, “Alright.”

The two continued on with their journey, not looking back nor stopping. Techno didn’t mention the lack of mask nor the (obviously) tearful scream of George. He, however, tightened his grip from time to time, reminding Dream that he was there for him. They walked a good few meters away from the general area of where they constantly lingered in the Nether and entered the wild. When they entered the Warped Forest, Techno heard Dream take a deep and shaky breath.

“Do you know where we’re going?” He asked. 

Techno doesn’t mention his crack in his voice and hummed, “I do. I memorized the path to Phil’s place easily. We’ll just make sure to cover up our path.”

“Alright.” Dream sped up a bit and walked side-by-side with Techno. They walked in silence, letting the ambient sounds of the Nether drown away their worries and thoughts.

“Did you- would you have gone back?” Techno lowered his voice and head, letting bits of his hair hide his gaze as he side-eyed Dream. 

“No.” Dream whispered, shifting his hand so he was the one clutching Techno’s sleeve. “This- letting him know was one of my biggest and greatest fears.” 

“Why?” Techno heard from somewhere (probably Phil, if he was being honest) that talking about your feelings and problems helped you sort through them properly. He didn’t really believe in this but if it would help Dream and whatever torrent thoughts the other man had in his mind, then he would do it (who knows with Dream, he was known for overthinking things and having thoughts that traveled a mile a minute).

“George- we, Sapnap and I, met him in the Capital. We were just fooling around when we bumped into him.” Dream’s free hand moved around as he gestured around him. “I- it didn’t take an idiot to see he’d share the same views as the Capital but we got close and well…”

“You never found a way to let go.” Techno finished with a sharp nod. “I get it… it’s the same as when Phil found Tommy. He’s- well, he’s human but we still kept him.”

Dream let out a wet chuckle, “So we both have two humans we care about, huh?”

“No doubt about it.” Techno let out a laugh himself. “I noticed you rummaging through something in your pockets earlier.”

“Oh that.” Dream looked down and kicked at a rock by his foot, “I was trying to see if I brought my comms with me but I think I left it with George or back at my base.”

“Don’t worry, I have mine.” Techno shrugged, “We can contact Wilbur and Phil that way.”

Dream smiled and nodded, remembering he wasn’t alone in all this. That he and Sapnap weren’t alone like before. Dream allowed himself to listen to his surroundings, pushing the normal ambiance of the biomes to the back of his mind as he tried to pick out any unusual sounds. When nothing came up, he let his shoulders relax.

“They didn’t follow us.” Dream murmured. While he had somewhat understood why they didn't, the Nether was dangerous for humans, they were considered dangerous targets. If they just let them go, it’ll both be a waste and a lost opportunity. 

“They’re knights.” Techno hummed, peeking through the trees. “Chasing after us here, in my home territory, is basically suicide. They need a hunter.”

Dream snorted, “I’d have thought they used knights during the hunts as well.”

“They did but sparsely. Knights aren’t trained for long hunts and convoluted plans and chases. They were more to tank out any attacks.” Techno explained, remembering that Dream wasn’t present during the actual hunts. “It will take a day tops for Elizabeth to gather men, I’m sure of it.”

“So we’ll have to be out of the Nether when that happens.” Dream whispered, looking around. “Are we getting near?”

Techno stopped and sniffed the air. He crouched on the ground and felt the soil under his hand. When he brought his hand back up, he could see some soot mixing with ash and soil. He shook his head and stood back up, dusting his pants off. He turned to the cliff face they were approaching and nodded at it’s direction.

“They went into the maze.” Techno explained, “Wilbur blew it up, expected.”

Dream chuckled and walked towards the wall, placing his hands on the wall. He pressed his ear to the wall and knocked on the stone. He hummed and gestured for Techno to come closer. He raised an eyebrow and moved to stand beside Dream.

“What are you doing?” Techno tilted his head.

  
  
“I can teleport in.” Dream tilted his head with a small smile. "I know how thick the wall is, all I have to do is appear at the other end of this wall.” 

“Will you give me a hand and ask me if I trust you?” Techno drawled sarcastically. 

Dream snorted and shook his head. He grabbed Techno’s wrist and without warning he felt his world shift. He laughed when Techno was bent over and coughing next to him inside the wall. He patted his back and looked at the dark and winding hallways that were painstakingly mined by someone. He analyzed the walls and let his eyes rove around, looking for any sign that could lead them to the exit.

“You won’t find anything.”

“Excuse me?” Dream looked at Techno who straightened and looked at the hallway. 

“Phil made it so everything is the same. There’s no clue to the maze.” Techno smiled, “You’d really need one of us to get past this.”

“That’s relieving.” 

“Let’s go, we’ll need to hurry if we want to reach our home in a short time.” Techno took Dream’s hand in his and led the other male through the winding hallways that seemed to look the same no matter where they turned. 

* * *

Wilbur blew at his fringe as he leaned against the tree trunk. They had finally left the Nether but they’d need to walk a few more meters before they reached Phil’s home. Wilbur hummed and looked at Eret and Sapnap who were having a conversation while Sapnap was lighting a fire. It wasn’t big (definitely not big enough for a forest fire, they were too close to Phil’s house for them to risk that) but enough for Sapnap to stare at it in wonder for a few seconds. Wilbur smiled and finally let himself relax. 

That was until he heard leaves rustling. Eret snapped towards him and nodded. Wilbur returned the nod and stood up. He jumped and took a hold of a branch, swinging up and flipping so he could crouch on a branch. He was hidden by the leaves as he lowered himself, keeping silent and he watched whoever was in the bushes go into the open. Wilbur was easily recognizable and with his raggedy appearance, he looked like an outlaw. Eret and Sapnap could easily stave off any suspicion with practiced ease but this was the first time Wilbur had truly tried living without repressing his hybrid half.

“Who’s there?” Eret called out. 

There was silence before a stranger approached, shaking some leaves from his outfit. Wilbur’s eyes widened and he tensed. That was a hunter’s outfit. Not even any hunter but a hybrid hunter. He clenched his mouth shut and glared at the hunter as he approached the other two. Eret placed a smile on his face as he approached the man with Sapnap putting out the fire.

“Who may you be?” Eret asked, his smile disarming despite the dark tint of his glasses. Glasses that hid pure white eyes that belonged to Ghast hybrids due to the production of tears. “And what is someone like you doing here?”

The hunter eyed Eret’s clothes, “I should be asked you that question.”

Eret shrugged and dragged Sapnap close, “So?”

“Ah, I was just passing by.” The hunter brought a hand up to scratch at his neck. This action caused his poncho to raise and display some of the weapons in his arsenal. “I got called for something important and I feel like I lost my way, could you help me perhaps?”

“That depends, where are you heading to?” Sapnap huffed, crossing his arms and looking impatient, “We do have somewhere to be.”

“Ah, sorry.” The hunter let out a sheepish laugh. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he fought hard not to shift in his place. Hunters were skilled in noticing things immediately and any minute movement could gain his attention. “I need to head to… Dream’s land? You know, the famous Dream SMP.”

Eret blinked, “Why do you need to head there?”  
  
“Like I said, something important came up.” The hunter coughed into his fist, looking between Eret and Sapnap. “Well?”

“It’s towards that general direction.” Eret pointed away from the portal but still somewhat towards the SMP. He didn’t give him the safer and shorter route but the longer one. A little out of spite and to delay his appearance in the SMP. If a hybrid hunter was going to the SMP for an ‘important meeting’, then something had happened. 

The hunter grinned and nodded, thanking them. Without another word, he had run off to the direction that Eret pointed towards. There were a few tense seconds of silence before Wilbur breathed out a sigh of relief and dropped down from the tree. Leaves followed his descent and he brushed them off his clothes and hair, taking his beanie and keeping it in a pocket. He ruffled his hair and met Eret’s eyes, “That- something went wrong.”

Sapnap hissed and punched a nearby tree, “Shit, what about Dream and Techno?”

“I don’t know, did Dream not message you?” Wilbur frowned, looking at Sapnap.

Sapnap’s head shot up and he dug into a satchel for his comms. He pulled it out and turned it on, checking any of the messages. His eyes skimmed through the many panicked messages from George, Bad and Ant and instead focused on whether Dream sent him anything or not. There was nothing. His hands felt numb and there was a ringing in his ears. He opened his mouth but he couldn't form any words. Dream could be _dead_ . The communicator dropped from his hands and he shook where he stood. His best friend and only family could be dead. Killed by those _hunters_. 

The ringing in his ears increased and he took a shaky breath. For a moment, he was silent. Everything was silent as he faced a cold hard fact. Dream could be dead. He could be dead on the grounds of his own land. George could’ve been the reason. Bad could’ve been the reason. Any and every single one of those _humans_ could be the reason that he lost his best friend and brother. Distantly, he can hear someone calling his name as he wallowed in his regret and sorrow. 

He wanted to sink to his knees and scream. He wanted to run back to the SMP and kill every single one of them. He wanted to burn everything in sight. He wanted to destroy them for destroying his family. He wanted them to pay for all the wrong that they did. He wanted to stay there and cry. He wanted to hug Dream’s body, alive or not. He wanted a lot of things but he couldn't move. He can’t move and he can’t see. His vision was blurry and his cheeks felt wet. Why couldn’t he have stayed? Why didn’t Dream stop being stubborn and just let him stay? He had wanted to stave off the feeling of uselessness when he went on this trip by burning a few things. Now, this made him want to burn the whole Capital to the ground.

He gasped and his vision cleared somewhat. The tears still burned his eyes and blurred his vision but there was a new sting. His cheek stung with pain and Sapnap blinked the tears away. He looked up (when did he get on the ground) and was met with the scrunched face of Wilbur as he held his face in his hands. They were gentle and soft (despite the fact that they were the same hands that slapped him out of his stupor, literally).

“Sapnap, listen to me.” Wilbur started, speaking slowly and letting the words sink in. “Listen to my voice, take a deep breath.” 

“I- Dream, he could-”

“No, no.” Wilbur lowered his voice slightly, “Just follow me, okay?”

Sapnap nodded, blinking away at his tears. He focused on Wilbur’s eyes, they were so pretty. A deep amber color that looked gold in the sunlight. He blinked again when he realized Wilbur was talking again. He listened to Wilbur and blocked out whatever voices were clogging his head (his or otherwise). 

“Take a deep breath.” Wilbur nodded slowly when Sapnap followed, “Let it out. Breathe in… Breathe out.” 

While Wilbur calmed Sapnap down, Eret had picked up the communicator that Sapnap had dropped in his state of panic. He scrolled through the messages, remembering to stay invisible to ensure the sender did not see that he had read their messages. He frowned when he reached the very top and read George’s messages first. 

_George: Sapnap! Where are you? Dream said to meet at the Community House!_

  
_  
George: Sapnap, SAPNAP_

_George: Sapnap did you know about Dream?_

_George: SAPNAP PLEASE_

_George: Sapnap, Dream ran off with Techno- where are you?_

_George: Dream went to the bloody Nether, the idiot! He could’ve talked to us about it._

_George: The Capital guards were chasing them too…_

_George: Sapnap please, Dream isn’t answering me. Please answer._

_George: Sapnap, please I- I don't know what to do..._

_George: ...Sapnap, you didn’t know right?_

Eret frowned and swiped out of the messages. He picked Bad’s and read through them. They were of the same gist. Even Ant’s was similar. He brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up. He shook his head and kept his glasses up as he turned and looked at Wilbur and Sapnap. Thankfully, the blaze hybrid seemed to have calmed down slightly and listened to whatever Wilbur was speaking to in hushed tones. Eret sighed and turned around to face the general direction of Phil’s house.

He couldn’t blame Sapnap. He knew that Dream and him were family. They only had each other for the longest time. To know or even assume the other was dead was scarring. He didn’t know how Dream was faring, or Techno for that matter. They hadn’t received any word from the two so far. But from what he can infer from the messages, the two had run off to the Nether Portal with Capital guards on their trail. Had the guards chased after them, the three friends would have shown more concern and urgency. 

Eret sighed and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw a blonde man with a red and white striped bucket hat at the edge of the clearing. He cleared his throat and fumbled for his glasses when the man chuckled and waved him off. 

“There’s no need, Eret.” He smiled kindly. 

Eret blinked before he recognized the voice of the man, “Philza?”

“Just call me Phil and it’s fine.” Phil chuckled. He shifted and metallic and skeletal wings sprouted from his back. They shifted around for a bit as Phil gestured to them, “We all have some things up our sleeve.” 

Eret smiled at the older man and nodded. He then remembered his two other friends and looked back, Phil following his line of sight. He stopped smiling for a bit. 

“Wilbur?” Phil frowned, stepping forward when he saw Wilbur hugging Sapnap. He approached them slowly and noticed that it was Sapnap who was clinging to Wilbur, his hands bunching up the cloth of Wilbur’s jacket from the back. He knelt down and placed a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, “Hey.”

Sapnap looked up and sniffed, “Hi Phil.” 

“Are you injured, Sapnap?” Phil squeezed his shoulder. “How about Wilbur?”

“”M fine.” Sapnap mumbled, burying his head back on Wilbur’s shoulder.

“I’m fine as well, Phil.” Wilbur shifted to smile at Phil. “How about you? Why are you here?”

“I came to check on you two.” Phil ruffled his son’s hair, “I got worried when you took a little longer than necessary.”

“Thanks.” Wilbur mumbled as he patted Sapnap’s back. The younger male tightened his hold and buried his head into the crook of his neck. Wilbur blinked before he chuckled. “You want me to carry you?”

Sapnap hummed into his shirt and Wilbur smiled. He re-positioned Sapnap and got a better grip on the younger and pushed himself up. Phil helped him on his feet before he turned to Eret, “Well, since Wilbur is busy… care to update me on what’s happening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of Communication? *nods* Lack of Communication. 
> 
> Platonic hand holding? *nods* Platonic hand holding.
> 
> Tugging on the sleeve/back of shirt? *nods* Tugging on the sleeve/back of shirt.
> 
> Platonic cuddling? *nods* Platonic Cuddling.
> 
> Carrying a friend? *nods* Carrying a friend.


	9. Ender Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I see…” Phil frowned as he leaned forward with laced hands. Wilbur had accompanied Sapnap to his room because the younger man was clingy and still resurfacing from imagining a world without his only family. Phil shivered at that. He can’t imagine losing any one of his boys, hybrid or not. This just made him worry over Techno even more. 

“I see…” Phil frowned as he leaned forward with laced hands. Wilbur had accompanied Sapnap to his room because the younger man was clingy and still resurfacing from imagining a world without his only family. Phil shivered at that. He can’t imagine losing any one of his boys, hybrid or not. This just made him worry over Techno even more. 

“Did Techno not send anything yet?” Eret asked, setting his glasses down on the table. “I mean, they could be busy… They had guards chasing after them.”

“Yes but from what the messages show, they’re Capital guards and not hunters.” Phil explained, spreading his hands apart and gesturing with them. “They’re different. Hunters can chase after their prey no matter where they go and use underhanded methods to get an advantage. Capital guards on the other hand are more prone to being shields or tanks, they take the heavier hits while also holding down whoever isn’t killed outright.”

Eret flinched and looked down. He fiddled with his glasses, “What if we reach out to them? Call Techno cause I have a bad feeling about contacting Dream.” 

Phil hummed and considered the options. They could reach out to the two but they don’t know their situation. Who knows what kind of situation they were in. Alive or dead, contacting them might reveal their location. It was a hard decision to choose between two of his sons. With a sigh, he brought a hand to cover his eyes as he told Eret his choice, “We’ll have to wait for them and hope they’re alright.” 

Eret let out a breath and picked at the tabletop, “I feel so useless…”

“What makes you say that?” Phil uncovered his eyes and stared at the hybrid before him.

“When Sapnap got a panic attack and started to break down, I couldn’t do anything and now Dream and Techno-” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, the words dying on his throat.

“You couldn’t control any of those.” Phil stated earnestly, his tone soft. “I- If anyone should feel useless it’d be me. I’ve been here all this time and the only thing I can provide is safety and a home… something I can’t even guarantee that Techno and Dream might come to.”

Eret opened his mouth to protest before he clicked it shut. He shook his head and patted Phil’s hand, “I- you’ve given your all, Phil.”

“If I have, then so have you.” Phil whispered, moving his hand to ruffle Eret’s hair. “There’s a guest room down the hall, it’s the only door that doesn’t have a sign or any painting of some sort.”

“Thank you, Phil.” Eret smiled tiredly at the man. 

“Rest, it’s my turn to do something for you all.” Phil patted his back and stepped back. He watched Eret nod and move to take up residence in his guest room. He smiled and looked up the stairs, where the two other rooms resided. He hummed as he took the steps upwards with his hands trailing the rails. He reminisced the days when everything was still peaceful and they didn’t have to run. 

He reached the top and with silent steps, he stood before Wilbur’s door. He opened it a bit and peeked inside, looking for his son. He saw the two lumps on the bed, both breathing deeply. He smiled and gently closed the door, keeping his back against the closed door. He let his head rest on the wood and slid down to sit on the floor. 

He hoped and wished Techno and Dream were safe.

* * *

Techno and Dream made it out of the maze after a while and they were faced with the rocky terrains of the Basalt Delta. Techno huffed while Dream shrugged, a small smile playing on his face.

“Maybe this is why they took so long.” Dream teased, nudging Techno. The other man let out a bark of a laugh as he shook his head.

“It is quite far.” Techno pointed out, stretching his arms as he got ready to traverse the biome. “We’ll have to be quick if we want to get to Phil’s house within a day.” 

“Race you?” Dream grinned, feeling the beginnings of his competitiveness bubbling under his skin. 

“I’m literally leading you.” Techno deadpanned.

Dream wheezed and waved his hand, “Point me to the general direction.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Techno smirked, “Cause I’ll be winning.”

He darted off, jumping over some rock formations and leaving Dream spluttering. He let out a laugh and followed, using the rocks as leverage to vault over some taller formations. Techno scoffed when Dream pulled up ahead of him with a cheeky grin and a mocking salute. He grabbed a ledge and used the momentum to flip over to the top. He balanced at the top and crossed his arms.

“Did you teleport?” Techno huffed, glaring at Dream who stopped just a few rocks away from him.

Dream grinned and reappeared beside him, the purple particles around him slowly dissipating, “Not much.”

“Don’t you get tired from that or something” Techno narrowed his eyes.

“Sometimes, if I teleport too much I vomit dragon’s breath.” Dream responded casually, waving it off.

Techno stopped his plan to make a move while his friend was distracted and stared at him, “What?”

“ _Sometimes_.” Dream reiterates with a sheepish smile. 

“Yeah, no.” Techno whacked Dream’s shoulder lightly, “You’re not teleporting anymore than you are right now.”

“Evening the playing ground, eh?” Dream teased, "Scared I'll win?"

"No," Techno scowled, "I'm not fond of cleaning up your puke when we reach the portal, that's all."

Dream wheezed and cracked his neck. He smirked mischievously and started running off. Techno grunted and rolled his eyes as he chased after the lithe man. They were neck on neck, running and vaulting over the many rocks and uneven surfaces of the rocky landscape. 

Had they been humans, the sulfuric air around them would have drained their energy. It was why most humans didn't stay in the nether for too long as the air makes them weak and vulnerable to the many monsters and dangerous landscapes all around. Any normal human could easily travel along these conditions but it would easily drain them of energy and cause them to be dizzy. 

While the areas that the members of the Dream SMP had taken over and used as their source of materials weren't as dangerous as the wild, it still held the same kind of air. The further away from the portal, the less fresh and human-friendly air there was. Techno and Dream however were not human so they could continue running until they exhaust their stamina themselves. 

They continued to run along the landscape, making their own paths while still following a general direction. There are times when Techno took the lead as the landscape favored him and others when Dream just sailed past him with a cheeky grin. In the end, they both ran at the same pace while not stopping. 

Dream whooped, letting out a laugh as he felt the wind rushing through his face. It didn't matter how hot it was, it made him feel more free than staying in the Overworks ever did. He turned to look at Techno beside him and his smile widened. The man looked to be less tense, dare he say relaxed even. He was smiling as well.

"Enjoying it, Techno?" Dream called out.

"Yes." The Piglin hybrid didn't even try and deny it. His tone was lighter than it ever was and Dream laughed. 

"Are we getting closer?" 

"A bit." Techno admitted. 

"Great." Dream smirked. "I'll beat you to the portal."

Techno narrowed his eyes and his grin sharpened, "You're not. Not against me." 

"We'll see about that!" Dream pushed himself to run faster, coordinating his steps to match what he sees as he jumps and crosses the threshold. "You beat me in that duel, I'll beat you in this!"

Techno snorted, pushing himself as well, "Why must everything be a competition to you?"

"Because!" Dream avoided a sharp spike in the rock formations, "It's more fun this way! Don't you agree?"

Techno can't help but nod, "Yeah, you're right."

The two continued to traverse the rocky landscape without much problem, their spirits raised and their bodies moving in tandem. 

Dream let out a curse when he slipped a bit, his ankle catching a hole that he didn't see was there. Before he could topple over, Techno grabbed his arm and steadied him with a huff.

"Be careful." He rolled his eyes, "We're almost there." 

"I know." Dream chuckled, feeling the rush of adrenaline slowly tone down. "Let's go."

They finished the rest of the way and reached the portal. Dream let out a breath and leaned against the portal. Perhaps he needed to brush up a bit on his stamina. He blinked when he caught Techno staring at him.

"What?"

"Your ankle is bleeding." Techno pointed at his foot. 

He looked down and winced when he saw bits of blood over his sneakers (something he had chosen to wear that day instead of boots). He bent down and gingerly felt around the area for any open wounds. 

"It must've been from the hole that your foot caught." Techno muttered, crouching down and grabbing the end of his cape (they only had the clothes on their back and their weapons plus whatever supplies they had on hand. They weren't packed or prepared at all). "We'll have to wrap it to stop it from getting infected when exposed."

"Yeah, sure." Dream nodded, straightening so Techno could see his ankle properly. 

"Does it hurt?" Techno had already wrapped the torn piece of his cape around the wound, tightening it so it was snug around his ankle. 

"Not so much." Dream shook his head. "Probably the adrenaline plus the fact the pain already faded long ago. It's a small cut, not that deep anyways."

Techno nodded and stood up, dusting himself off, "Can you walk without any problems?"

Dream hummed and walked around, testing his bandaged foot out, "Yeah, I can."

"Good, let's get in." Techno grinned and nodded at the portal. 

* * *

Phil blinked awake when the door beside him creaked open. He pushed himself off the ground and looked at the man he considered his son, "Wilbur."

He smiled back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Hey, Phil." 

"Are you alright?" Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him towards the dining room.

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt or anything." Wilbur waved him off, "The journey wasn't that dangerous since we were all Nether hybrids."

"I meant mentally and emotionally, Wil." Phil sighed, ruffling his hair. "If I'm right, this is the first time you've ever let your desires free unless you have some kind of violent past."

Wilbur chuckled at the quip, "No, no. This is-" he swallowed, "this is the first time."

They reached the dining room, Phil letting Wilbur sit down before he gestured for him to continue. 

"I-- what do you want me to say, Phil?" Wilbur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That I'm a destructive force of nature? That I managed to scare my little brother? That I almost got Techno, hell even Dream killed?" 

Phil sighed and reached out to hold one of his hands, "No, Wil. I'm asking if you're alright. If this isn't hard on you."

Wilbur blinked and looked up, "What?"

"I know L'manberg was your… it was your dream." Phil started, "I know that you've cut ties already but… it must still hurt right? I want you to talk to me, Wil."

Wilbur opened his mouth and everything spilled out, "I'm not mad at them."

Phil nodded, urging him to continue. Wilbur tightened his grip on Phil's hand and he got a reassuring squeeze back.

"I'm not mad at Schlatt or Dream or… anyone." Wilbur began, his shoulders hunching as he relaxed. "I- L'manberg was a pipe dream at most. I knew that the best that could happen was it would last for a short while before we moved on, but Tommy…He was so adamant on keeping it despite not even knowing what it's truly about."

"Why aren't you mad at Schlatt, Wilbur?" Phil asked.

"I- he won fair and square." Wilbur laughed, "I would've just let it have it, y'know? It didn't matter anymore… I was the only hybrid in L'manberg's walls after all. I was ready to leave it all behind and maybe come back home. What's the use? I just didn't expect him to exile Tommy and I."

"What did it make you feel?" Phil prodded, watching Wilbur intensely. 

"I felt _cheated_." Wilbur told the truth. "I was mad at first but I feel like it was my desire just wanting to get out. To see bloodshed. Maybe that's why I waved war against Dream, because even if we did settle it peacefully I wouldn't be satisfied."

"You feel bad about it all?" 

"Not all of it." Wilbur turned away to hide his smile but Phil saw it either way. "I enjoyed seeing it blow up. I knew no one was going to get hurt, not when Dream owns the lands. Not when he's there." 

"You had full confidence in Dream." Phil nodded, understanding. "I would too, after all I allowed two of my sons, three now that Techno had gone there, to reside there. I trusted Dream to take care of you all because he cares."

"I know." Wilbur whispered. "And now… now they might be dead."

"Wil-"

"I might not regret blowing it all up." Wilbur interrupted him. "I only regret getting the Capital's attention." 

"Wil, it would've happened either way." Phil sighed. "I visited the Capital when Techno had first gone to help you two out… I heard from a friend that they were trying so hard to find a reason to get into Dream's lands."

Wilbur blinked and looked up from staring at their intertwined hands, "They've been what?"

"They've been wanting to get in and investigate." Phil repeated, squeezing his hand lightly. "It's… Dream had made it public knowledge that his land is for invite only. Most of them being hand picked by Dream himself or requests from his friends."

"They've always wondered why haven't they?" Wilbur realized, whispering it in horror.

"They have." Phil nodded, "They were thinking it might be a hybrid sanctuary… close but not so."

" _Too close_." Wilbur shook his head. "I-- so I made them-"

"No." Phil interrupted him, squeezing his hand tightly and placing his other on Wilbur's shoulder. "They would have found another way… sooner or later."

"I'd have preferred later…" Wilbur cringed, looking away. "At least then we'd have more time…"

Phil shook his head, "No need to beat yourself too much about it… I'm sure both Techno and Dream won't blame you." 

"Yeah…" Wilbur sighed.

"How's Sapnap?" Phil asked, feeling concern over the younger boy.

"Ah- he's… he thinks Dream is dead." Wilbur muttered, "He hasn't received any message from Dream and I didn't receive anything from Techno either."

"Eret told me he read over the messages." Phil took out Sapnap's device. He laid it on the table and nodded at it, "He said that George mentioned Techno and Dream going into a nether portal."

Wilbur let out a breath, something he had been holding ever since there was a sliver of a chance that Dream and Techno were dead. He shook his head and looked at Phil, "Anything else?"

"It seemed to sound like Elizabeth, the Capital's dog, revealed Dream as a hybrid by taking off his mask." Phil explained. 

"What?" Wilbur blinked, "But- he's an Enderman hybrid? Other than the eyes, which I'm sure he can easily close, what else could've been revealed?" Wilbur paused and frowned, "I always thought he wore that mask to avoid stares, even if technically it caused more staring than anything."

"I don't know." Phil sighed, "The messages were vague and Eret didn't want to risk responding and not sounding like Sapnap. He also brought a communicator but he received more questions about his whereabouts than about Dream."

"We'll just have to wait, huh." Wilbur dragged a hand down his face. 

"We will." Phil gave him a sympathetic smile. "But, let's stay positive. They got into the Nether at least… had they been killed…Well…"

"There would be messages, yeah." Wilbur sighed. "I'm just wondering…"

They both stopped when their comms made a sound. They struggled to get it out in their haste and looked at who had sent a message. It was from Tommy.

_Tommy: Where are you, Wilbur?_

* * *

_Sam: What's going on? There are hunters on the prowl._

_Bad: Don't come to the SMP. Everything's going south._

_Sam: What happened? Did someone get revealed prematurely?_

_Bad: The Capital._

_Sam: … Badlands?_

_Bad: Badlands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badlands? 
> 
> I know I said I revealed every hybrid but then again... I said I revealed all known hybrids who are in the SMP. When did I say Sam was present...?
> 
> (Not me trying to retcon this cause I realized how much potential adding Sam and Badlands to the plot was)


	10. Creeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at his communicator. He had given Sam a heads up just in case the hybrid decided to visit at this time. He switched from Sam to Sapnap. He had a feeling he knew why he and Eret had left. 
> 
> Still, no answer.

Bad ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at his communicator. He had given Sam a heads up just in case the hybrid decided to visit at this time. He switched from Sam to Sapnap. He had a feeling he knew why he and Eret had left. 

Still, no answer.

Bad groaned and leaned against the wall. He looked towards the small gathering at the other end of the Community House. There, Elizabeth and the head knight were speaking with George, Tommy, Schlatt and Punz. He had to strain his ears to hear them but even then he could only hear bits and pieces. 

He didn't need to hear them though, he knew what they were talking about. 

He sighed and turned to Skeppy who was sharpening his diamond blade, "What are we gonna do, Skeppy?"

"I don't know, Bad." The other responded with a sigh. "If they find out we are sympathetic to hybrids then we'd be executed and we'd be of no help either way."

"I know." Bad plopped down on the ground, bringing his knees up. "I feel bad for Dream and Techno."

"Yeah, what Elizabeth did was rude and out of line." Ant shook his head, the cat ears that were sewn on his hoodie flopping around. "Whether they were suspected of being hybrids or not."

"That's just how the Capital works, I guess." Skeppy shrugged, sheathing his sword. "Do you have a plan now, Bad?"

Bad blinked and looked towards the gathered group. He noticed George's frustrated expression and Tommy's conflicted one. He turned and looked at the others who were strewn around the Community House having their own frustrations and questions. 

They had trusted Dream. To find out he was a hybrid…

Bad shook his head. Most of them had lived in the Capital all their lives before meeting Dream or getting invited to live here. Unlike Skeppy, Ant and him, they were deeply rooted to the Capital's beliefs of how dangerous hybrids were. It just got cemented when they realized that Manberg blowing up was all orchestrated by hybrids. 

It was like they forgot Dream made sure to tell Sapnap, Eret and George to save whoever they can. It was like they forgot how Sapnap had reached out to Bad, Skeppy and Ant to help him get everyone out in time. It was like they forgot how much Dream truly protected them within his lands. 

He shook his head and looked down at his feet, shifting them around as he played with the strings of his hoodie. He'll help Dream and whoever else were on the run. He'll help them because they were his friends. Hybrid or not.

"Let's stir up some chaos." Bad finally responded. 

Skeppy grinned and dug his hands deep into his hoodie pocket (where he was sure was stacks upon stacks of TNT and other destructive items). Ant chuckled and nodded, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Bad stood up and stretched, giving a hand for Skeppy to take. 

"I'm sure they're trying to convince George to find them by tracking their communicators or something like that." Ant piped in after watching the group disperse after a while. "I don't know how it'll work but from what I can tell from George's ramblings back then, the moment they respond George can grab their coordinates."

"That's bad." Skeppy frowned, one hand adjusting the blue beanie on his head, "I'm pretty sure by now they've probably found a safe space or something."

"Then let's draw it out." Bad grinned at them. "Slow them down." 

"I like where this is going." Skeppy cackled, taking out a flint and steel. "Let's have some fun!"

Ant and Skeppy high fived and the two moved to leave the house and rig something with TNT to cause a distraction. While they did that, Bad grabbed his comms and messages Sam.

_Bad: Distraction and Misdirection_

_Sam: Safe Space._

Bad smiled and kept his communicator. Sam was known for travelling a lot and visiting the SMP sometimes. While he was out during the festival itself, having busied himself over something to the point he forgot about the event, he was still a part of the SMP and one of Dream's trusted co-leaders. Which meant he was smart and knew his way around. 

Sometimes he was glad that Sam wasn't here during some major events. It would mean he wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this. The man was always helpful and always lent a hand when people needed it the most. Now, Dream and Techno and whoever else needed it the most. 

Bad hummed and shoved his hands into his pockets as he approached Niki and Tubbo. He gave them a soft smile as he took a place beside the teen. 

One thing he was sure he would do was ensure he had a few more people on the hybrid's side. 

"Bad, hey." Tubbo smiled, just as bright as usual. 

Bad smiled back and ruffled his hair with a chuckle, "Hey you little muffin."

"Is everything okay, Bad?" Niki looked at him with concerned eyes. 

"I should be asking you that." Bad pointed out.

"Yeah but aren't you and Dream like… really close?" Tubbo tilted his head with a frown, "Aren't you a bit… mad or something?"

"I respect Dream." Bad started, testing the waters and observing their expressions. "If he had his secrets… I'd understand. We all have our own fair share of secrets."

"But being a hybrid?" Tubbo whispered, fiddling with the ends of his green polo (something he returned to wearing after the festival). "They're… all I know about them is that they're dangerous and most of them were killed to ensure the safety of humans."

"Was Dream dangerous?" Bad implored, looking between the two.

"No, he was really nice." Niki played with her hair. "He- even if we didn't know each other that well… he was really nice and accommodating. I can also tell he would protect everyone in his lands with his life."

"Don't you think it's weird that we were only badly injured?" Bad prodded once more, testing their reactions. "That explosion could've killed us all."

"He- uh- I think I saw Sapnap and Eret grabbing people and pearling to a safe distance. Even you, Skeppy and Ant were dragging people away." Tubbo added. "Techno had also grabbed Tommy and I almost immediately."

"Exactly." Niki clicked her fingers. "George even appeared and dragged Schlatt and Quackity away. They were the only ones closest to the explosion but even then they only had burns at most, maybe a few shrapnel here and there." 

"Are you saying that maybe Dream tipped you off?" Tubbo asked.

"I was tipped off by Sapnap." Bad shrugged, "But knowing how close they are, Dream probably did tip him off."

Niki and Tubbo exchanged a contemplative look. Bad knew he was sowing the seeds of doubt. He knew that he was unconsciously dragging them to be sympathetics as well. He knew the dangers but he can't just let all of them kill Dream and whoever else in cold blood. He wants them to hesitate, to see the friend they knew. To see the man who had invited them to his lands with open arms. 

Dream might appear as a villain most times, craving to see the chaos of war and such but he only did those to add some life in his lands. He knew and was aware of the injuries and helped them through it. He never really hurt them to the brink of death. He was careful and calculated, just like the Manberg explosion. 

He wanted to make sure everyone was happy. Maybe that part of Dream would end up being his downfall sooner or later.

Bad placed a comforting hand on both Niki and Tubbo's shoulders, "You don't have to think too much about it but remember that you can think for yourselves. The Capital isn't always right." 

Niki and Tubbo shared a look before they nodded at Bad. He smiled at them kindly and left. He had already appealed to the two most sympathetic people of the SMP. Now, he just needed to reach out to George. Put his frustrations to rest. 

He approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, attracting his attention. He fumbled with the communicator in his hand (it was Tommy's) and faced him. 

"Are you alright, George?" Bad asked, looking down at his shaking hands. 

"I- honestly? No." George looked away and fumbled with the communicator, turning and tweaking at it. "I'm just- I'm so confused, Bad."

"Why?" Bad frowned, leading George so they could sit somewhere.

"I'm just- so many things are happening at once and I can't-" George shook his head. "I don't know what to do, honestly."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bad asked, looking at George. 

He didn't look back, instead choosing to focus intently on the communicator in his hands. He turned it around a few more times before he sighed, "No-no. I just- I want to sort it out myself."

Bad bit his lip as he patted George's back. He can't push him to talk about it so instead he squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reminder, "I'm here if you need me." 

He reluctantly left George, turning away and leaving him to his own thoughts. He can't exactly force the other man to tell him everything he's feeling. He must've felt so betrayed. So alone, especially with the fact that Dream and Sapnap are both gone. George had no one. Not even Bad could help ease the pain of knowing two of his best friends had gone off without any explanation. 

At least Dream had a reason to leave but Bad knew that George was mulling over Sapnap. 

* * *

Sam sighed and let his head rest against the trunk of the tree he's on. He chose to hide within the branches and leaves of the forest. He was too close to the SMP and there were hunters almost everywhere he looked. 

He sighed and dragged a hand down his face, groaning. He had let his goggles rest around his neck and his completely black eyes with bright green irises were clear for everyone to see. It was a prime indicator of his status as a creeper hybrid. 

"The Capital and their stupid discrimination." Sam sighed, ruffling his dyed green hair. He was slightly glad he was out of the SMP when the hunter had arrived. 

While he was a co-leader of the SMP, only the older members knew of his existence. The newest ones were left in the dark due to his multiple disappearances and the fact he liked to keep to himself. He brought his knees up to his chest as he let out a sigh. 

He'd have to find where Dream and Sapnap have gone. He looked down at his communicator. It would be an easy task, he made sure to install something into his friends' communicators so he can track them easily. George himself had taken the idea and modified it into other technology. 

He bit his lip at the thought of George. Dream and Sapnap had each other, that was given. What he was worried about was George. He was all alone, susceptible to the manipulations of the Capital. He only hoped that his heart would choose his friends. 

He took a deep breath and turned his communicator on. 

"Time to contact, Sapnap." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super short but it's a filler!! Heeyyy Sam is here!!


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream stretched as he walked side by side with Techno. They had finally gotten out of the Nether and were making their way to Phil's home. The two were on guard as they walked through the tall trees and dark forest. Techno had his hand on the hilt of his sword and Dream held his axe in hand (they never let their guard down in the Overworld). Dream felt a slight itch and his eye twitched.
> 
> Sometimes, he wished he had his mask back. 

Dream stretched as he walked side by side with Techno. They had finally gotten out of the Nether and were making their way to Phil's home. The two were on guard as they walked through the tall trees and dark forest. Techno had his hand on the hilt of his sword and Dream held his axe in hand (they never let their guard down in the Overworld). Dream felt a slight itch and his eye twitched.

Sometimes, he wished he had his mask back. 

"Are you alright?" Techno asked, bumping shoulders with Dream. 

"Uh- Yeah." Dream shook his head and blinked a bit. "I just- miss my mask, y'know."

Techno perked up, "Is something bothering you?" 

Dream turned and looked at him in the eye. Techno unconsciously stared back, looking at the swirling purples and the deep dark black that surrounded it. He watched as the scales slowly turned to skin, like they were clinging to his face and peeling one off would be like peeling his skin. He blinked and snapped out of it, turning away (he respected the other's boundaries and understood them).

"I thought-"

"It feels prickly, yeah." Dream nodded. There was a pause before he startled and grabbed Techno's arm. Without any other word, he dragged the other towards a tree.

"What-" 

Dream let go and started climbing up the tree. He looked back down and mouthed for him to follow. Techno followed without question. Soon they both balanced against a branch, one hand gripping the trunk. Techno turned to Dream with a raised eyebrow and the other man held up a finger to his mouth (instincts were the only thing keeping him quiet, had it been Tommy the blonde would've been screaming by now). 

Techno hummed and listened, straining his ears to hear what Dream was hearing. It wasn't long before he heard it too. Crunching footsteps and a few voices. He frowned and leaned, trying to see through the foliage. 

"I could've sworn I saw a neon green hoodie somewhere." A male voice hissed. "What are we gonna tell Elizabeth when she finds out we fucked up and lost the target?"

"Oh shut it." A female voice hissed back. "We were only given unofficial orders, she's not going to fry our ass just because we lost someone we don't even know the details about."

"She'll find a reason to slap us anyways." The male responded (typical Capital behavior).

"What's new?" The female drawled. "Anyways, our main priority right now is finding the SMP and getting in."

"Wait for further instructions and blah, blah. I know." The male mocked. "But I could've sworn-"

"Shhh." The female hissed. While their voices had receded because they walked further away, Techno couldn't help but tense. He reached out and grabbed Dream's wrist, more to ground himself and remind himself that he's still there (he didn't know how much it helped Dream as well). Their fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

"What?"

"Did you hear that? It's a portal. A Nether Portal."

"Shit." Techno hissed. "They found the Portal."

"They did." Dream whispered. "Any earlier and they'd have found us."

"They can't use it either way." Techno snorted, "They'll just get lost."

"We have to leave while they're preoccupied by the portal."

"Right, let's go." Techno nodded (he was always one to make quick decisions to survive without second doubts. Those doubts could come haunt him later when he isn't trying to survive). 

Techno shifted and jumped. He landed and the branch shook a bit but he steadied himself. He turned and watched as purple particles appeared and Dream was beside him. Dream grabbed his shoulder and looked at him, "Tell me what it looks like."

"I thought you can't teleport if you don't know how it looks?" Techno moved to look in front of him.

"If I have a rough idea I might be able to." Dream nodded.

"Uh, it's in a clearing but not that big. The trees grew over and around our house and covered the roof. The living room is made of oak and we have a red velvet couch in the middle." Techno winced. It had been a while since he's been with Phil that he almost forgot how the house looks like. "Uh, our kitchen is a bit big and we have a marble table with four birch wood chairs and the walls are covered with white paint and it's really neat."

"That's enough." Dream nodded and tightened his grip on Techno's shoulder. 

Their world shifted and it wasn't long before they stumbled and fell on top of a table. Techno groaned and let his head fall on the smooth marble. Dream snickered before he yelped and a thud followed (he deserved it).

"Techno? Dream?!" Wilbur's voice screeched through the house. "What, where!?"

"Hi." Dream sat up, waving at Wilbur who gaped at him.

"'ello." Techno pushed himself off the table and sat on it, letting his legs dangle off. 

"I- what?!" Wilbur spluttered. 

"Are you two okay?" Phil's voice reached them as he rushed to the kitchen door. He looked at them in concern before smiling in relief as he noted no visible wound. "You're okay."

"We're okay." Techno assured. 

"Alive and okay." Dream snickered.

"You don't know how worried we were!" Wilbur hissed, walking forward and slapping Techno and Dream behind their heads. 

The two scowled and rubbed their heads. Dream rolled his eyes, "We're not children."

"Might as well be!" Wilbur threw his hands in the air. "We thought you were-"

"Dream?" 

Dream snapped his head to the kitchen door. Phil was pressed against the wall as Sapnap looked in with wide and red rimmed eyes. Dream opened his mouth but shut it again when Sapnap barrelled over and slammed him into a hug. Dream grunted before chuckling and patting Sapnap's head.

"Are you.. okay?" Dream asked hesitantly. Sapnap's voice had sounded so small, so hopeless when he called out his name. Like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"I thought you were dead." Sapnap tightened his hold. "I thought…"

"I'm here, I'm fine."

"You didn't send anything."

Dream flinched at that, "I left my communicator at home."

"Techno, you had yours." Wilbur growled, rounding on his brother. "You could've-"

"I forgot!" Techno raised his hands up in defense. "We were on the run-"

"Forgot my ass!" Wilbur pounced on Techno, the two males rolling to the floor (friendly fighting was well known in the household, it's how the brothers settled things). 

Phil snorted and watched as the two rolled around, trying to punch the other. He just let them be, he turned instead to see Dream whispering to Sapnap as he ran a hand through his hair. Phil smiled (one pair fighting their feelings out while the other hugged it out.) 

"I see they're alright." Eret grinned, appearing beside Phil. Phil yelped and looked down at her. "Did I startle you?"

"Yeah, no. I didn't expect it." Phil chuckled. He crossed his arms and watched as the two pairs of brothers reconnected. "Did we wake you with all the shouting?"

"I think I woke up right when Wilbur screeched." Eret smirked. "Anyone would've woken up to it."

Phil let out a laugh that startled Dream and Sapnap out of their world. When they turned back, Phil ignored Sapnap's red eyes and smiled at them, "Are you two okay now?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dream smiled back, "We're okay."

"Next time don't be an idiot and tell me." Sapnap scoffed, slapping Dream's arm. "I worry."

"Yeah, I know that now, _Mom_." Dream snorted, pushing Sapnap lightly.

"Excuse you, who keeps getting called _Daddy Dream_?" Sapnap retorted with crossed arms. 

Dream doubled over in laughter, wheezing as Sapnap cracked a smile at that. Even Phil and Eret laughed at the intensity of Dream's wheezing laughter. Their laughter somehow managed to catch the attention of the two brothers on the floor. 

"Get off me, Wilbur!" Techno hissed, pushing his brother away. 

"No, you little shit!" Wilbur hissed. "You're the worst older brother ever!"

" _You're_ older." Techno pointed out, pushing the man away from him.

"Yeah well, you're like the older brother anyways." Wilbur waved his hand around. That's when he caught a glimpse of Dream and did a double take, "Woah, woah wait, what the _fuck_?"

"What?" Sapnap raised an eyebrow.

"Dream, your face-"

Dream's hands flew up to his face as he remembered he didn't have a mask. His face flushed as he covered it, "Uh, yeah it looks weird."

"I thought you were a bloody _Enderman_!" Wilbur pushed himself to stand up. He avoided staring at Dream's face but still couldn't erase the image out of his mind, "There's no way you were an Ender Dragon hybrid!"

"They're rare." Phil hummed, moving to pull Techno up, "But not impossible."

"Yeah, we just all assumed Dream was an Enderman." Techno snorted, dusting himself off. "Now, if all that's unpacked, I need a bath."

Dream sent Techno a grateful look as he unconsciously tugged the hood over his head. He grinned and kept his head down, hoping the others aren't that unnerved by his face. He knows how weird it looks (he knew this fact the most).

"You _both_ need a bath." Wilbur crinkled his nose in disgust. 

"Don't tease them, Wil." Phil chuckled, patting Wilbur's head. 

"It's the truth." Wilbur huffed.

"And nothing but the truth, go wash up." Eret added, covering her nose. "I could smell you two from here."

"Uh-huh, shame us for smelling like your home will you?" Dream snorted, shoulder checking Sapnap. 

Phil grinned at their interactions. It was great to finally be free and have fun. To not think and stress about anything. He ruffled Techno's hair as he passed, chuckling at his grumbling. He turned back to the remaining three hybrids who had calmed down from their high. 

"Are you two okay?" Phil asked, approaching Wilbur and Sapnap, dragging them into a hug. 

"We are." Wilbur nodded.

"It… yeah, it feels a whole lot better to see him okay." Sapnap nodded, smiling. 

"That's a good thing then!" Eret clapped her hands, grinning at them.

Phil chuckled and gestured for her to join the hug. She hesitated before Sapnap grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hug. Phil stretched his wings and encased them into a warm hug. He knew they all needed it. He would've done this when Techno and Dream were there but they did smell (the other two were right in calling them out and getting them to bathe).

"What are we going to do with Tommy?" Wilbur whispered, clutching Phil's coat.

"For now… let's just cherish each other's presence, hm?" Phil hummed, tightening the hug. "Tommy… Tommy is human, they won't hurt him."

He hoped they won't. It would stain their reputation but Phil worries. He keeps worrying and if he does, he'd get distracted. He'd be distracted from what he truly needs to save right now which are these young men in his home. Tommy, he had Tubbo and the rest of the SMP on his side if ever the Capital does something (hopefully).

"What if they will." Eret asked, her hands shaking as she clutched on the back of Sapnap's shirt. "He's still a kid who didn't know better. He didn't know anything."

"That's what would keep him safe. Hopefully." Phil whispered, hoping to assure them (and himself).

"What if they use him." Sapnap looked down. "What if they… use all of them?" 

Wilbur gritted his teeth and separated from the hug. He hugged his torso and clutched at his coat, "Then I'll kill them for it."

"Wil." Phil sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder (a part of him hoped it was the desire speaking, another part of him hoped it was his real feelings). "We can- we'll find a way to get out of this without violence."

"But what other option is there?" Sapnap waved his arms around. "They saw Dream's face, there's no denying it."

"Then we'll find a way." Phil looked up at the door that led to the living room. "We always do."

"If they do bring back the hunt." Eret shivered, rubbing at her arms. "That would… that wouldn't be nice."

"All the hybrids took sanctuary in the End." Phil shook his head. "We made sure of it."

"Going to the End is time consuming and dangerous for humans anyways." Wilbur waved it off. "The hybrids are safer in the cities."

"Then why don't we go there as well?" Eret asked, looking between the three.

"It is possible." Phil allowed, nodding to the plan. 

"Yeah, it is our safest bet." Wilbur slammed a fist on his palm, "Even if I don't necessarily enjoy it."

There was silence and the three men turned to Sapnap who shuffled on his feet. He bit his lip and looked down (he knew Dream the most, of course he'll know what makes the man uncomfortable). 

"Do you not think it's a good idea?" Eret reached out hesitantly. 

"It's a good idea." Sapnap agreed. "The End… it's super welcoming. While it's cold we can always warm ourselves up."

"Then why are you hesitating?" Wilbur looked at Sapnap fully. He eyed him up and down (the hesitance was still there).

"Dream doesn't like it there." Sapnap whispered, shooting wary glances at the door. "He made it a hybrid sanctuary, what with his influence in the End, but he… he doesn't like staying because he says it makes him feel… uneasy."

Phil hummed before he nodded in understanding, "Techno feels that way if he stays in the Nether too long as well."

"Isn't he like… one of the more respected ones?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "His reputation precedes him."

Phil chuckled and shook his head, "It does but there's a reason why he chose to live with me instead of in one of the many fortresses."

"But," Sapnap caught their attention again, "if it means that Dream would protect us all… he'd stay in the End."

"We can't really ask that much from him." Wilbur frowned. "What with everything he's done for me."

"Everything he's done for us." Eret corrected. "He gave us a home where we can be with our human friends without the fear of being hunted."

"He gave us a home." Sapnap agreed.

"He gave us more than just a home." Wilbur smiled ruefully. "He gave us hope."

Phil smiled fondly at the three men. He had heard so many stories from Tommy and Wilbur about Dream's lands. The reputation of those lands were big and well known. Almost everyone wanted to be in it. It just felt so warm. 

"And I ruined it." Wilbur turned away. 

"Wha- no!" Sapnap snorted, crossing his arms. "You made it fun!"

"Yeah." Eret chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "The whole revolution was a ride."

"The explosions were hilarious." Sapnap snickered, "Did you see Schlatt's face? Priceless!"

Wilbur chuckled, "Maybe."

"Well, whatever it may be." Phil rested a hand on Wilbur's shoulder. "We will stay together." 

"Definitely." Wilbur agreed.

"No splitting up this time." Sapnap bared his teeth. 

"No betrayals." Eret nodded. She saw Wilbur's look and raised her hands, "I promise!"

"You'd be an absolute bastard if you did join forces with the humans." Wilbur snorted. 

"Yeah a-"

Sapnap and Wilbur jumped when there was a loud ring. They blinked and turned to Eret who fumbled with something in her pocket. She took out Sapnap's communicator which was ringing and vibrating erratically. Sapnap frowned, reaching out and looking at the communicator. 

"What the- this doesn't normally-" he stopped before he immediately turned it over and pulled something out. The object stopped ringing and shaking, staying stagnant in his hands. 

"Hello?"

"Sam!" Sapnap's grin was wide and ecstatic. When he remembered the situation they were in, he turned somber, "Are you alright? Where are you?" 

"I'm fine. I'm fine. The better question is where are you?"

"I'm at-" he paused and looked at Phil and Wilbur. "Uh- actually. I gotta check in with a few people about that. The activation is the same as what you showed me right?"

"Yeah, call me as soon as you can." There was a pause before the voice continued in a lower tone, "The grounds are crawling with them. I don't want to move without knowing where exactly I'm heading to."

"It's noted." Sapnap nodded. He paused and fiddled with his communicator a bit, "Are they?"

"They know."

"Alright, yeah, great." Sapnap blew at his fringe. "That's, that's a relief. I'll tell Dream and once we have everything unpacked I'll call you back."

"Don't take too long."

"Take care, Sam."

"Always."

The line went dead and silence replaced it. Sapnap breathed in and smiled at the three questioning looks he was getting (he knew he sounded suspicious as hell).

"So, what if I told you that I know a creeper hybrid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAMILY POG!!!! 
> 
> We stan fluff, don't we :)


	12. Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You- what!?" 
> 
> Dream had not planned to walk into Wilbur screeching into his ears. He winced and brought a hand to his ears, shooting Wilbur a look. The man did not look at all apologetic and he had every right to strangle him. Instead, Wilbur was more focused on Sapnap and Dream turned to see what the fuss is all about.

"You- what!?" 

Dream had not planned to walk into Wilbur screeching into his ears. He winced and brought a hand to his ears, shooting Wilbur a look. The man did not look at all apologetic and he had every right to strangle him. Instead, Wilbur was more focused on Sapnap and Dream turned to see what the fuss is all about.

"Oh, hey Dream." Sapnap took it all in stride as usual. 

Dream rolled his eyes and turned to Phil, "What did he do now?" 

"Someone- uh, a man called Sam called." Phil explained with a grin. "He's a creeper hybrid, I believe?"

Dream's eyes lit up at the mention of his friend, "Yes! Actually, I didn't think-" 

Dream stopped and his blood ran cold. He completely forgot about Sam. He hadn't even messaged him to be careful about the Capital's arrival. He cursed and turned to Sapnap, grabbing his arms. 

"Is he safe?" He practically shook his childhood friend. 

"Woah," Sapnap held his hands up, "he is, he is. Don't worry, he can hold his own."

Dream let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, just got worried.

"And you call me the mom." Sapnap muttered.

Dream ignored it and turned to the other men in the house, "He's… he took both of us in when we were younger. He's like a big brother. He's been in the SMP the longest along with me, George and Sapnap." 

"Why didn't I hear about him?" Wilbur asked, frowning.

"Yeah, Wilbur's been on the SMP long enough." Eret agreed.

"Sam likes to travel a lot." Dream shrugged. "His own base is a good four thousand blocks away from the SMP lands itself. He likes to do redstone a lot and prefers to be alone most of the time." 

"And he's a creeper hybrid." Wilbur deadpanned. 

"Yeah, he got the powers." Dream waved it off. "He called you, right?"

"Yeah, he was asking if he could come over to us." Sapnap explained, "From what I could tell, he was near the SMP but not that close. He could tell there were hunters on the prowl and he doesn't want to move without a concrete destination."

Dream nodded along to Sapnap's explanation. He could tell Sam had a plan. The older man wouldn't just ask to know their location out of the blue. He could fend for himself and he's sure the Badlands would cover for his disappearance with some excuse that he wasn't always around. If he was actively looking for them, there must be a reason. 

Dream turned to their host at the moment. He could tell Phil was a bit wary about this but was welcoming. He was grateful for the older male to be such a warm and understanding person. Despite this, he didn't want to take advantage of it and just bring in whoever. He had already asked much by requesting for Sapnap and Eret to come along with Wilbur. 

"Dream, I know you're overthinking this." Phil chuckled.

Dream startled, blinking up at the man, "What?"

"You're doing the same thing Techno does when he's overthinking." Phil smirked, "You're biting your lip, frowning and tapping your finger against your arm."

"Oh." Dream's face burned in embarrassment, "Right, uh-" 

"I don't know what exactly you're overthinking but you don't have to." Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's good to know I'm not the only Overworld hybrid out there."

Sapnap jumped in before Dream could continue, "If you're not comfortable, Phil. We understand. We can always ask Sam to meet us somewhere else."

"No, if you trust him. If you trust him, I do too." Phil solidified. He gave Dream an encouraging smile and nod, "He can come."

"Really?" Dream's eyes sparkled.

"I wouldn't want to separate any family." Phil chuckled. 

"Thank you, Phil!" Dream grinned. He turned to Sapnap who was already fiddling with his communicator. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Wilbur, "Where's Techno?" 

"He's still changing, last I walked past his room." Dream adopted a sheepish smile. "Uh, I borrowed your sweater if you don't mind."

Wilbur blinked and realized Dream was wearing a white collared shirt underneath a dark grey hoodie. Wilbur snorted and grabbed the beanie on his head and shoved it on Dream's head. 

"You're fine." Wilbur grinned. "Most of Techno's clothes are fancy anyways and it's not like Tommy's clothes would fit you." 

Dream grinned before their attention turned to Sapnap as he called Sam. There was a hush and Techno walked in, looking between them. He opened his mouth to say something when Sapnap started talking.

"Sam, do you want me to send the coordinates or say it right now?" 

Technoblade blinked looking at Wilbur and Dream. When they held no answers he turned to Eret.

"Uh."

"Sam, creeper hybrid. Big brother to Dream and Sapnap." Eret smiled, explaining to Techno. 

He nodded his thanks and turned back to Sapnap.

"Just say it." There was no hesitation from the voice in the communicator. "This call won't be traced."

"Calls can be traced?" Wilbur whispered.

"Precaution by the Capital." Dream shrugged. "Sam made an extension in our communicators. Just between us hybrids, in case we need help."

Wilbur hummed and looked at Sapnap as he listed the coordinates. Sam hummed, "Alright, I'll be there soon."

"Alright, take care." Sapnap responded.

There was an explosion and screaming as Sam chuckled, "You too."

"Wait, what was-" The call ended. "That?" 

"Did he explode something?" Eret's eyes widened. 

"Don't think so." Dream frowned. "He'd just be revealing his position if he did."

"It wasn't that close." Phil noted, bringing a hand to his chin, "If he had caused the explosion, it'd be loud enough to scramble the communicator. It was a fair bit away." 

"Badlands." Sapnap provided. "They- yeah. Skeppy, Ant and Bad probably did something."

"To distract them?" Wilbur asked. 

"Most likely." Sapnap shrugged, keeping his communicator. "Well, now that everyone's here…Is that everything we need to unpack?"

"Tommy messaged me." Wilbur stopped and backtracked. "He messaged our group. You know, the Sleepy Bois Chat."

"What did he want?" Techno frowned. "He- what did he say?"

"He asked where we were." Wilbur nodded.

Dream frowned, bringing a hand to his chin. He muttered to himself, bringing up and throwing out plans and reasoning. He looked up at Sapnap when the younger gasped.

He snapped his fingers as he gestured at Dream, "George!"

"What do you mean?" Dream raised an eyebrow. 

"Didn't he show us that thing-" Sapnap scowled, furrowing his brows as he tried to remember. "That, that one thing where he could track someone-"

"Holy shit." Dream whispered. "Did any of you answer him?" 

"No." Wilbur shook his head. "It's not like I would tell him. Not when we know that you two practically ran off."

"Good, good." Dream nodded.

"Why, what could've happened?" Phil looked at Dream worriedly.

"Wait, was it that one trick he showed us." Eret looked at Dream and Sapnap. "He said he managed to code something into all of our communicators that when we respond to a message, he'd be able to get our coordinates." 

"What?" Wilbur screeched, "When the fuck-"

"It was before L'manberg." Dream answered. "I gathered everyone's communicators at night and had George code it. Returned them by morning."

"Wait, that means my communicator doesn't have it." Techno stated.

Dream stared at Techno for a moment, wracking his brain for any memory of stealing the other man's communicator. He grinned when he realized Techno was constantly awake to the point he couldn't even grab his communicator, "You're absolutely right."

"He'll know it's from you." Wilbur pointed out. 

"Not if I can help it, Techno hand it over." Dream put out his hand. "If we don't answer, it'll be suspicious on Wilbur's side. If we answer on Wilbur's comms, George would find us."

"Won't he be suspicious that he can't track us?" Eret asked. Techno handed his communicator over and watched Dream start to pull up the settings and such.

"Could say Wilbur has a backup." Dream shrugged, fiddling with the communicator and changing a few things. "He won't know." 

The group exchanged a look. Before Dream could continue with the coding, Sapnap's communicator buzzed. Compared to the loud ringing that came from Sam, it was muted. 

"Who?" Sapnap frowned.

“Wait, don’t answer it.” Wilbur hurried over. 

Sapnap paled, “It’s George.”

Dream’s head shot up. He paused and looked at the buzzing communicator in contemplation. He looked at Sapnap in the eyes, “Answer it.”

“Dream?” Techno walked over, placing a grounding hand on his shoulder. 

“I just- Don’t give away anything. Everyone, stay quiet.” Dream shook his head but placed another hand over Techno's. 

Sapnap sighed and answered it after a while. There was absolute silence as he waited for George to say something.

"Sapnap?" His voice was so small and there was nothing else around him. "I- are you there?"

"Yeah, I am." Sapnap assured, "Why did you call?"

"You- you never answered any of my messages.” Dream flinched at how George’s voice cracked.

“I’m sorry, George.” Sapnap sounded too sincere, his eyes shining with regret and pain. “I was busy with Eret. Dream had us go out and pull supplies from the Nether.”

“Why?” George whispered. “Did you- did you know about Dream being a hybrid?”

Sapnap remained silent, looking up at Dream for help. Dream looked down and shrugged, feeling Techno squeeze his shoulder tightly. Sapnap opened his mouth but nothing came out. The silence stretched for too long and George sighed from the other end.

“I see…” George said, “I see how it is.”

“George wait-”

“You don’t trust me, do you?” 

“George listen to me.” Sapnap tried, his voice cracking. 

“No, I get it.” George’s voice was too monotone.

“George.” Dream called out. Everyone turned to face him and he felt his skin prickle. Techno growled lowly and stepped in between Dream and their gazes. They turned away in respect and realization while Dream stepped around Techno. “George, listen.”

“Dream?”

“George, we- we didn’t tell you not because we didn’t trust you.” Dream explained, stepping closer to the communicator. “We were scared. The hunts… they were a big thing in our history.”

“But you didn’t trust me.”

“You were from the Capital.” Dream tried again. “You- we didn’t know how deep the Capital’s influence was-”

“No, I- I get it.”

“George?”

The hybrids froze at the new voice, an unfamiliar voice. Dream and Techno stepped back, glaring harshly at the communicator. It was Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth, what are you-”

“Have you found them yet?”

Eret and Wilbur flinched at her tone. It was harsh and sharp. There was silence as George shuffled on the other end of the communicator.

“Listen-” George cut himself off when there was muffled screaming on his end. "I- I have to go." 

"Wait, who are you-"

The communicator hung up and they all stared at it. There was a stunned silence all around them before Sapnap shakily put his communicator back into his pocket. The hybrids gathered around in silence, feeling shaky at the sudden shift of tone.

"That- that was not good." Dream shook his head. "We- when Sam gets here we need to leave."

"To where?" Wilbur frowned. 

"Anywhere but here." Dream muttered.

Phil cleared his throat, approaching Dream and placing a hand on his shoulder, "We agreed the End might be a good place." 

Dream's head snapped up to look at them. He paused, considering it. He grimaced when he realized he can't back out now. "Yeah, that… that is the only way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP!!! ELIZABETH IS BACK IN BUSINESS BY BEING THE BITCH!! 
> 
> How many people want her dead? Raise your hands and give me a valid reason why and maybe I'll consider it ;)


	13. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who were you talking to, George?" Elizabeth's voice cut through the air and the screaming (he wondered how she could ignore it). 

"Who were you talking to, George?" Elizabeth's voice cut through the air and the screaming (he wondered how she could ignore it). 

George fiddled with the communicator in his hands. He internally debated with himself for a moment. Sapnap and Dream were together, no doubt the others were with him as well. That meant his two best friends were hybrids. They were dangerous. They were enemies to humans. If he told Elizabeth the truth, she'd know what to do. At least, better than George could ever hope to do. 

He looked up at her cold gaze and inquiring brow. He took a deep and shaky breath, keeping his communicator. He'll have to set aside his attachments first, he can think about it when there isn't any chaos at the moment. He sighed and stepped forward (a part of him wanting to step back, to run).

"It was… Sapnap." 

"And?" Elizabeth crossed her arms. The meaning of the name lost on her. 

George swallowed and continued, "He's with Dream."

Her eyes glinted and she smiled, "Oh? Did they say anything about…Where?"

"No." George licked his lips. "They… Sapnap only said that Dream had sent him and Eret to the Nether-"

"They Nether traveled, no doubt." Elizabeth cut in, bringing a hand to her chin. She tapped her lips for a moment, "Right, so I'll have a few soldiers sent there and-"

More screaming cut her off and she growled. She turned around and stormed off, grumbling to herself. George winced at her anger, chasing after her. He didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like he was betraying Dream and Sapnap's trust but… did he even have their trust in the first place? 

He chewed on the bottom of his lip and brought a hand up to rub his arm. Maybe the Capital was right about hybrids being deceitful and dangerous. Using humans only to use them before leaving destruction and pain in their wake. He closed his eyes and kept following Elizabeth towards the cause of the commotion. 

He wondered what those days of fun and jokes meant to them. Did they never care? Did they use him to ensure anonymity? Did they use him for destruction? He could remember when Dream had asked for his help to go against L'manberg. He remembered how Sapnap had dragged him off to burn a whole forest. Were those just to use him as a buffer? Was he a cover up for their hybrid plans? 

Was he just a puppet for their machinations? (Like it was any different with Elizabeth and the Capital)

He jolted when he was faced with destruction, again. It's like wherever he goes, destruction follows. Is this what Dream and Sapnap wanted?

* * *

Tommy sighed as he heavily sat down beside Tubbo. He was finally able to leave that sufferable meeting with Elizabeth. He didn't like her one bit, she was just so annoying and pushy. She kept asking all about Technoblade and Wilbur and Tommy felt his skin crawl whenever she smiled sweetly at him, like he had just fed into her stupid desires or something. He just wished things went back to normal. Back before the elections happened. Back when L'manberg was still standing. Back when everything was happy and nothing was blown up (even if it sounded childish and impossible). 

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned to look at his best friend. At least Tubbo hadn't left. At least he didn't have any secrets. He leaned against his shoulder, letting out another heavy sigh. 

"Why can't we just be happy, Tubbo?" Tommy muttered (a wish he kept asking day after day).

"Well, we could've ran away." Tubbo playfully suggested in hopes to lighten the mood despite the screaming outside. "We could be away from all… this."

"Then we'd be chased as well." Tommy muttered. "Wasn't that what Wilbur did? He ran away to get away from his stupid consequences and now they're chasing after him like some beast."

"You- do you think he's a beast? A… a monster?" Tubbo asked, his fingers picking at the wood of the bench they sat on. Their bench. 

Tommy straightened at the question. He blinked, thinking. Wilbur was his brother. The brother who wrote songs and sang to him when he was sleepy. The brother who promised a beautiful land for him and his friends to run away to. The brother who comforted him when he was sad. The brother who made him laugh and was there for him. The brother who supported and pushed him to do better. 

The very same brother who plotted and actually blew up the nation they so painstakingly built. The very same brother who looked at Tommy with an insane glint in his eyes. The very same brother who scared him. The very same brother who antagonized him and presented the truth to his face. The brother who ran away without any explanation. The brother who apparently is a monster (and maybe he was, at least half monster).

Tommy swallowed, wringing his hands together. If being a hybrid meant that Wilbur acted insane and reckless and stupid then that was what made him a monster, "He is… I didn't grow up with a monster." 

"Then, what…" Tubbo looked down. "What do you think of Wilbur right now?"

"Right now… I think he's just scared." Tommy muttered. The entire time, Tommy could tell his brother was scared. The tremble in his hands, the hesitance in his voice. "He… who wouldn't be scared, right? There are literal soldiers chasing after him."

Tommy forced out a laugh, gripping Tubbo's hand hard. The teen looked at him and gave a small smile, squeezing it back. They sat in silence for a moment (a very welcome silence). 

"I know… I know you want to ask what I think about Dream and Technoblade now, huh?"

"Yeah… you- we're only suspecting Wilbur but Dream and Techno…They-" Tubbo struggled to continue and Tommy squeezed his hand in comfort. 

"I honestly don't know." Tommy admitted, looking down. "Techno… he saved us from the explosion but it was clear he was working with Dream. They- they're both really secretive people."

"They are." Tubbo agreed. "But, they've protected us, haven't they?"

Tommy paused and thought back. There were many instances that Dream had helped everyone, whether it was obvious or not. During the L'manberg Revolution, he had exploded L'manberg but none of them got hurt. He had fought against them but they never did any true damage. They were always safe. Even with Techno. The warrior had ensured their area was free of any mobs, whether he killed them off or he merely scared them off didn't matter. He had even comforted Tommy and was an ever present and grounding presence when Wilbur had gone off the deep end. They weren't monsters (at least, unless they were lying).

"They… we might have had conflicting ideas…" Tommy began, crafting his words carefully "But they kept us safe. They aren't… they weren't like the monsters the Capital portrayed them as."

"Yeah… I- I noticed that too." Tubbo muttered uneasily. "What if the…What if the Capital is wrong?" 

Tommy swallowed, remembering how Techno spoke about government's being wrong most of the time. How Wilbur never liked speaking or even going to the Capital. He remembered how Phil would always look at him with a hint of sadness and hope when he spoke about the Capital. Tommy sat and remembered all the things that the Capital taught him and all the things his brothers and adopted father taught him (he weighed which ones meant more to him). 

"Maybe they are…"

* * *

Skeppy and Ant shared a discreet high five when the explosives had gone off. They had already snuck off before everything happened and rigged most of the hills and surrounding forests with explosives. They rigged the areas that had less guards patrolling, more so to catch the attention of everyone than to hurt anyone really.

Skeppy snickered and tugged Ant away from the destruction. They needed to leave, especially with the many shouts as everyone's attention was brought towards the explosion. That was a good sign. That meant they were successfully distracting them. The two snuck away and appeared by Bad's side before long, acting like they too had just arrived at the destruction (though, they had a feeling Schlatt and Quackity had seen them). 

"Who did this?" A guard demanded, his arms crossed over his armoured chest. 

Skeppy rolled his eyes and pulled on his beanie when everyone else started whispering to each other. He nudged Bad and whispered to him, "You think they'll suspect?"

"Knowing their bias, they might." Bad muttered back, playing with his hoodie strings.

"Well? Is no one going to say anything?" The guard barked out, tapping his foot on the ground. 

When he was met with silence, the man's eye twitched. Ant stifled his laughter, looking down instead. Skeppy nudged him as he watched the group around them. Bad hummed as he also surveyed the group and caught Schlatt and Quackity's eyes. The two raised knowing eyebrows and Bad shrugged, giving a small confused smile back (he won't reveal anything, not yet). 

"Well," Punz stepped forward with crossed arms, "how are we sure your little soldiers didn't trigger them?"

"Why would they?" The guard hissed, stepping closer.

"There are stray explosives lying around, who knows until where they could reach." Punz shrugged. "Our lands are known for mass griefings. Who knows if you've triggered some old trap."

"What, you actually believe your 'leader' when he said he was the one who rigged the place and blew it up as a troll?" The guard asked. 

"Oh, you know." Ponk added, "It isn't that far fetched." 

"Yeah," Niki added with a small smile, "Dream is known for doing reckless stuff. Plus, he always has a lot of stuff stacked with him. Explosives, food… anything." 

"He's still a hybrid." The guard shouted. "He is a danger to everyone."

"You don't know that." Bad stated, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. "We didn't get to see Dream's face that well. Elizabeth could be lying."

"SHE WOULD NEVER LIE."

"How could you know, you weren't there?" Punz slyly added (he wanted to doubt, he wanted so bad to doubt. Dream was a kind person, kinder than anyone ever could hope to be). 

"She- SHE WOULD NEVER." The guard hesitated at first. "She is a trusted member of the Capital-"

"Or she could just want to ruin Dream." Schlatt interrupted. "It won't be the first time."

"Yeah, everyone wants Dream to get outta the picture." Quackity jumped in, waving his hands around. "They probably want the land he owns… how much it really is worth with all these holes, up to you."

"She-"

"Yeah, actually!" Ponk interrupted the man. His face grew red, whether in rage or embarassment they didn't know (they didn't care, either). "We didn't even get to see Dream's face! He could just be self conscious and ran because you guys were planning to kill him for his land!" 

"YOU DARE ACCUSE-"

"What is going on here." A sharp voice cut into the air and everyone tensed. The guard stopped and looked at Elizabeth who had arrived with George. The older man was fidgeting in his spot, looking very uncomfortable standing beside the stern woman. "Dimitri, explain. Now."

"Ah, they- they were accusing you of lying." Dimitri, the guard, cleared his throat. "They say that you might've staged the entire thing-"

"You dare think that?" Elizabeth cut in, a snarl on her face. "You think that I would endanger your lives for some measly piece of land?"

"It is possible, you forget that we've lived here for a while and have met some… unsavory people along the way." Schlatt drawled, crossing his arms (he cared for the lands and Dream too, who wouldn't if one would stay long enough). 

"Well, I'll have you know." Elizabeth scowled. "That I care more about the safety of the people and hunting down every single hybrid until they are no more." 

"How are we even sure that Dream is a hybrid." Punz explained, shooting Elizabeth doubtful looks (he wanted so bad to not believe, to doubt). "He didn't display anything out of the ordinary."

"His face," Elizabeth emphasized, "had scales. Black scales that crawled from his neck to his face. It covered his upper face like a mask of some sort and he had glowing purple eyes."

"That…Does not sound like a normal hybrid." Dimitri noted with a frown. 

"It doesn't." Elizabeth scanned the group with piercing eyes. "But after much thought, I recognized it from some ancient scriptures talking about old hybrids. He was an Ender Dragon hybrid, the scale markings a sure sign of his descent." 

There was a deafening silence. The group all had their doubts, hoping against hope that maybe Dream had run off due to some other reason. Instead, they get confirmation that maybe he was as dangerous as he seemed. That maybe he was a danger to their lives (maybe everything was a lie, cause that's what mattered the most… whether everything was true or it was all just a facade). 

Schlatt and Quackity exchanged a look before they narrowed their eyes at Bad. Bad, Skeppy and Ant let out a sigh, this just made everything harder for them. Punz and Ponk frowned, stepping back and away from Dimitri and Elizabeth, doubtful. Fundy took a deep breath and looked between the rest of the group, standing next to Karl as he tugged at his sleeves. Niki looked down, her hands wringing the ends of her sweater. George looked between everyone, looking just as torn as he truly felt. 

(They want to doubt, to believe, to trust but it was getting harder and harder)

The silence was enough, at least for Elizabeth as she hummed triumphantly. She turned to the guard, "Dimitri, gather your soldiers. I have instructions to give."

"Noted, madam." Dimitri gave a sharp nod. 

Elizabeth tapped a finger against her arm, "Actually, gather the hunters as well." 

"Noted."

Dimitri ran off and Elizabeth smiled to herself. She turned to George and tapped his shoulder, "Listen to me."

"W-what?" 

"Track them, any way possible." Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "I want results this afternoon."

"Right." George looked down (he didn't want to see her disgusting smile). "Right…"

"Good." Elizabeth nodded, patting his shoulder. "This is for the good and safety of humanity."

"The good and safety…" George mumbled, a bitter tone to his words (another puppet, another use).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Elizabeth huh... She getting more screen time now (─.─||）
> 
> Well! I'm curious to hear... Who do you think is on the hybrids side other than the Badlands? (づ￣ ³￣)づ hand over ur theories cause I wanna hear 'em!!
> 
> Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HAVE THIS AS A LIL GIFT (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧


	14. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth hummed as she looked at her gathered hunters and soldiers. The two sides standing side by side but never merging. The differences were as clear as the sky on a bright day. Hunters with their lighter gear and sharp eyes while the soldiers stood with their shining armor and sharper swords. She looked at Dimitri who stood at her side, the lieutenant of the soldiers. She smiled and gained their attention. 

Elizabeth hummed as she looked at her gathered hunters and soldiers. The two sides standing side by side but never merging. The differences were as clear as the sky on a bright day. Hunters with their lighter gear and sharp eyes while the soldiers stood with their shining armor and sharper swords. She looked at Dimitri who stood at her side, the lieutenant of the soldiers. She smiled and gained their attention. 

"It's clear that the two Nether traveled, having moved faster and further away in less time." She began, scanning the crowd as the hunters muttered. "I will be splitting the group into two, half of the soldiers and hunters will go through the Overworld and the other half will go through the Nether."

"How will those of the Overworld know where to go?" Dimitri eyed Elizabeth from the side. 

"Don't worry, there will be a general direction and we will keep communications between us constant." Elizabeth assured. She turned to Dimitri, "I'll trust you to divide your soldiers accordingly."

"Of course." Dimitri nodded, moving to shout commands to his soldiers. When the soldiers left, the hunters swarmed Elizabeth. 

"Nether travel, won't be the first time." One hunter drawled. 

"I think you already know your divisions." Elizabeth smiled, scanning her hunters. 

They were more focused on speed and agility compared to the soldier's strength and skill. They could get things done within a snap of her finger. While Elizabeth preferred to have just her hunters, the king would have her head if she did that. She rolled her eyes at the thought, like it'll matter in the end. She will find those hybrids and enact justice just as she did all those years ago. 

She watched as her hunters moved and grouped themselves. She hummed and turned, eyeing how Dimitri commanded his soldiers. She walked away from the groups and instead approached George who was fiddling with his communicator. 

"How is everything going?" Elizabeth asked, smiling sweetly. "Did you manage to trace them?"

George debated on what he should do. He can easily lie to her, it was easy to fake not being able to find the coordinates of a person. He could also tell the truth and tell her the coordinates but a part of him didn't want that to happen. Elizabeth was dangerous. She wouldn't let anyone speak and instead kill the hybrids from where they stand. George just needed some time to think.

"I can't get exact coordinates." George answered as he continued to fiddle with his communicator (he hoped his voice didn't shake as much). "But just a general direction."

He's lying. He lied to Elizabeth. It was a conscious choice but she didn't need to know that. He needed more time to think. To try and figure everything out before he jumps into something he can't escape. Yes, they are hybrids. Yes, they are his friends. Yes, they could've used him and betrayed him. But if that's one side of the coin, he needs to consider the other. It could all be a misunderstanding. He could be wrong. He just… he needed more time to think. To look at everything without getting dizzy and wanting to puke. He's just conflicted and needed time to think without anything happening. 

Elizabeth nodded at words, fully believing them. George sighed, looking down once more. He hopes he's doing what's right. He doesn't want to kill his best friends, something Elizabeth will likely do. He just wanted an explanation. He wasn't overly cruel, he just wanted answers. Was it wrong to want an explanation?

"Where are they?"

"Ah, it's not really a direction per se. It's like a compass." George cleared his throat. "I'll have to go-"

"Compasses don't work in the Nether." Elizabeth cut in with a scowl.

"Normal compasses don't." George shot back (he hated it when people underestimated him). "I managed to code one that works in the Nether."

"Whatever. We're leaving as soon as the soldiers are ready." Elizabeth turned around. "You're coming with me to the Nether."

George pulled a face from behind her, turning around as he agreed with what she said. He was used, again (he hated being used, it's why he ran away). Ever so slowly, he was hating this. He was hating everything. Why can't everything just be as simple as before? Was this why Dream hated politics?

"George, you okay?" Karl asked when George walked in the Community House. After the entire confrontation, they had moved back into the one place they truly felt safe (he can't blame them, the Community House was the safest place to be in). 

"Yeah, just… ugh." George dragged a hand down his face. "They're planning on doing Nether travel and the other half passing the Overworld."

"Harsh." Schlatt muttered, picking at his bandages. 

"I'm going with the Nether party." George added.

Everyone's eyes pinned him on the spot. He shifted and shoved his hands into his pockets. His goggles rested around his neck and he lowered his eyes to the ground. He waited for them to protest, to crucify him for joining the Capital. It was clear where everyone stood. While they weren't exactly forgiving Dream for running off with no explanation, they weren't praising the Capital for their help either (hell, they went as far as crucifying the Capital for being so pushy and demanding).

"I'm going with you." Tommy stood up. 

George jolted, looking at Tommy with wide eyes, "Wha- Tommy this is the Nether-"

"I've been there a lot." Tommy crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the ground. "It's nothing new."

"We're talking about traversing the wilderness." George added with a frown. 

"I can take it." Tommy scowled. Tubbo stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not just a kid."

George opened his mouth to argue but stopped. There was nothing he could do (Tommy was stubborn, frustratingly so). He sighed and nodded, "Alright. Anyone else?"

"While we're not planning on going to the Nether…" Quackity waved his hands around. "Like shit we're gonna stand back and watch everything fall apart with no explanation." 

"Definitely." Punz nodded along. "You can keep an eye on Elizabitch."

"Language!" Bad cried out. He huffed and crossed his arms. He paused and looked around at everyone's determined faces, "You're really sure about all this?"

"We are." Niki stood up with a determined look. "We all want answers... An explanation. Being like sitting ducks won't get us anything." 

"George, I'll go with you." Bad added, locking eyes with his friend. 

"What, Bad!?" Skeppy whined, clinging to his arm. 

"Oh come on, Skeppy." Bad chuckled. "You'll have Ant."

Skeppy saw his look and grinned. He nodded and squeezed his arm soothingly. Bad patted his head before giving George a sharp nod. George gave a relieved smile back and nodded. The group jumped when the door slammed open and Elizabeth walked in. 

"George, we're leaving." Elizabeth stated coldly. 

"I'll go as well!" Tommy ran and stood by George (he won't back down now). 

Skeppy let go of Bad to allow him to stand beside George as well, "Me too."

"You won't slow us down?" Elizabeth eyed Tommy with slight distaste. 

"I can keep up." Tommy challenged with a sneer. 

"And we'll all be going with the Overworld group." Fundy added with a smirk. "After all, you're hunting down our friend."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the determined looks of everyone in the room. She could easily argue with them or force them to stay but keeping them within her sight is much better than having them sneak off if she disagreed. She didn't have time to deal with this either, any time doing something else is time lost when hunting the hybrids down. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose (she was frustrated and she wanted to kill everyone in her way but she can't). 

"Fine. George, Tommy and Bad are going with the Nether team and you all can follow Dimitri in the Overworld." Elizabeth scowled. She turned to George and held out a hand, "Do you at least have a copy of this compass for the Overworld team?" 

"Actually!" Ponk stopped forward, "He can just share the code with our communicators. He's already coded our communicators to be like his, it'll be compatible."

George nodded along. He grabbed his communicator and pressed some buttons before everyone else's communicator pinged. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes but nodded. George kept his communicator and followed the hunter out of the Community House. Bad and Tommy were on his trail while Punz and Fundy led the other group to where Dimitri was. 

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

When George stepped into the Nether, the heat wrapped around his body and he almost coughed. He straightened and pulled on his goggles, something he had enchanted to help with the air. He had given a prototype to both Tommy and Bad so they wouldn't feel irritated by the Nether air. He didn't extend the same to Elizabeth and the hunters or soldiers. They had their own equipment (a bitter part of him felt elated that he didn't have to help them). 

"Well?" Elizabeth turned to George. 

George jolted a bit, confused for a moment. He blinked before he realized just what exactly Elizabeth was asking from him. He grabbed his communicator and almost dropped it before Elizabeth plucked it from his hands. She turned it on and followed the directions it gave her. 

"Alright, we move." Elizabeth shouted to be heard over the loud popping of the lava lake and the faint wails of Ghasts. 

"She's so bossy." Tommy muttered as he walked beside George. Bad was right behind them and they walked a few steps away from the group (he was observing them, waiting for them to realize on their own). 

They watched as some hunters got the general direction and started splitting off to find some path when Elizabeth led the soldiers down a path that the compass showed. George sighed and bumped shoulders with Tommy. 

"Are you mad?" Tommy whispered. 

George looked at Tommy and debated the question. He was frustrated that he didn't have any answers. He was heartbroken that Dream had run off and Sapnap was hesitant. He was sad that they didn't trust him. He felt a lot of emotions regarding the topic, really. But mad? George didn't think he was mad. He didn't think he could ever be mad at Dream and Sapnap. Annoyed, sure, but never truly angry (god knows the many times he could've gotten angry at them during all he years they've know each other). 

"I don't think so." George muttered back, playing with the sleeves of his sweater that were tied around his waist. He was still conflicted about what to think of all this. All he knew was he didn't want anyone to die (a privilege that the hybrids can't afford). 

"Then…What do you feel about all this?" Tommy blinked, looking at him.

George breathed in and sighed. He closed his eyes and let the heat skim over his skin for a moment, "I feel too much and too little."

Tommy snorted, turning away to hide his smile, "That's ridiculous."

"Shut up." George nudged him, "You're the one that asked."

"Well," Tommy looked upwards, shoving his hands into his pockets, "s'not like we know the full story, eh?"

"Yeah."

They walked in silence, stewing in their own thoughts. They didn't know how long the silence stretched, if it was in a few hours or just a few minutes. Tommy kicked at the rocks by his feet as he hummed. It was one of the tunes that Wilbur used to hum whenever he felt stressed. Tommy smiled as he remembered every little thing his brothers did to comfort themselves. Wilbur would him or tap a tune. Techno would pace or pick at his nails. He managed to catch on to their little quirks as well. 

He looked at George. If George was really that close with Dream and Sapnap, they could be considered brothers. He wondered if he too picked up a few habits when he stayed with the other two or maybe it was just him (he didn't notice how George constantly tapped his shoulder in a certain rhythm or how George would bring a hand to his face and shift his goggles in a way that Dream would shift his mask). Maybe he just wanted to be so much like his brothers. Maybe he just wanted to be better than them. 

"Hey, uh, George…" Tommy started, a bit nervous, "Do you… do you ever feel like you're not as close with Dream and Sapnap?" 

"Sometimes. Why?" George looked at him questioningly (he had met the two much later, he knew that they had already known each other for three years before he came in). 

"Well, Wilbur and Techno always seemed so… Far away." Tommy sighed, rubbing at his arm. "Like, like I can't ever be with them or something. Sure, it can be excused that they're like twins, practically growing up together but… it just feels like I'm an outcast."

"Yeah that… that happens." George nodded. "Dream and Sapnap would sometimes laugh at certain things without context… like some kind of inside joke." 

Tommy hummed as he nodded along, understanding that feeling (Wilbur and Techno always jokingly talking about the Nether back when he was just a kid and never knew the dangers, he wondered why they were always so comfortable with going to and from the fiery landscape). 

"They would be closer… I feel like Sapnap was the only one to ever see his face before all this happened." George waved his hand around. 

"Back then, I always thought I was an outcast because I wasn't enough, y'know." Tommy laughed. "I have talented older brothers… one a warrior who can defeat armies on his own while the other could create songs and charm people on a whim." 

"It felt like you can't shape up to them?" George hummed, nodding along. "Now, you realize it wasn't just because they were talented?"

"Yeah, I'm… it's cause I'm human." Tommy clutched the end of his shirt. "Not that it's a bad thing but I just- realized it now."

"You're not alone." George chuckled, patting his shoulder. "It- you think if they truly trust you."

"I don't know, maybe?" Tommy shrugged helplessly. "It's hard to tell."

"Yeah." George nodded along. 

During their whole exchange, Bad was keeping an eye and ear out for them. He smiled slightly when they admitted they didn't hold any resentment for their friends. He caught up to them. Before he could say something, three hunters came running to Elizabeth. 

"We've found a portal!" One of them said. 

"We were walking in the Overworld, heading for the SMP when we found this portal here." A male hunter added.

"Where did you find it?" Elizabeth demanded. 

"It was around these coordinates." Another hunter piped up, "I met two people along the way. They pointed me towards this direction."

"What do they look like?" Elizabeth turned to the other hunter. 

"One had black hair and bright amber eyes, he wore a white bandana around his head. The other was wearing dark glasses and he had curly dark brown hair." He described. 

"Shit, Sapnap and Eret." George muttered (a sense of dread settling at the pit of his stomach).

Elizabeth glanced at George as the man muttered something unintelligible. She turned back to the hunters and instructed them, "Gather everyone, we're going through this portal. This might be our first lead."

The group gathered and they rushed towards the portal, sprinting towards the general area. They carefully navigated through the uneven terrain. Tommy frowned, recognizing the area before he gasped. He stopped, causing Bad and George to bump into him. His hands shook as he realized where the Portal led.

"Tommy?"

"No way…" he whispered, backing up. He couldn't believe it. He should've known. "There's…It's impossible."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth demanded, the sliders going in the portal. 

Tommy didn't meet her eyes, looking down at the ground. Elizabeth scowled and screamed for them to move faster. George and Bad looked at Tommy as the teen stood stock still. He bit his lip, emotions whirling around like a storm in his mind. From the realization that he wasn't just an outcast for not being enough but also from the fact that Phil, his dad, was going to die.

"Tommy?" George whispered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's… this is Phil's portal." Tommy whispered in horror (not another one, not another of his family, please). "There's… of course they would go to dad."

"Tommy, we have to go." Bad whispered, "We can- we can continue talking somewhere else."

"No, no, not Phil, not dad." Tommy felt his eyes burn. He pushed the goggles out, wincing when the hot air pricked his eyes, further drawing out tears. George yelped and caught the goggles before they fell.

"Tommy, you need to--"

"No, please. They're going to kill dad." Tommy let out, tears falling down but evaporating almost immediately. Every trace of tears gone with the heat of the Nether before they could fully trail down his cheeks. "We have to- even if he is a hybrid. I don't- not Phil."

"Don't worry, we're- we're going to get there. Come on, wear the goggles." George reassured strapped them on before the teen's eyes could get damaged by the heat (the wilderness was always much hotter than the areas they had civilized or terraformed). "Come on, let's go."

The two led the distraught teen to the portal and entered through it. On the other side, Elizabeth was instructing the soldiers non-stop, telling them to scan the immediate area for any signs of life. Tommy hiccuped and ripped the goggles out again, wiping at his eyes. 

"Come on, you can… it's fine, Tommy." Bad soothed, rubbing circles around his shoulder. "It'll be fine." 

"But it's…" 

George shushed him when Elizabeth walked closer. She raised an eyebrow at Tommy's state. 

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, cold eyes staring them down.

"He accidentally took off his goggles." George explained in a hurry. "The heat irritated his eyes." 

"Yeah." Bad nodded. 

Elizabeth clicked her tongue, "Thought he was capable of taking care of himself."

She tossed the communicator to George. She turned when another hunter approached her, looking down at his communicator.

"We have informed Lieutenant Dimitri and their soldiers will be arriving in five hours." The hunter explained. 

"Good." 

Before she could continue to add more instructions, a hunter burst from the trees. They expertly landed beside Elizabeth, "A house was found in the general direction of the compass. It is recognized as Philza's home." 

The hunters and soldiers looked at Elizabeth for their next instructions. George and bad exchanged worried glances as Tommy hiccuped, sniffling as he couldn't control the onslaught of emotions. Elizabeth kept a calm facade as she scanned their faces (she needed to make a calculated decision right now).

"We won't wait for the rest. Storm it right now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPEEDRUNNING THIS!! I got too many story ideas that if I don't speedrun this my ideas would just die hahahah!!
> 
> Elizabitch, nice ring to it, right?
> 
> Also... Keep an eye on the tags... It might get a bit... D a r k e r the closer we get to the Bad End :)


	15. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had arrived an entire hour before Elizabeth ever found the Portal. He knocked on the door as he pulled down his goggles. He grinned when the door opened and Dream pounced on him almost immediately, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

Sam had arrived an entire hour before Elizabeth ever found the Portal. He knocked on the door as he pulled down his goggles. He grinned when the door opened and Dream pounced on him almost immediately, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Sam!" Dream breathed out, relieved that his older brother was alright (he didn't know what he'd do if he wasn't). "You're here."

"Just as I said." Sam chuckled, ruffling his hair. He looked up and met Phil's look. "Philza."

"Phil, please." Phil smiled, extending a hand. "Any friend of my friends is a friend of mine." 

"Glad to meet you!" He shook his head, giving it a firm grip. "Thank you for giving Dream and Sapnap some safety." 

"Of course." Phil nodded. He gestured for Sam to enter. "Come on."

Sam patted Dream's head and the younger man let go. He smiled at Sam and walked in, tugging Sam to follow. He chuckled in return and entered the house, giving Phil a smile and a nod. The older man nodded back, giving Sam a pat on the back. 

The two entered and when Sam fully walked into the living room, another body almost tackled him to the floor. He let out a laugh, carding a hand through Sapnap's hair. 

"Hello, panda." Sam muttered (it was an endearing nickname he called him from long ago). 

"You're safe."

"As I promised." Sam smiled. He looked up and nodded at the others in the room in greeting. 

"Hey." Wilbur smiled back, waving a bit.

"'ello." Techno nodded at him before he went back to shining his sword. 

"Nice to meet you." Eret waved, adjusting his glasses. "Dream and Sapnap wouldn't stop talking about you ever since you called."

"Expected." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, can anyone explain what's really going on?"

"Right, you'll need to take a seat for that." Wilbur chuckled, standing up and offering his seat. 

Sapnap let go of Sam and the older man sat down, looking at Dream and Sapnap with a raised eyebrow, his green pupils glowing in the middle of his black sclera (he really looked like a creeper). He leaned forward and rested his forearms against his thighs as he waited. 

"It all started with an explosion." Dream chuckled, looking at Wilbur. "He finally let his desires out."

"Oh, how long?" Sam leaned back, tilting his head to look at Wilbur (he had experience with Sapnap wanting to stomp down his own desires and it backfiring badly) . 

Wilbur gave a nervous smile, "A long time."

Sam winced, "Yeah… I can't really blame you."

"Voices, right?" Sapnap narrowed his eyes at Wilbur (he knew too much and too well how it feels like to spiral out of control because of his desires, voices that didn't belong to him whispering in his ears to burn _burn **burn**_ ).

"Hmm, yeah."

Sapnap nodded, "It was that bad then."

Sam hummed as he imagined the explosion, "So that caught the Capital's attention?"

"Definitely." Dream nodded. 

"They've always been wanting to find a reason to get in, honestly." Phil shook his head, leaning against the wall. 

"So, who was it?" Sam sighed, closing his eyes. "Alfred?"

"No, his sister." Dream sat on the floor, crossing his legs. Sapnap moved to sit beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "Elizabeth. She's leading the soldiers and probably the hunters as well." 

"What happened when she came to the SMP?" Sam asked, intertwining his fingers together. The entire time, he had been looking at Sapnap, a bit confused why Dream didn't have his mask on (he had made and given the mask to the younger male when they were much younger, a gift for him to feel comfortable and safe). 

Dream looked at Techno and grimaced, "She started asking things then Tommy happened. He asked about Wilbur and that kinda set her off."

"She started talking about lying to the Capital." Techno continued. Sam shifted to look at the other hybrid. "She grabbed his mask. We weren't fast enough to hide Dream's face from her and she knew."

"We ran away." Dream admitted, looking down and picking at the wooden planks of the floor. "Nether traveled, really."

"What about you three?" Sam looked at Eret, Wilbur and Sapnap. 

"We left before the Capital arrived." Sapnap explained. "Did it under the guise of collecting materials and supplies."

Sam sighed and slumped in his seat, he pinched the bridge of his nose before he leaned his head back, "Where are we planning going now?"

"The End." Dream answered simply. 

Sam paused before he turned to actually look at Dream (he only did this to see, to check if the other was being serious, ~~he was~~ ). He didn't stare for long and looked elsewhere when Dream started to fidget, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It's the safest place." Dream nodded. 

Sam clenched his jaw before letting out a sigh, he stood up and nodded, "Alright, yeah, that- we can do that."

"You know where the Strongholds are, right Dream?" Techno looked up. 

"Yeah, I can teleport us there." Dream nodded. "But we'll need blaze powder. I can provide the ender pearls." 

"So, our next stop is the Nether." Sam hummed in thought. 

"I have a portal nearby-"

"Out of question." Techno cut Phil off. "When Dream and I left, we almost got caught by a bunch of hunters. They found your portal."

Phil sighed and nodded, "Then we'll have to find a ruined portal then." 

"Right, let's prepare." Wilbur nodded. "We'll need everything we can carry."

The group stood up and moved to gather the supplies they needed. In the middle of preparing, there were shouts. Dream and Techno stiffened as Sam ran forward. The front door exploded and there were hunters shouting with large smirks. Elizabeth stood in the middle of all the destruction (she looked downright evil with that stupid smile on her face). 

"We've found you." She smirked, her diamond blade glinting with malicious intent (it might've not been Netherite but the hunters never really needed such fancy items to prove their skill). 

Sam gritted his teeth as he and Phil stood in front, blocking Elizabeth from the rest. He shot Phil a look, "Sorry about your house, pal."

Phil merely nodded and Sam slammed his hands to the ground, his palms sparking as the area in front of him exploded. Techno and Dream pulled the rest through a back door and ran. 

The smoke billowed in the air as Phil ran out, Sam following behind. He grinned as he slammed a smoking fist against a wall and caused an explosion, forcing the wall to tilt forward and fall. The group ran into the woods. Soldiers were surrounding them and Dream tossed a few ender pearls to them with a wink. He teleported away, leaving purple particles. Sam skidded to a stop and caused another explosion to distract the soldiers. 

During all the chaos and destruction, Phil's house fell to shambles. As the hybrids ran for their lives, chasing after Dream who would teleport ahead to check their path, they heard a distraught scream. 

"PHIL- DAD, NO!" 

Phil flinched, his wings tucking close to his back as he continued to run. He could hear the raw emotion in the scream of his youngest adopted son. He could feel his pain at seeing his home fall to dust and ash. Phil closed his eyes and breathed in. This had to be done, they needed to leave without any casualties (for what is a home without the people who filled it?)

They got far enough from the commotion, only a few hunters on their trail. Phil and Sam exchanged a look. The two of them had lagged behind to ensure the safety of their friends who had run ahead, keeping an eye on the few hunters that chased them. 

"What do we do?" Sam huffed. 

Phil noticed how his arms smoked, his skin blistering a bit under the heat, "We'll need a diversion."

"Explosions?" Sam asked with a raised brow, his green irises glowing brightly. 

"No, you're going to burn through your arms at this rate." Phil shook his head. "If the others in front stop, we'll knock them out."

"You have potions?" Sam blinked, keeping pace with Phil. 

"I do." Phil nodded.

Sam didn't need to ask what potions they were. Knowing the hunters, they might accidentally overhear. He kept his gaze forward and noticed Dream lagging behind a bit and throwing them looks.

"There's a ruined portal up ahead." Dream stated once he matched their pace. "You have any way of delaying the hunters?" 

"Definitely." Sam nodded sharply. "Go on ahead, we'll stop then right here."

"Right, the port is just up ahead. Don't turn and go straight." Dream muttered. 

Once he got two confirming nods, he disappeared and left purple particles. Sam and Phil nodded at each other. Phil dug into the satchel he had thrown around himself and passed over two bottled liquids that were a dark grey color. Potions of Weakness.

"These will slow them down and render them harmless." Phil muttered. "They won't be able to continue or they'll puke."

Sam hummed and took them, stopping in his tracks while Phil flew up with his wings. It wasn't long before the hunters surrounded him and he gripped the two potions behind his back.

"Giving up so soon, hybrid?" One of them sneered, showing their enchanted axe. 

"No." Sam grinned as Phil swooped down and threw the potions at the hunters who stayed at the back. They dropped down and caught the attention of the hunters in front, giving Sam the chance to throw his potions as well. 

The hunters dropped down like flies, groaning as the potion made their bones shake and their muscles weak and sore. Phil nodded and flew off, allowing Sam to use an Ender Pearl and appearing not that far away from where Phil landed. They both nodded at each other before they ran, following Dream's instructions. It wasn't long before they caught sight of their friends surrounding a broken Nether portal (another leftover from the hunts).

"How is it?" Phil asked, walking towards them. 

"The surrounding lava wasn't enough." Eret explained. "Sapnap and Wilbur are cutting through the crying obsidian while Dream and Techno both went off to find more lava. There was a cave nearby."

Phil and Sam nodded, inspecting the portal. The little puddles of lava surrounding it could only fit into one bucket and there seemed to be three missing obsidian pieces before they could use the portal. Sam stretched his arms, rubbing at it before flinching.

"What's wrong?" Eret looked at him, noticing the flinch almost immediately. 

"Ah, I'm burning up." Sam chuckled, waving a hand. "It happens when I explode things in quick succession. It'll cool down soon, don't worry."

"Are you burned anywhere?" Phil gingerly took Sam's arms to inspect. "I have some cream for those."

"No, I'm fine. It's just itchy." Sam smiled thankfully up at him. "I'm more worried about Dream, he's been teleporting all around the place."

"That is true." Phil muttered.

All hybrids had their limits at some point. Phil himself can't fly for too long, he can't even call it flying sometimes as he glides more than flies. He also knew that if Eret were to use his powers, his eyes would be burning in pain as hot tears stream down them. They all had painful drawbacks for being hostile mob hybrids since their human bodies don't really support the usage of their powers. 

Phil flexed his wings, letting them stretch before keeping them once more. Dream stumbled forward, suddenly appearing with a bucket of lava. Beside him, Techno balanced the bucket in his hands as he had been teleported alongside Dream. The two noticed Phil and Sam and waved. 

"Everything went fine, I suppose?" Dream asked. 

"Yes, but we need to hurry." Phil nodded. "I won't put it past them to be able to reach for their communicators and save the coordinates."

"We got the crying obsidian!" Wilbur called out. This brought the attention of Dream and Techno as they nodded. Sapnap held the last bucket of lava. 

"Phil, Sam, Eret." Dream called out. "Can you place the water after the lava?" 

"Sure, give us the go signal." Sam nodded, heaving up a bucket of water that Eret and Wilbur passed along. He positioned himself near a missing part of the portal and waited. When the lava was placed down, Sam immediately splashed it with water, causing it to turn to obsidian. 

He stepped back and watched as the process was repeated with the other two. Dream grinned at them, giving them a thumbs up. Sapnap approached the portal and lit his flint and steel. The portal flared to life and he stepped back. 

"This is it." Sapnap sighed, stretching his arms above his head. "Blaze rods?"

"Blaze rods." Dream nodded (he could easily teleport to the End but bringing his friends could bring complications, it'd be safer to open an actual portal to transport them). 

The group all exchanged a look before they walked into the portal, letting the terrain before them disappear from their sight and bringing them to a more fiery landscape. Sapnap, Eret, Wilbur and Techno all took a deep breath and smiled. Dream and Phil chuckled behind them. 

While the two weren't truly hybrids of the Nether, they could still understand the feeling. They were slightly immune to the air around them as well. It wasn't similar to the Nether hybrids feeling like they were coming home but they still felt safe. Safer than the Overworld. For a hybrid, anything else was safer than the Overworld (especially after the dreaded hunts). 

Techno turned to them and nodded towards a direction, "We can try and visit a bastion to check in their chests. If we do, I can also ask for some directions to the nearest fortress."

"That's the plan." Dream nodded, allowing Techno to take the lead. "We should go."

The group nodded and followed the lead of the Piglin hybrid as they traversed the wilderness of the Nether. The air around them felt more welcoming than irritating as Sapnap and Eret joked with one another. Behind them, Phil and Sam discussed the drawbacks of their powers. Even more behind them, Dream and Wilbur walked side by side. 

Dream glanced at Wilbur from the side, humming a bit as he watched the older male look around with a warm and content smile. He could tell the voices in his head had receded. 

"You doing alright?" Dream bumped shoulders with him. 

Wilbur looked over for a quick glance before diverting his gaze elsewhere, "Yeah. It feels good to be home."

Dream hummed. He looked around and took in the sights before him, allowing himself to get immersed by the scenery around him. He jerked when Wilbur nudged him from the side. He turned back and raised an eyebrow. 

"Sapnap mentioned you didn't like the End?" Wilbur tilted his head. "Or are you just… uncomfortable?" 

"It's not that I don't like it." Dream sighed, shoving his gloved hands into the pants pocket. "It's too… cold sometimes. Feels like a prison."

"Is it because of the fact you're an Ender Dragon hybrid?"

"A bit, yeah." Dream nodded, closing his eyes. "For the longest time I felt trapped. That was until some other hybrids taught me how to teleport."

"Hm, does that mean you get healed but he crystals too?" Wilbur blinked. 

"Nah, that's exclusively the Dragon's thing." Dream chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Well, it'd be pretty pog if it was your thing as well." Wilbur teased, bumping hips with him. Dream wheezed as he shook his head. Wilbur cracked a smile as they continued to joke around. 

* * *

"PHIL- DAD, NO!" Bad and George held Tommy back before the teen could run into the danger zone that was once his house. His home. The teen sobbed, falling to his knees as he watched his home fall to the ground. As he watched Phil and Sam run off. 

"Tommy, wait-" George kneeled down beside him as he awkwardly gathered the teen into his arms. 

They had seen it. They had seen how Sam exploded the house and the group escaped. They had seen a few hunters rush out to follow while Elizabeth escaped the rapidly collapsing building. They had watched as the building slowly collapsed in of itself. 

Elizabeth scowled as he waved the dust away from her face. She had them right there! She was so close to finally killing them off, exterminating their species. She was so close and yet she had failed. She was so close and they had escaped her. She gritted her teeth and slammed a fist against a tree. She'll get them, even if it means she'll die doing so (she knows she might, it was part of the job application, really). 

She turned and addressed the hunters and soldiers that gathered around the destroyed house, "Contact and meet up with the Overworld team. We'll set off again tomorrow."

She knew she was wasting time like this but she also knew of strength in numbers. If she runs off again with zero help from the other team, what's the use? The hybrids would slip away again. It was better to sacrifice just a bit of time if it means she will catch the hybrids off guard in the end. The end has always justified the means. 

She turned back and looked down at the sobbing teen as he clung close to George. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed, "It's useless-"

Bad stepped in between her and Tommy, glaring from under his hood, "I think that's enough for today."

Elizabeth eyed the man before clicking her tongue, "Fine. He's your problem anyways."

She walked away, leaving George and Bad to deal with Tommy. The teen sniffed and clutched George as he looked at the broken home. His home. 

"Why?" 

"Tommy…" Bad bit his lip before he sighed, crouching down. "A house can never be a home without the people inside it."

"The fuck does that mean?" Tommy sniffled, harshly wiping his face with his sleeves (he didn't know why he had cried, why it had hurt so much but the thought was so painful that he couldn't stop the tears). 

"Language." Bad scolded lightly. He raised a hand and patted the teen's head, "Would you feel better seeing the house break and fall or seeing Phil dead?"

Tommy stiffened under his hand. Bad knew he was being cruel and blunt but it needed to be said. He needed to know if Tommy was attached to the house, to the thought of a family or if he was attached to the person that house represented. He stared down at the teen as he slowly calmed down, staring blankly at the house. 

For a brief moment, something flickered on his eyes before it died out. 

"I- I don't want Phil dead." Tommy admitted, letting go of George. "But… the house-"

"Can be rebuilt." George spoke up, patting Tommy's shoulder. "You can't… you can't bring back the dead."

"It's going to be fine, Tommy." Bad whispered. "We'll see them again."

"Yeah just for Elizabitch to kill them." Tommy looked away bitterly. 

Bad looked ready to scold him for his language before the older man sighed, letting it go. He patted the teen's head, "You'll be fine."

Tommy wished he could be fine. Wished that he didn't have to see his older brother turn insane and blow up one of his homes. Wished that he didn't have to see his oldest brother get chased out by soldiers from a land he considered his home. Wished he didn't have to see his own home get blown to smithereens just so his father could leave and stay safe. 

Tommy truly wished that everything could've gone in a different way. That maybe he was in some kind of fucked up timeline that only brought suffering and pain. He wished that everything was just a nightmare he can wake up from. He wished that nothing was real and he can just blink and he'd be back with his two brothers, Tubbo and his dad. He wished he didn't have to be a part of something that's bigger than he had imagined. 

But sometimes wishes don't come true. Sometimes, reality is more fucked up than any dream his mind could come up with. Sometimes, he had to force his chin up and act like a man. Sometimes… sometimes he can't be with family. 

He closed his eyes and scowled. He hates this world, sometimes. 

"What's happening, right now?" He asks instead, looking up at George. 

George, the very same man who was forced to see the very people he trusted run away from him. The very same man who, undoubtedly, could understand Tommy. The only one who could truly feel the pain he was feeling. 

"Elizabeth is planning on reconvening with the Overworld team." George swallowed. "We're setting up camp here while we wait."

"Other than the whole nether travel physics or whatever," Tommy gave a flippant wave, "what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know." George admitted.

Bad smiled. He knew. 

Skeppy was always a wild card. He enjoyed the fun in the chase and the adrenaline of explosions. He absolutely loved inciting chaos and frustration. He enjoyed the thrill of seeing people get annoyed as they tried to figure out who had done it. He enjoyed it immensely. 

So when Bad had given him the go ahead to pull his pranks, he was ecstatic. Finally! He could let go and cause chaos. He could bring these egotistical soldiers to their knees with a few well placed and well timed explosions. 

Like that one for example. 

He snickered as he nudged Ant slightly. Dimitri had been in the middle of a call when Skeppy had tossed a stick of TNT at the man and fled the scene. The lieutenant was fast and his reflexes were good but he was flustered. That allowed his partner in crime to roll another stick of TNT to the direction of the soldiers. 

If any of their friends noticed their mischievous smirks and sly fist bumps, they didn't say anything. No, they enabled it. Even the hunters took a bit of entertainment seeing the normally stoic soldiers get flustered by the explosions. 

Karl and Fundy had even skipped over to join them at some point. Karl had pointed at certain areas of the soldier's formation that needed a little push to make everything look a little more chaotic while Fundy provided them with more sticks of TNT that he had asked along with him. With a grin, the four had made it their mission to cause chaos and mishaps to happen. 

While they were doing this, Niki and Tubbo spoke in hushed tones. They were careful with their conversation, being fully aware of the many hunters that stayed in the trees and lurked in the shadows. They spoke about the hybrids and how the Capital's many laws had brought pain and suffering more than peace and harmony. How instead of practicing what they preach, they brought discord and wars upon the lands. They have spilt blood of many for the satisfaction of some. It didn't sit right with them.

It didn't sit right with Punz and Ponk either. The two walked alongside Niki and Tubbo, giving their own inputs whenever. While they had lived in the Capital once upon a time, they were well aware of the many wrongs the Capital has done. They had seen the executions of hybrids and sympathizers alike. The Capital had shown no mercy and they felt sick just remembering it. Maybe that was why they had run off and joined Dream and the rest when the invite was extended to them. The Capital was a place filled with corruption and violence all the while they preached all about freedom and prosperity. 

Behind them were Quackity and Schlatt. The two were silent as they kept an eye on both their friends and the soldiers. They didn't have to speak to know how each other felt. They were both victims to the Capital's cruelty at some point. They were both subjected to see how dark the Capital truly was despite the pristine white buildings they lived in. They were too aware of everything the Capital had done. 

Schlatt wasn't an idiot, it was how he even won the stupid elections in the farce of a country. Farce because he knew Dream was merely entertaining the people on his land. He was merely humoring them. He allowed petty fights and mock wars and ensured their safety. He wasn't like the Capital with their empty promises and poisonous smiles. 

Quackity didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Dream willingly put them in danger. He didn't want to believe that Dream was dangerous. He knew the man was powerful, that he knew how to fight when it came down to it. He knew what Dream was like but he was never dangerous to their lives. He would never harm them at all. George saving Schlatt and him during the explosion was testament to that. 

_After all, he could've easily just let them all blow up. Why go through the effort of saving them from injury?_

He knew it was going through all their heads right now. He could see it in their eyes and the way they speak. 

**_Dream was never at fault._ **

**_Wilbur was never at fault._ **

**_Techno was never at fault._ **

**_No one was at fault._ **

~~**_No one but the Capital and their ideals._ ** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I OOP GUYS HEEHEE
> 
> Happy New Year's!! Yeet!!
> 
> We're on the home stretch guys... 
> 
> What are the members of the SMP gonna do against such a force as the soldiers and hunters combined? I wonder how this'll all play out...


	16. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream breathed a sigh of relief when they managed to secure three blaze rods already. It had taken a while for Sapnap to negotiate with the blazes with Eret helping him. Hybrids and mobs don't tend to harm each other, preferring to speak to them compared to fighting (it was how they survived for so long in their own dimensions, they've never fought their own kind). 

Dream breathed a sigh of relief when they managed to secure three blaze rods already. It had taken a while for Sapnap to negotiate with the blazes with Eret helping him. Hybrids and mobs don't tend to harm each other, preferring to speak to them compared to fighting (it was how they survived for so long in their own dimensions, they've never fought their own kind). 

The trip to the Bastion beforehand was eventful. They had passed by many biomes in the Nether with the occasional side trip when Sapnap and Wilbur got distracted. When they did reach the looking black structure, Techno had gone in first to speak with the Piglins. There was a tense silence as they waited for the grunting sounds to cease. When they did, Techno had gone out with a grin and gestured for them to walk in. 

"We can't really take everything in the chest, don't touch the gold." Techno explains. "We can take a few weapons."

Phil nodded, smiling fondly at Techno, "Thanks for that, Techno."

The group walked in, looking around cautiously. While the mobs are never hostile to hybrids, they could still end up being attacked if they overstep boundaries. That something they all respected to stay alive with one another. It was how hybrids and mobs coexisted peacefully in the same biomes and places. 

Sapnap and Eret wandered off to the upper floors, intent on grabbing some weapons or supplies. Dream and Techno lingered around the entrance, their eyes glinting with determination. Phil, Sam and Wilbur walked off towards the other chests, a goal in mind. As the rest did that, Techno and Dream sat at the steps of the entrance.

"Are you doing okay?" Techno bumped knees with him. Dream hummed before nodding. 

"Yeah, it… everything's moving really fast but that's expected." Dream chuckled wryly. "I expected this, always living on the edge."

"What about George?" Techno whispered.

Dream stiffened. For a moment, he stared off into the distance as he remained silent. Techno waited, tapping a finger against the blackstone. Dream took a deep breath and closed his eyes (he was expecting this question, he just didn't want to face it. He didn't want to admit it). 

"Whatever…Whatever he feels like thinking… I won't blame him." 

"You're ready to deal with that?" Techno glanced at him worriedly. "I know for a fact that Phil would be devastated if Tommy wanted us dead, especially since we've taught him to be better than the Capital."

"I would be hurt." Dream admitted. "It would hurt so much but… but I can respect George's wishes. It… I was waiting for something like this to happen sooner or later." 

"Yeah, that's what we get for getting close to a human, after all." Techno chuckled, leaning against the wall (it was a consequence they were too aware of when they befriended the humans). 

Dream shook his head and nudged Techno playfully. The two playfully shoved each other until the rest of their little group arrived. Dream yelped as he caught a crossbow that Sapnap threw at him with a smirk. Phil chuckled and handed one to Techno as well.

"I know you like these." Sapnap hummed. "In case yours malfunctions." 

"Thanks." Dream grinned. He examined the mechanisms of the crossbow and nodded in satisfaction. The crossbow was in good condition, it'll take a few before it fails (his older and enchanted one was on the brink of failing as well so having this second crossbow felt comforting). He turns to Techno and notices the same satisfactory smirk. 

"How about you guys?" Techno regarded the others.

"I found a sword and an enchanted axe." Eret volunteered. "I gave the axe to Sapnap." 

"We found more arrows and a few potions." Phil nodded, gesturing at Sam and Wilbur who were rechecking their satchels. 

Dream nodded and turned to Techno who had moved and started to converse with the Piglins. While they couldn't understand the Piglins, Dream understood it was similar when he spoke to Endermen. He watched as Techno spoke before the Piglin snorted and pointed at a certain direction. Techno nodded and thanked the Piglin before moving towards them. 

"They gave a general direction for an unused fortress." Techno explained. "They don't know the specific direction but we have Dream anyway."

The group chuckled as Dream let out a squawk. They all thanked the Piglins before making their way towards where Techno was leading them. It took a while, give or take three hours of walking and a few wrong turns due to the tricky landscape, but they soon made it to a fortress. There were two and they were side by side. Dream snorted and nodded his head at Techno. 

"We split up?" He asked (he didn't want to but it was a possibility). 

"Hm, I don't think so." Techno sighed. "We both scout out which ones have intact blaze spawners and then we go together into one fortress. While Sapnap and Eret talk, the rest can loot the chests."

"Hm, good idea." Dream nodded. He turned to the group and relayed Techno's instructions. The group nodded and Dream and Techno split up as the group settled down to wait. 

Dream picked the nearest fortress and teleported to the top most tower. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked around, picking out the finer details of the fortress. He scanned the open bridges and jumped down, walking leisurely into the fortress itself. He passed through the hallways and looked for the blaze spawners. He checked the inner rooms and hummed when they came up empty.

He shook his head and disappeared, reappearing by Phil's side. 

"I'll take it that yours is empty?" Phil tilted his head. 

"Yeah." Dream sighed. "Hopefully the other one isn't empty."

Phil nodded before he patted Dream's head, smushing the beanie on top at the same time. Dream chuckled and pulled it off, ruffling his own hair before shoving the beanie back on. Sapnap and Sam snorted while Wilbur grinned and nudged Eret. The group relaxed as they sat in silence. They didn't have to speak to one another to convey their insecurities and feelings. They were well aware that everything was going wrong. That maybe they wouldn't be able to see their friends again at best. That maybe they were back to being alone. At least, they were alone together. 

When Techno trudged down the hill and nodded at them with a grin, their figures slumped in relief. While spending time in the Nether felt like home, it wasn't safe. Not yet. The End was where it was truly safe. It was where they could leave and finally be free. 

"There are two spawners so Sapnap and Eret can speak to both." Techno explained. 

Their little group exchanged relieved smiles as they followed Techno up the fortress, using his little carved up path. This all led to back where they were now, four blaze rods in hand and ready to get more to ensure their trip to the End. While the two Nether hybrids interacted and spoke, Phil settled down beside Dream.

"Is there a particular reason for us using the portals?" Phil mused. 

Dream paused for a moment, considering how to reply to Phil, "Travelling from the Overworld to the End can cause… Complications. The Portal ensures that none of those complications are guaranteed."

"What kind of complications?" Techno asked, sidling up beside him. Sam and Wilbur had volunteered to go off and explore the fortress for the loot. "We could lose a limb or something?"

"Something." Dream deadpanned. "Travelling between dimensions was always only an Enderman and Ender Dragon hybrid thing. Anything else would need the Portal. Bringing you along is…Dangerous. Not because it wasn't done before-- it was and the results were… they weren't… it was lethal, that was for sure." 

"For the companion or the hybrid?" Phil frowned, understanding. 

"Both." Dream slid down the wall and sat down (it was already a risk the hybrid carried by bringing someone along). "Teleporting… it's like ripping through the very space and travelling through the void. If you think Nether travel is fast, travelling through the void is faster but more dangerous."

Techno winced at the description, rubbing at his arms, "The void is not pretty." 

"It is." Dream smirked (he's found himself staring down at it multiple times, admiring it's beauty and wonder). "Just not the consequences that it brings."

"It's like staring into an endless sky." Phil chuckled. "It's alluring and beautiful but dangerous and life threatening."

"Yeah." Dream smiled, leaning his head against the wall. "I can easily bring you along with me, really but it'd take extreme focus and it'd wear me down."

"Wait so you teleporting around while taking some along with you is actually tiring?" Techno sat up, frowning at Dream (he had brought him and teleported him multiple times already). 

"I make it seem effortless but it does take some concentration." Dream shrugged. "More energy too."

"That means more recoil." Phil added, scanning Dream's frame in concern. He didn't know what the recoil for Ender Dragons hybrids were but he could guess it wasn't pretty.

Dream winced at that reminder, rubbing his arm, "Yeah… more recoil." 

Sam rounded the corner and Dream eyed his arms. He noted how they were covered with bandages and felt a twinge of guilt. He pushed against the wall wordlessly and approached his friend, his brother (the person who took him in and took care of him, the person who protected him at all costs). 

He wasn't able to check up on him after he had blown up the house to stall the hunters. He was aware of what would happen to the older man if he used his power consecutively. He approached him and hugged him all of a sudden. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around him, patting his back comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" Sam whispered. 

"Are you alright?" Dream asked, burying his head on his chest. His voice was muffled the next time he spoke, "I forgot to check up on you after you blew up Phil's house."

"It's fine," Sam hummed as he patted his head, "we were busy, it's fine. I'm fine. Phil gave me some cream."

"Good." Dream sighed, clutching at the back of Sam's shirt. "That's… great."

Sam chuckled and squeezed Dream in a hug before he waited for the younger man to let go. Once he did, Dream smiled up at him. Sam smiled back, patting his head. 

"What did you find?" Dream asked. 

"Not much." Sam sighed. "I did find more arrows and a sword."

"Well, that should be alright." Phil piped in with a smile. "Where did Wilbur go?" 

"He said he'd look for some nether wart and other stuff. Potions, y'know." Sam shrugged. "He told me to go ahead and tell you, in case you were wondering."

Phil nodded. He trusted Wilbur around the Nether more than the Overworld, this was his home after all. He just hoped Wilbur doesn't go too far and accidentally bump into the hunters. He leaned back and watched as Sapnap and Eret came back.

"We only managed to ask for two more blaze rods." Sapnap shook his head. "They can't shed any more or it'll hurt them." 

"Even if they volunteered to have us kill them, there are low chances since they just shed." Eret added, handing over the blaze rods to Dream. 

Dream hummed and took the blaze rods handed to him. Each rod can make two sets of blaze powder and that's enough to use for Eyes of Ender. It wasn't like they needed to use the eyes to look for the stronghold, after all he was there. He nodded and pocketed the blaze rods carefully into the satchel. 

"It's fine, it's enough." Dream smiled reassuringly. "We might not be able to brew more potions but I'm sure the End Cities have some blaze powder with them."

"We should go." Techno nodded, shifting in his place. The group can feel the tension and wariness and they agreed. 

"Let's go find Wilbur." Phil added.

"Where is he?" Eret blinked, adjusting her glasses.

"He went off to--"

"GUYS!" Wilbur screeched, sprinting towards them. He huffed, stumbling forward and almost falling on his face had Sapnap not caught his flailing limbs. 

"Woah, calm down there buddy." Sapnap chuckled, helping Wilbur stand. "We won't leave you." 

"No that's not it." Wilbur sucked in a deep breath. His eyes had a little crazed glint as he spoke the next sentence, "The hunters are here."

"Shit." Techno cursed.

Dream shook his head, "We must've taken too long." 

"You can never know with the Nether." Eret mumbled, grip tightening around her sword. "We have to leave."

"I don't think so."

The group turned around and brandished their weapons, glaring at Elizabeth as she and a few hunters stood at the other end of the fortress. 

"You forget we work efficiently." 

Dream bristled, glaring hatefully at her as he sword glinted against the harsh light of the Nether. Techno pushed to the front, standing between all his friends and family and the hunters before them. Phil placed a hand on Techno's shoulder and glared back at Elizabeth. Eret tugged Sapnap and Wilbur to the back, cracking her knuckles as Sam stood beside him. 

"Are you ready to surrender to your death?" Elizabeth asked chillingly, tilting her head to the side as she smiled at them. 

"Never." Wilbur hissed from the back, him and Sapnap already inching backwards slowly. 

"If you want to kill them, you'll have to get through me." Techno responded, his voice deep and his eyes dark. His axe was unhooked and in his grip, ready to spill the blood of whoever stepped forward.

"That should be easy." Elizabeth smirked and whistled. Techno and Dream tensed, exchanging quick looks. They turned back and gave a sharp nod, getting some in return. 

Wilbur and Sapnap turned before they began to run the opposite direction, both hybrids holding their weapons in their hands. Sam and Phil slowly followed the back, keeping an eye on Dream, Techno and Eret as they left.

Elizabeth laughed, "What a pathetic display! Sacrificing yourselves for your friends? How idiotic!"

"It's idiotic for humans to be in the wild." Eret shot back easily, flexing her hands. "You never know who's coming to get you."

She stepped forward and flicked her fingers, a ball of fire and ash forming in quick succession as it flies towards the hunters. Elizabeth screamed out orders and the walls around them broke to show more hunters. Dream grunted and grabbed the backs of Techno and Eret's shirts. They disappeared in a flash and appeared once more on top of the fortress. 

"What now?" Dream huffed, blowing at his fringe. 

"I'll need you two to distract them for me. I'll be right back." Techno mumbled before he jumped off the edge of the fortress. 

Dream rolled his eyes and turned to Eret, "Where did the others go?" 

"We should meet them at the end of the fortress." Eret suggested. "They were heading that way, it leads to another opening but it's over lava."

"Right." Dream nodded and they turned and ran, not caring for the shouts that sounded behind them. 

They ran and ran, dodging a few arrows that whizzed past them. Eret cursed before she twisted around and flicked another fireball their way. She didn't stop to look at the destruction afterwards, merely hoping it was enough to slow them down. It wasn't long before they reached the near end, the glowing embers of the lava showing. They could hear the pops of the lava as bubbles popped at the surface due to the pressure and heat. 

"Phil? Sam?" Dream huffed out, taking out the crossbow Sapnap had thrown at him and loading a bolt. 

"Sapnap? Wilbur?" Eret called out, peeking over the edge. Her glasses slipped a bit and she caught them before they could fall. 

"We're here!" Sapnap responded, leaning over the ledge and waving. 

"Alright." Eret nodded and turned back, a crossbow in her hands (they didn't want to risk a short ranged fight, not with these odds). 

"Nowhere to run now, hybrids." Elizabeth hissed, stepping forward menacingly. 

"It's more like you have nowhere to run." Dream smirked, pointed the crossbow at her. 

Phil shot up from behind them and threw brittle bottles filled with potions. Elizabeth gave a shout, backing up immediately alongside a few other hunters. The unfortunate hunters who were caught in the crossfire dropped to the ground, groaning as they clutched their stomachs and held in the puke. Poison potions can easily inhibit someone's abilities to focus. 

"Wilbur, Sam and Sapnap are finding a different way out." 

"No need." Dream grunted at the recoil of the crossbow as he shot. He reloaded it easily and quickly before shooting another arrow at an approaching hunter. "I can teleport us out."

"All of us?" Phil asked incredulously, taking out a bow and sniping down the hunters alongside Dream and Eret (he thought back to their previous conversation about recoil and felt concern bubble in his chest). 

"I'll have to make trips." Dream muttered back. "I can take us straight to the Stronghold from here."

"You what?" Eret hissed. "Isn't that dangerous?" 

"I recognize what the stronghold looks like." Dream argued. "It will be fine."

"You'll get recoil." Eret pointed out (she was right, of course she was). "Don't you have-"

"I'll be fine." Dream dismissed it, "Get Sam, Sapnap and Wilbur up here so they can help distract the hunters."

"No need." Sapnap responded. He popped out from the ledge, landing in a crouch in front of them as he loaded his crossbow. "We're here." 

"Definitely." Sam added from the side. "Cease fire for a while." 

Dream and Eret blinked but they stopped, Phil following along. Sam smirked while he and Wilbur ran forward. The hunters let out shouts, readying their bows as well. When they fired, Wilbur protected himself by placing tied sticks of explosives in front of him. Sam easily dodged the arrows, creating smaller explosions by the tip of his finger when one got too close. 

They continued like this before Sam and Wilbur fell back there was a wall of explosives before them now.

"Are you insane!?" Elizabeth screamed "Fall back, they have explosives!" 

"Exactly." Sam chuckled, slamming his hands to the ground and creating a spark. The initial explosion caused a chain reaction as the fuses of the explosives lit up and blew a large chasm between the hunters and the hybrids. 

"This way," Wilbur panted, wiping some sweat off his brow, "they will rely on their ranged weapons."

"Right. Where is Techno?" Phil asked, realizing after a body count that someone was missing (he should've paid more attention, what if he had thrown himself against the hunters and was now stuck on the other side?). 

"He told us to stall for a moment." Dream rolled his shoulder, wincing a bit due to the recoil of the crossbow. "He said something about a plan."

"That mad man." Phil muttered with a smirk. When the dust of the explosion finally settled, the hunters jumped back into formation. Ready to gun them down at moment's notice. 

"Phil, watch over them. I'll bring Wilbur then Sam to the Stronghold." Dream muttered, patting Phil's shoulder. 

Phil nodded and watched Dream grab Wilbur's arm and they both disappeared. Phil turned back and pulled back and arrow, ready to continue their exchange. What he didn't expect was to hear rumbling as the ground shook. He blinked, looking at the hunters who also looked equally confused (so it's wasn't their reinforcements). 

"What-"

Elizabeth cut herself off when she turned around and noticed what exactly was the cause of the sudden earthquake. Phil blinked and pushed off the ground a bit, letting his wings spread to slow his fall. He gaped at the astounding number of Piglins that came marching over with their golden blades and crossbows in hand. At the front of the pack was Techno who was smirking and the glint of his netherite axe looked deadlier. The hunters let out surprised screams as they realized they were going to face a large number of Piglins. 

"YOU NASTY LITTLE-"

"Sure you're going to say that in front of this kind of army?" Techno taunted, stopping before Elizabeth. "You're hunters, you aren't equipped for this."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. She didn't want to admit but he was right. Hunters went after smaller prey, prey that they can catch off guard and fight with wit and strategy over strength. They fought and hunted prey that they can outsmart and outrun, not something they faced head on. Elizabeth regretted not bringing the soldiers along, bringing the communicator up (she knew that leaving the soldiers behind was a calculative decision but she didn't expect this to happen).

Techno smirked, seeing this. He tutted, waving a finger, "Now, now… I can't have you calling for reinforcements."

He pointed his axe at the hunters and most of them jumped back, the hunters at the furthest back stumbling as they remembered the huge chasm that Sam and Wilbur blew a while ago. This was signal enough for the Piglins as they grunted a war cry and charged forward, attacking any and everyone. 

The hunters shrieked and pulled up their shields, some recoiling back at the brute force being brought down upon their wooden protection. Not even the enchantments that laced the wood could protect them for long. Techno cackled as the mobs moved forward without any hesitation. He didn't have to owe them anything, they never liked the humans anyway so it was a win-win situation for the both of them. 

"Blood for the blood god." Techno muttered before throwing himself into the fray and targeting Elizabeth, eyes glinting with bloodlust. He slammed the axe down against her shield, "This is for targeting my family." 

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and pushed her shield against Techno, watching as he stumbled back a bit. Her blade flashed as she brought it down against Techno's axe. The impact caused sparks and they danced around each other for a while. Elizabeth not only had to focus on Techno's attacks but also the many arrows being shot her way as the Piglins with crossbows stayed back and shot at them. She gritted her teeth, the hunters and her would not be able to outlast this entire army. 

"If you think this will stop us, you're wrong." Elizabeth snarled, dragging her blade across his axe and swiping to his left. "Even if we die here, my brother will pick up the pieces I've left and hunt you down." 

"If he can ever find us." Techno smirked, hooking his axe along the bottom of her shield and pulling up. Elizabeth stumbled back with a growl, readjusting her grip on the shield. 

On the other side of the chasm that led down to lava, the hybrids gaped in awe and terror at the mass number of Piglins. While the hunters were able to cut down a few, some managing to push others down to the lava, the mobs were still at an advantage and the hunters were getting sloppier the longer they fought.

"I'm back- holy shit." Dream muttered as he reappeared beside Phil. "What the fuck happened?"

"Techno happened." Phil merely responded (he didn't care about the pride dripping from his tone, it was deserved).

"Okay, I took… quite a while cause I had to help Wilbur find the Stronghold but by now I think the trips will be quicker. Don't worry." Dream assured. He tugged on Sam's sleeve, "Let's go?"

"I'm ready." Sam nodded (he clutched Dream's hand as well, to help ground the hybrid). 

They both disappeared. The hybrids shuffled around, ensuring that it wasn't all that clear that someone had escaped. It didn't change much since the hunters were preoccupied but they couldn't be careless. True to his word, Dream appeared just a few minutes later. He had on a strained smile as he grabbed Eret's wrist and disappeared without a word. 

Dream did that two more times with Sapnap and Phil being the last ones. Dream groaned as he stumbled back into the Nether, his vision blurring as he searched for Techno. He stumbled forward, disappeared before he could fall into the chasm and appeared behind Techno. His vision swam as he stumbled forward, groaning (the recoil was strong but he had to keep going).

"Dream?" Techno whispered in concern. 

"We have to go." He slurred back, hand shakily clutching Techno's sleeve (he was sure he was pale, the scales on his face accentuating how sickly he looked). 

"Awe, what's wrong with little Dreamy?" Elizabeth taunted, using Techno's distraction to her advantage. 

Techno blocked her strike, grunting under the pressure she managed to apply on her strike. He pushed back and swung his axe to the side, causing sparks to fly and Elizabeth to stumble back as well. Techno gripped Dream, holding him up from his dizzy spell. He couldn't believe Dream overexerted himself. 

"DREAM?!" 

"TECHNO?!"

Techno flinched and looked up. Standing on top of the tallest tower of the fortress was George and Tommy. The older man was supporting Tommy and they were both looking at them in desperation and confusion (it almost looked like Tommy was struggling to stand and walk). Dream winced, pushing himself closer to Techno and looking away. 

"We have to go." He whispered, more frantically and less lucid now (like the appearance of his best friend had snapped something inside of him). 

Techno opened his mouth to argue but they disappeared, the smoldering heat of the Nether replaced by the sudden humidity of a Stronghold. There was still the pop of lava as it lit up the dark cavern. Dream doubled over, dropping to his knees as he puked. What came out wasn't the normal mess of half digested food but instead it was like purple flames were spewing out. 

Techno dropped down beside him, rubbing comforting circles around Dream's back and shoulder. He noticed how Sapnap had dropped down beside him as well, pushing his long blonde locks away from his face as he continued to be affected by the recoil of his powers. 

"You'll be fine." Sapnap whispered as Techno squeezed his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"You're all-" he slurred, "you're all here?"

"We are. We're safe thanks to you. You can rest." Sapnap assured. 

"Good." He promptly passed out, leaning against Techno as his breathing slowly evened out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitches write something then delete it to rewrite the entire lower half ofa chapter again. 
> 
> Me. I'm bitches. 
> 
> I struggled with what scene to use for after Elizabeth revealed herself in the Nether, I already wrote at least 1k words before I deleted it and rewrote it to what it is now!!
> 
> The decisions I make as a writer smh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this ;)


	17. Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth growled as he cut down through the army of Piglins. Thankfully, when George and Tommy had sneaked into the Nether, they had brought some soldiers with them. Well, it was more the soldiers had followed the duo to ensure they didn't ruin anything for the hunters. They ended up helping the hunters as they cut down the Piglins. After a while, the Piglins seemed to realize it was a losing battle and retreated with a grunt. Elizabeth huffed, sheathing her sword as she scanned the battlefield. Her anger spiked at the sight of her hunters having to be patched up and the lack of the hybrid's presence. 
> 
> She wants to murder someone. 

Elizabeth growled as he cut down through the army of Piglins. Thankfully, when George and Tommy had sneaked into the Nether, they had brought some soldiers with them. Well, it was more the soldiers had followed the duo to ensure they didn't ruin anything for the hunters. They ended up helping the hunters as they cut down the Piglins. After a while, the Piglins seemed to realize it was a losing battle and retreated with a grunt. Elizabeth huffed, sheathing her sword as she scanned the battlefield. Her anger spiked at the sight of her hunters having to be patched up and the lack of the hybrid's presence. 

She wants to murder someone. 

She pushed past the rest, running off back to the Portal. She ignored their screams, she ignored how Tommy and George chased after her. She continued to run, slashing through the hanging vines and many obstacles in her way. She wouldn't have reached the Portal in time had she not brought out a shining pearl and threw it. The Ender Pearl broke upon contact and she was much further away from the rest as her hunters chased after her in confusion and frustration. She used three more Pearls before she reached the Portal, huffing and puffing as she leaned against the Portal frame. 

She walked into the portal, not caring if her hunters caught up or not. That wasn't the problem right now. The moment the landscape went from red to green, she threw herself out and grabbed the nearest person to her. It was a soldier and he looked both shocked and pale. She didn't care. What mattered right was catching the hybrids before they could get out of her reach. She growled and gripped his collar tightly.

"Where is Dimitri." 

The soldiers shakily pointed to her left and she whipped her head to that side. Her vision tunneled and all she saw was Dimitri. She didn't care anymore as she threw the soldier to the ground and stomped towards the lieutenant. She grabbed his collar and hissed.

"Did you lock their latest location?" She hissed.

"I--"

"DID YOU LOCK THEIR CURRENT LOCATION?" Elizabeth roared, shaking him. 

"I did! What happened?" Dimitri asked. 

Elizabeth scoffed and threw him off. She turned back and zeroed in on the form of her hunters as they walked out of the portal. She held out a hand and one of them handed her the communicator that they used to track the hybrids. She looked down and sneered.

"User not found." She mused, "Expected."

She whipped to glare at Dimitri who merely showed her a screenshot of where the compass last moved and pointed somewhere instead of displaying 'User Not Found'. She grabbed it and squinted at it before looking up and towards the direction it pointed to. 

"Elizabeth-"

"We're leaving now." She snapped. "Pack up, we're going to the Stronghold." 

"What?" Dimitri blanched. "We- Elizabeth the End-"

"This will be our last chance." Elizabeth hissed. "We have the firepower. We can destroy them if we catch up.”

Dimitri looked uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot as he considered what Elizabeth said, “If you’re sure.”

“I am.” She insisted.

“Very well, troops we move.” Dimitri announced, his voice carrying throughout the clearing. There was a mix of responses as the tents were slowly taken down. 

Elizabeth watched this all with a sharp eye before she turned and her vision tunneled to George and Tommy. She seethed and stomped towards the two, grabbing George by the arm and pulling him close, “You two.”

“Elizabeth-”

“Why were you in the Nether.” She hissed. “I specifically told you to stay here.”

“Listen-”

“No, you two listen.” Elizabeth tightened her grip. “Had you arrived sooner, you’d have fucked up the entire mission. You’d have distracted my hunters and the hybrids would have escaped.”

“They escaped anyways so-” Tommy stopped mumbling when Elizabeth turned her glare towards him.

“Next time I say stay, you stay.” Elizabeth growled.

“It’s not like you can really tell us to stay when you go into the End.” Bad appeared behind her, placing a firm and threatening hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to him and let go of George’s arm as Bad continued, “You need all the forces you can get to survive the End.”

“We can survive on our own.” Elizabeth spat. She turned and walked away. 

George and Tommy exchanged a look before they both turned to Bad who gave them disapproving looks. George sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “We’re sorry. It was impulsive, I know- but-”

“It’s fine.” Bad sighed. “Just, next time maybe you should tell me in advance. I was worried.” 

Tommy flinched and rubbed his arm, “Yeah, sorry, Bad.”

“Let’s go, Punz managed to travel back to the SMP and grab us some of our gear.” Bad gestured for them to follow him, “That way, Elizabeth can’t argue that we’d be dead weight.”

They entered the large tent that they claimed for themselves and George looked around. Inside were his friends who he had been through so much together. Not as much as Dream and Sapnap but enough for him to call them close. He watched as they conversed with one another, bodies tense despite their voices flowing smoothly. He gritted his teeth and looked down. He didn’t know what to do. Elizabeth is too close to killing his friends.

“Where did you go?” Tubbo asked, bounding over to stand beside Tommy.

“We went after them in the Nether.” Tommy mumbled. 

This caused the entire tent to go silent as they turned to George and Tommy. He can’t wait for their fervent rejection and fury. Why would they try to go into the Nether? Why would they still try and reach out to their hybrid friends? Why did they still hold on to hope?

“Are they okay?” Niki asked, standing up.

“Yeah- the hunters were roughed-”

“We’re not talking about the hunters.” Schlatt drawled, leaning back as he crossed his arms. “We’re talking about our friends.”

George and Tommy blinked while Bad smiled approvingly. It seemed like they were all on the same page. That was good. It wouldn’t do to learn that someone valued the Capital’s ideals over their own friendship. It would feel fake and all the things they’ve experienced together would be nothing. 

“I- what?” George spluttered.

“What happened to Dream? Sapnap? How about Techno and Wilbur?” Karl asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah, Phil and Sam too.” Skeppy added.

“How about Eret?” Fundy asked, hats playing with his usual hat. 

Tommy nudged George who blinked and shook his head, “I don’t know about the rest but I arrived right when Dream grabbed Techno and teleported out.”

The rest let out sighs of relief as they realized Dream wouldn’t leave the rest. Punz walked over and dumped armor and weapons into Tommy and George’s arms. They struggled with the sudden weight before nodding thankfully at the man. He smirked and nodded back.

“So, shall we prepare?” Bad asked.

“For what?” Tommy looked up at Bad while he was strapping on his armor.

“To save our friends of course.” Bad grinned at them. 

Tommy and George exchanged a look before they grinned. The rest of the SMP cheered as they themselves prepared for the coming trip. As they prepared, Elizabeth looked up from her planning session with Dimitri. Something didn’t feel right. 

* * *

Dream’s head had been laid on Sapnap’s lap as Phil and Sam painstakingly looked over the blaze rods. Dream would have split and grounded the blaze rods himself but he had collapsed due to the recoil of his powers. Techno had ventured out of the portal room and searched around the stronghold. The many mobs that passed merely glanced in before moving on. Eret and Wilbur speak to one another, having already thrown their communicators into the lava. 

They had realized that it was probably the reason Elizabeth just knew where they were. It was impossible for her not to. She was always one step behind them, always having plans and strategies that ended with them just a step away from death. It was a miracle they were always two steps ahead with plans and backup plans in case anything goes wrong. They were so glad that they managed to slip away without much injuries. Not yet, at least. They have one last hurdle before they could leave. They just needed to get into the End and travel to the End Cities. 

Eret stood above the portal, looking down at the popping lava below them. They could survive falling into it and even feel comforted by the warm liquid. Wilbur nudged them from beside, “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Eret looked up, eyes shining.

“Are you okay?” Wilbur tilted his head to the side.

They let out a choked laugh, “Yeah, I didn’t overuse my power like Dream did.”

“I wished I could’ve helped Dream more.” Wilbur looked up, gazing at the ceiling above him. He noticed some moss and cracks lining the stone as he did.

“We all do.” Eret sighed. They turned back and looked at Dream’s unconscious figure, “He’s done a lot for us.”

Wilbur sighed and stretched, his shoulders popping, “Well, let’s help him by getting this done soon.”

“How is it going, Phil, Sam?” Eret asked, moving to crouch beside them.

“It’s finished. We just need the ender pearls.” Phil nodded, showing the powder to them.

Sapnap looked down at Dream’s sleeping figure and sighed. While he didn’t want to wake him up, they were at a time constraint. Who knows how long until the hunters caught up. He looked up at Phil and Sam for help and they merely shook their heads.

“Let him rest.” Sam waved his hand. “We- we have some down time.” 

“Right, he needs it.” Phil added. 

“Where’s Techno anyways?” Eret asked, looking around.

“He said he’d go explore the stronghold.” Sapnap answered, threading his hands through Dream’s hair. “It’s not everyday one gets to be in a stronghold.” 

“True.” Wilbur ran a hand through his hair. He sat down on one of the ledges that kept lava within them and basked in the heat. 

Phil hummed and sat crossed legged on the floor while Sam leaned against the wall. They all sat in silence as they finally calmed down from their adrenaline. When the adrenaline finally left them, their bodies sagged with exhaustion and they closed their eyes for a moment. Eret hummed as they sat on the stairs to the portal frames. It wasn’t long before Techno returned and looked at their weary frames. He gave a wry grin and sat down by the entrances, leaning on his knees as he kept watch over his family and friends.

“How was the stronghold?” Phil asked with a tired smile. 

“It was long and dark and humid.” Techno deadpanned. “The complete opposite of the Nether.”

“Expected.” Sam snorted. “The End is very cold and desolate.”

“It is.” Everyone jerked in surprised when Dream’s voice floated around the chamber. They all turned to look at the slowly rising man who ruffled his hair. 

“Dream?”

“I’m fine.” Dream pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can- I just have a headache.”

“Are you sure?” Phil frowned.

“I am.” Dream nodded. “You have the powder?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. He stood up and handed the powder to Dream who took it carefully into his hands. 

He nodded his thanks to Sam and got out some pearls, “Can you all help me?”

“Sure.” Phil and Sam chorused.

Sapnap took a pearl and some powder. Techno hummed and scooted closer to help as well. Wilbur and Eret exchanged a grin as they scooted closer as well to help. It wasn’t long to turn the ender pearls into working Eyes of Ender. Dream handed them to Eret and Wilbur who walked up to the frames and began placing them in slowly and carefully. Techno nudged Dream while Phil and Sam sorted through their items. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Techno tilted his head.

“I am.” Dream reassured with a smile. 

“If you’re not, tell us. You deserve some rest.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, ruffling Dream’s hair. 

“Whatever.” Dream chuckled, shoving Sapnap away. The three of them stood up with Dream stretching his arms above his head. As he did so, he remembered something and let out an ‘oh’ sound.

“Everything alright?” Techno asked.

“Yeah, I just have to give the End cities a heads up.” Dream rolled his shoulders back. “When we get there, I’ll have to teleport over to the End Cities and come back.”

“You won’t get overworked?” Sam frowned, pinning Dream with a look. 

Dream waved his hand, “If you're worried, I can get a friend to help me.”

“A friend?” Techno raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” Dream snorted, “What, you think I don’t have any Enderman hybrid friends?”

  
“Just didn’t expect it.” Techno teased with a smirk.

Dream snorted and shoved Techno playfully, “Shut up.”

They all turned to the portal when the loud sound of it activating echoed throughout the entire chamber. It no doubt echoed throughout the entire world as well. The End portal was like a black hole, sucking everything in when it activates. That included sound and light. The stronghold turned darker and colder the moment the portal activated and the Nether hybrids shivered involuntarily. Dream sent them all sympathetic looks as he walked up the stairs to the portal.

“Shall we?” Dream shouted over the loud rushing of air from the portal. Everyone exchanged a look before they nodded and followed Dream towards the portal. 

Dream smiled at them and they all jumped into the dark void that was the portal. For a moment, their visions darkened and they couldn’t see a thing. They could only feel the cold rush of air and the light feeling of floating. The feeling suddenly left them and they stumbled forward on an obsidian platform. The platform had spawn near the main island and Dream was thankful for that. They walked towards the main island and Dream looked up at the dragon flying overhead. He smiled and breathed in. He was home.

“Stay here.” Dream pointed to a pillar. “I’ll go over and grab my friend while warning the End Cities.” 

He didn’t want to warn the End Cities but the thought of everything going bad was still an ever present possibility. Dream wasn’t being pessimistic, he was being careful. If things did go wrong and he had accidentally opened an entire portal to the End for the hunters to use, then he needed to warn the End Cities of the possibility. He had offered sanctuary to these hybrids and if he messed it up by keeping information from them, he would never be able to live it down. 

He closed his eyes and it wasn’t long before he was at the End cities. He smiled at the warm greetings he received before he called someone over.

“I’m here with a few friends. I opened the portal and I’ll close it once my friends and I enter the End Cities.” Dream explained. “I can’t teleport back into the Overworld just yet, I suffered extreme recoil before coming here.”

“Next time, you should be careful.” An Enderman hybrid quipped.

Dream snorted, “Since when was I careful? Anyways, I need some help bringing them over.”

“Do you want me to call Ranboo?”

“No need!” A cheery and distorted voice called out. “Dream, hi!”

“Ranboo, hey!” Dream chuckled when the young hybrid jumped into his arms. He ruffled his hair and hugged him tightly.

Ranboo was one of the very few mixed hybrids and Dream had found him shivering in the Nether all alone. He was a mix of an Enderman and a Ghast and he didn’t know how that happened. He knew it could happen but very rarely. Almost as rare as an Ender Dragon hybrid. He shook his head and tightened his hug around Ranboo.

“Are you alright?” Ranboo asked, blinking up at him with his heterochromatic eyes.

“I’m fine.” Dream smiled down at him. “Want to help me transport some friends?”

“Sure!” Ranboo chirped.

“We could help.” Another hybrid called out.

“No, it’s fine.” Dream waved it off. “It’ll be better if less hybrids are on the main island… I don’t know how far the hunters are.”

At the mention of the hunters, the hybrids all bristled and Ranboo flinched. Dream sighed and ran a comforting hand through Ranboo’s hair as he sent the group around him sympathetic looks.

“It’s better you all stay here and ensure the safety of the cities… If I don’t come back…”

“You will.” Ranboo insisted. “If you don’t- you won’t- no one can close the portal.”

“I know.” Dream whispered. He looked at the somber faces of the hybrids as they understood what everything meant. It was either they make it or they break it. They make it back to the Cities and live a peaceful and long life or they break everything they have worked for. This was why Dream was so hesitant to go to the End with hunters still prowling everywhere. If he opened the portal, everyone- especially the Capital- would know. It was a risk he didn’t want to take. “We’ll be careful.”

“Come back alive.” The Enderman hybrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dream met eyes with him and gave a somber smile, “I’ll try.”

“We’ll try.” Ranboo insisted.

“No, no, you’re running at the first sign of the hunters.” Dream scowled, giving him a noogie. 

“Hey!” Ranboo hissed, pushing his hand away. 

“We’ll be back. I swear.” Dream smiled. 

Ranboo nodded and the two disappeared, leaving only particles of purple in their wake. When they appeared, Ranboo threw himself at Sapnap and grinned. The older man chuckled and ruffled his dual colored hair.

“Hello, Ranboo.”

“Hey!” Ranboo hummed, he pulled away and looked around at the group. “I’m Ranboo.”

“He’s half Enderman and half Ghast.” Dream explained. “I found him one day in the Nether, soaking wet.”

Techno pulled a face, “Ah, that must’ve hurt.”

Ranboo shrugged, “Dream saved me, that’s all that mattered.”

“Well then… shall we?” Dream asked, eyes sparkling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOO!!! WE'RE ALMOST AT THE ENDINGS HEEHEE!!!! Are y'all excited?? scared??? frustrated??? fret not!! I'll have it out soon ;)
> 
> ALSO, RANBOO!! BEST BOI!! HEYYYYY (nothing bad will happen to him, I swear-- unless it's the Bad End cause everything goes wrong in that chapter :))
> 
> ALSO, I DIDN'T MENTION THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 1k KUDOS!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!


	18. Hopeless (Bad End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gathered around Dream as he looked between all of them, Ranboo shifting beside him. They exchanged weary yet relieved looks. Sapnap walked over and ruffled Ranboo’s hair while Phil and Sam gave him kind smiles. He returned the smiles back before they all turned back to Dream who was staring off into the distance with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Decapitation, Death and Graphic Descriptions of Violence 
> 
> Please be aware.

The group gathered around Dream as he looked between all of them, Ranboo shifting beside him. They exchanged weary yet relieved looks. Sapnap walked over and ruffled Ranboo’s hair while Phil and Sam gave him kind smiles. He returned the smiles back before they all turned back to Dream who was staring off into the distance with a frown.

“Dream?” Techno tilted his head, frowning as he nudged Dream lightly.

Dream jumped, looking at Techno, “Ah, yes?”

“Are you okay?” Techno asked.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Dream shook his head and smiled.

“You’re not.” Ranboo huffed. “I know that look.”

“What look?” Dream challenged, crossing his arms.

“You’re lightheaded.” Ranboo frowned as he pointed out. “You teleported both of us back here even when I could do it fine by myself. You’re overexerting yourself again.”

“Dream.” Sapnap huffed.

Sam shook his head and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “You need to know your limits, Dream.” 

“I know and I’m fine.” Dream insisted. “We need to hurry, before the hunters arrive.”

“I’ll go teleport someone first.” Ranboo stepped in, glaring at Dream when he opened his mouth to protest. “You can rest while I make the trip to and back, is that a deal?”

“But-”

“No, Ranboo is right.” Phil interrupted Dream, “You need to rest, even if it’s just one trip.”

“I- fine.” Dream sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked between his friends. He met their eyes one by one and saw their resolve and concern. He couldn’t change their mind even if he tried. He gave a reluctant smile and Ranboo cheered.

“Great!” He smiled at them kindly, clapping his hands. “Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go.” Sapnap suggested, smiling at Ranboo. Ranboo grinned and nodded, taking Sapnap’s arm into his hand. Dream smiled as he waited for the two to disappear in particles of purple and that would be one friend of his safe. 

Except, his entire world went off kilter when two events happened at one. First, he heard the screech of the Dragon being injured and he felt a punch to his gut when an End Crystal exploded. Second, Ranboo fell to the ground- screeching in pain or surprise, who knows- with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, causing him to bleed dark purple. Dream hissed and clutched his stomach at the backlash of an End Crystal breaking. His vision swam and he felt a firm hand keeping him steady. He stumbled back, closer to whoever was holding him as his knees buckled underneath him, hearing more and more End Crystals breaking. 

“How did they-” Sapnap hissed, helping Ranboo with the arrow. He looked up at Sam and Phil who were tense as they scanned the horizons, looking for the hunters or soldiers. 

“Sapnap, take care of Ranboo’s injury.” Sam instructed. “Techno, please watch over Dream. Phil can you fly around and stop them from destroying any more crystals.”

“On it.” Phil nodded, flapping his wings before he shot off from the ground. 

“Eret and I will find the-”

“There’s no need.” A sickly sweet voice called out. The hybrids all turned to look at the direction of the obsidian platform they had appeared in. Elizabeth was seen with a crossbow in hand as she climbed past the hill. “We’re here.”

Techno scowled, pulling Dream close as he grasped at his arms weakly. At least now the sounds of exploding crystals weren’t permeating the air as Phil protected the artifacts from the soldiers running around. Eret and Wilbur stood in front of Techno and Dream, shielding their injured and lucid friends from the hunters. Sam stood at their side, glaring hatefully down at Elizabeth. She had hurt two of the young men that were under his care for a long time, saying he was livid was an understatement. 

“You don’t know when to give up, do you?” Sam growled, hands clenched beside him. “When will you learn to just leave us alone?”

“We never give up.” Elizabeth sneered back, levelling her crossbow to aim at him. “We only ever continue, lying in wait for the next opportunity. When we do seize an opportunity, we won’t ever let go.”

Sam clicked his tongue, looking at Eret and Wilbur who were already readying explosives. He turned back only to find three more hunters at Elizabeth’s side. He scowled and flexed his fingers, readying himself to launch an attack towards them before they can hurt any of his friends. This was the End dimension, there was no turning back and leaving. It was either they kill the hunters or the hunters kill them first. No more set-backs, no more mercy, no more running. 

“It’s best to give up now.” Elizabeth smiled, her and the hunters beside her aiming their crossbows and bows at them. “It’ll be less painful… probably.”

Wilbur gripped the explosives in his hand tightly, ready to throw them before the hunters could shoot. Before he could throw them, something happened that threw the hunters off guard. There were screaming from behind them, coming from the later ranks of the hunters. Elizabeth spared a glance back and recoiled when she was met with the tip of a blade. 

“You-!”

“What you’re doing is wrong, Elizabeth.” George scowled, keeping the tip on her neck. Beside him were Bad, Tommy and Punz- all of which were also keeping the other three hunters at bay. 

“George?” Dream whispered from behind, his hand shaking. Sapnap perked up, eyes shining with hope and a bit of tears as he looked at his friend. 

“Tommy…” Techno and Wilbur muttered, their eyes trained on the human they considered a little brother. 

“Bad.” Sam smiled in relief, glad his friends were safe and there. 

“Why are you doing this?” Elizabeth scowled, looking down at the gleam of the blade. “We were so close…”

“Because they are our friends.” Tommy insisted, pushing his blade closer to the hunter. “We won’t let you just… kill them.”

“I understand.” Elizabeth mused, a smile on her face.

Bad and Punz narrowed their eyes at her. They were wary at her attitude, she was too calm. For someone who threw a tantrum after the Nether trip, this was too out of character for her. She chuckled and levelled her glare at George.

“Which is why I had to take… extra precautionary measures.” Her smile turned to a grin.

“What did you do-” George’s head jerked up when he heard Quackity screech. He hazarded a glance back, eyes widening when he noticed Schlatt leaning weakly against Quackity and how Tubbo and Ponk were on the ground.

“What the fuck!” Tommy screamed, pushing the blade towards the hunter in anger. “What the fuck did you do!”

“The Capital has been studying drugs for a while.” Elizabeth sneered. “It’s only a matter of time that we needed to test it out on field work.”

More and more of them fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Their faces pale and their hands shaking as the poison- or whatever potion Elizabeth had fed them- coursed through their bodies. Bad hissed as he slashed at the hunter he was threatening and jumped down in time to catch Ant and Skeppy before they fell into the void. His knees buckled however and he fell back, thankfully dragging the two with him to the solid ground. 

George doubled over, his face paling as he dropped his sword to the ground, quickly following it as he crashed down. Tommy didn’t have time to scream before he too stumbled back into Punz who seemed to also be fighting something from bringing him down. It wasn’t long before the rest followed too. Fundy and Niki leaned against each other as they clutched their heads and curled up. Elizabeth looked satisfied by the results but the hybrids were horrified.

“You monster…” Dream hissed, pushing past Eret and Wilbur. “You- you call yourselves righteous and still pull shit like this?”

“The ends always justify the means.” Elizabeth scowled, grabbed George’s sword in her hand. George laid on the ground by her feet, groaning in protest when he saw what she had done. She hummed and slammed the tip into George’s back, ignoring how he screamed in pain.

Dream growled and almost lunged after her had Sam not grabbed his arm immediately, “You bitch!” 

Elizabeth beamed up at him, “Enough pleasantries. It seems you won’t be going down easily.”

Phil came crashing down at their side, his wings burning as he hissed in pain. Wilbur cursed and dropped down beside him, helping the older hybrid up on his feet. Elizabeth cackled at that sight and she spread her arms out.

“Or maybe you will be going down quite easily.”

The next moment was a bloodbath and a massacre. The hybrids stood no chance. With Phil and Ranboo injured and in shock, they couldn’t easily help the rest. Sam had taken to blowing up whatever and whoever came close, even if he winces in pain at every explosion. Eret followed his lead and kept the hunters at bay, tears of pain streaming down his eyes. Dream and Techno were back to back as they fought against the rest of the hunters, keeping their injured friends near them. 

Dream grunted when Elizabeth slammed her shield against him and he steadied himself, glaring at her as she looked down on him. She smirked and he lurched forward, eyes widened in pain as his ears rang. More and more End Crystals exploded and he screamed, going to his knees when the last one exploded. Dream gripped his arms tightly, his mind a scrambled mess as he breathed heavily. He didn’t notice the axe that came down and decapitated him. 

Techno screamed, vision going red as he swung his sword against the three hunters intent on fighting him. He slammed his shield into Elizabeth, ignoring her hiss of pain as he kneeled by Dream, gathering him in his arms. For a moment, there was silence in the battlefield before Techno looked up, his eyes burning with fury. A few steps away, Sapnap growled as he stood up, taking out his axe. The two jumped into battle with fervor as they continued to fight, ignoring how the Dragon had died at the same time and a portal back to the Overworld opened. 

Wilbur scowled when he noticed the soldiers switched targets and they started getting closer. He stood up, his sword gleaming as he jumped into battle as well. Ranboo bit his lip as he scooted closer to Phil and took his hand and squeeze, eyes gleaming. He opened his mouth to say something to the older man when they both coughed out blood. Three hunters had snuck close and stabbed their swords into their chests, taking them both out. Ranboo smiled sadly at Phil, the older man chuckling before it turned into choked coughing when the hunters ripped the swords out. 

Wilbur gritted his teeth, growling as he fought off three soldiers that surrounded him. He didn’t notice someone behind him as he slammed him to the ground. He let out a grunt when he fell, twisting around to look at the gathered group. His eyes widened when he noticed the hunter holding explosives in his hand. He snarled and swiped his sword at their feet, watching them fall. He tackled them to the ground and swiped his sword at the other soldiers. He grabbed the explosives and lit them, throwing it at the soldiers. 

He scrambled forward, intent on leaving before it exploded but two hands grabbed his legs. He hissed when he fell to the ground, hitting his chin on the hard stone. He looked back and his eyes widened in shock when he noticed one of the hunters holding the lit explosive with a savage grin. He didn’t have time to scream when the explosion swallowed them whole, igniting the many other explosives that he kept in his coat. 

Sam winced, backing up when his arms started to blister and show burns. He rubbed at them helplessly as he looked at the hunters. He noticed the unmoving bodies of Phil, Ranboo and Dream. He noticed the mess just at the far end, Wilbur’s beanie being the only thing recognizable. He looked back at the hunters and shook his head with a sad smile. He slammed his hands against the obsidian behind him, not caring about the backlash as obsidian does not explode. He watched the hunter’s eyes widened as the explosion took them all out. 

He hissed and fell to the ground, his back and arms burning from the pain. His vision blurred and he weakly lifted his head up. Another hunter stared down at him and slammed a sword through his skull. 

Eret hissed in pain as he dodged the many swords that were going at him. Two hunters decided to chase after him and he scowled. He had lost his glasses in the fight but it didn’t matter. His eyes burned as tears flowed down, an effect from his powers. He bit his lip as he forced himself to continue using his powers. He could see Sam fall as he exploded his back and he winced. That lapse in attention caused one of the hunters to swipe at his legs and he stumbled back. When he fell, he wasn’t given the chance to move when a boot slammed into his shoulder and a sword was shoved into his stomach. 

He coughed and gripped the blade, glaring hatefully at the hunters. The hunters smirked down and twisted the blade, causing him to scream. Another hunter slammed their sword into his throat, cutting off his screams and destroying his world. 

Techno and Sapnap were now back to back as more and more hunters surrounded them. They gritted their teeth as they continued to fight, despite the protests of their bodies as the exhaustion caught up to them. They continued to push on, anger being their only drive. The want and need to protect was gone as they only saw red and wanted revenge. Techno shoved his blade into a hunter’s stomach but he retracted it late as a hunter slammed down an axe against his shoulder. The adrenaline pushed through him and allowed him to turn and slam his shield against the hunter. 

Sapnap hissed when an arrow bolt stabbed itself into his shoulder and he slammed his axe against the nearest hunter, his rage blinding him and making his strikes sloppy yet harsh. He stumbled back when two hunters barrelled into him with their shields. He hit Techno’s back and they both stumbled. This gave the hunters the upper hand as axes slammed down against their shoulders, bringing them to their knees. They spat out blood as the hunters kept them on the ground and Elizabeth strode forward, the axe that killed Dream in her hands.

“Say goodbye, hybrids.” Elizabeth smiled. She and another hunter slammed their axes down, splitting Techno and Sapnap’s head. It didn’t split fully however the blow was enough to kill them as the fire left their eyes and they slumped forward. 

Elizabeth laughed, the hunters around her letting out cheers as they celebrated. She swung her axe and let it rest on her shoulder as she walked to the downed members of the SMP. She smirked down and slammed her boot on Tommy’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. 

“Did you enjoy the show?”

“You fucking bitch.” Tommy spat out.

“Don’t worry.” Elizabeth cooed. She stepped back and nodded to the hunters. They began picking the weakly struggling people into their arms. “You’ll join them soon.”

“What the fuck?” Tommy screeched, trying to struggle out of the grip.

“You’re disgusting.” George spat out, still bleeding out with the sword in his chest.

“Oh, you’re still not dead yet?” Elizabeth smirked. “Let me fix that.”

She slammed her axe down and George’s head rolled off. She smirked and nodded at her hunters. The group with the struggling humans moved to the edge of the void. She followed them and ignored the cursing that came from the rest as they weakly struggled, the poison still flowing through their veins. 

“You-” Bad spat out, “You’ve always disgusted me.”

“Right back at you.” Elizabeth beamed, “After all, you sympathize with monsters.”   
  
“They’re people.” Bad hissed.

“They’re freaks.” Elizabeth hummed. She gestured at the hunters and nodded, “Well, no use. You’ll be seeing them soon.”

“Fuck you.” Tommy screeched. 

The hunters threw the members of the SMP into the void, watching as their bodies fell. The SMP all felt cold, their blood freezing as they fell into nothing. They couldn’t see anything in front of them and they couldn’t feel the breath leave their mouths as they slowly disintegrated into the air. The last thing on their minds were the searing cold pain of the void and how they had failed. How they had failed their friends and how useless they had been. 

They could only think of the many regrets they had and how they could’ve helped more. They could only think of the cold pain of how they were useless they were. Of how they couldn’t help. Of how they could only just stand back and watch. Of how they had let it come this far. They died in regret and disgrace, with no honor to be found as their bodies disappeared into the void. 

Elizabeth watched as the hunters and soldiers grouped together and walked to the portal in the middle. They have already exhausted their forces, the soldiers having fought the Endermen that attacked them. She hummed and turned away from the void, “I’ll see you in hell.”

She walked off and joined her hunters and soldiers as they walked into the portal. They gave each other congratulations as they rested. Elizabeth chuckled and took out her communicator to message her brother.

_ Elizabeth: The portal is open, the hybrids we were chasing are dead. _ _  
_ _ Alfred: The End is open? _

_ Elizabeth: You can bring your forces here, I have the coordinates to the portal _ _  
_ _ Alfred: How do we know it won’t close _

_ Elizabeth: We killed the Dragon hybrid _

_ Alfred: Ah, there’s only ever one of them every century or so… _

Elizabeth hummed and looked up. She finally achieved her goal. She felt her chest go light as she let out a triumphant laugh. She shook her head and walked off. She finally won.

* * *

The Capital stormed the End Cities and slaughtered all remaining hybrids. They kept the End open and patrolled the Nether as they searched for any lingering hybrids. With the hybrids wiped out, the Capital can rest easy with their convoluted thought process and dark intentions. 

Every year or so, hybrids would appear as it is how the world works. Every year, they would be hunted down like sport or dragged into the black market to be experimented or sold. 

_ You can’t escape the Capital’s claws for long. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (for whether this was badly written or because of the pain :)) but well,, things happen y'know :)


	19. Hopeful (Good End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gathered around Dream as he looked between all of them, Ranboo shifting beside him. They exchanged weary yet relieved looks. Sapnap walked over and ruffled Ranboo’s hair while Phil and Sam gave him kind smiles. He returned the smiles back before they all turned back to Dream who was staring off into the distance with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Graphic Depiction of Violence and Death :)

The group gathered around Dream as he looked between all of them, Ranboo shifting beside him. They exchanged weary yet relieved looks. Sapnap walked over and ruffled Ranboo’s hair while Phil and Sam gave him kind smiles. He returned the smiles back before they all turned back to Dream who was staring off into the distance with a frown.

“Dream?” Techno tilted his head, frowning as he nudged Dream lightly.

Dream jumped, looking at Techno, “Ah, yes?”

“Are you okay?” Techno asked.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Dream shook his head and smiled.

“You’re not.” Ranboo huffed. “I know that look.”

“What look?” Dream challenged, crossing his arms.

“You’re lightheaded.” Ranboo frowned as he pointed out. “You teleported both of us back here even when I could do it fine by myself. You’re overexerting yourself again.”

“Dream.” Sapnap huffed.

Sam shook his head and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “You need to know your limits, Dream.” 

“I know and I’m fine.” Dream insisted. “We need to hurry, before the hunters arrive.”

“I’ll go teleport someone first.” Ranboo stepped in, glaring at Dream when he opened his mouth to protest. “You can rest while I make the trip to and back, is that a deal?”

“But-”

“No, Ranboo is right.” Phil interrupted Dream, “You need to rest, even if it’s just one trip.”

“I- fine.” Dream sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked between his friends. He met their eyes one by one and saw their resolve and concern. He couldn’t change their mind even if he tried. He gave a reluctant smile and Ranboo cheered.

“Great!” He smiled at them kindly, clapping his hands. “Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go.” Sapnap suggested, smiling at Ranboo. Ranboo grinned and nodded, taking Sapnap’s arm into his hand. Dream smiled as he waited for the two to disappear in particles of purple and that would be one friend of his safe. 

Except, his entire world went off kilter when two events happened at one. First, he heard the screech of the Dragon being injured and he felt a punch to his gut when an End Crystal exploded. Second, Ranboo fell to the ground- screeching in pain or surprise, who knows- with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, causing him to bleed dark purple. Dream hissed and clutched his stomach at the backlash of an End Crystal breaking. His vision swam and he felt a firm hand keeping him steady. He stumbled back, closer to whoever was holding him as his knees buckled underneath him, hearing more and more End Crystals breaking. 

“How did they-” Sapnap hissed, helping Ranboo with the arrow. He looked up at Sam and Phil who were tense as they scanned the horizons, looking for the hunters or soldiers. 

“Sapnap, take care of Ranboo’s injury.” Sam instructed. “Techno, please watch over Dream. Phil can you fly around and stop them from destroying any more crystals.”

“On it.” Phil nodded, flapping his wings before he shot off from the ground. 

“Eret and I will find the-”

“There’s no need.” A sickly sweet voice called out. The hybrids all turned to look at the direction of the obsidian platform they had appeared in. Elizabeth was seen with a crossbow in hand as she climbed past the hill. “We’re here.”

Techno scowled, pulling Dream close as he grasped at his arms weakly. At least now the sounds of exploding crystals weren’t permeating the air as Phil protected the artifacts from the soldiers running around. Eret and Wilbur stood in front of Techno and Dream, shielding their injured and lucid friends from the hunters. Sam stood at their side, glaring hatefully down at Elizabeth. She had hurt two of the young men that were under his care for a long time, saying he was livid was an understatement. 

“You don’t know when to give up, do you?” Sam growled, hands clenched beside him. “When will you learn to just leave us alone?”

“We never give up.” Elizabeth sneered back, levelling her crossbow to aim at him. “We only ever continue, lying in wait for the next opportunity. When we do seize an opportunity, we won’t ever let go.”

Sam clicked his tongue, looking at Eret and Wilbur who were already readying explosives. He turned back only to find three more hunters at Elizabeth’s side. He scowled and flexed his fingers, readying himself to launch an attack towards them before they can hurt any of his friends. This was the End dimension, there was no turning back and leaving. It was either they kill the hunters or the hunters kill them first. No more set-backs, no more mercy, no more running. 

“It’s best to give up now.” Elizabeth smiled, her and the hunters beside her aiming their crossbows and bows at them. “It’ll be less painful… probably.”

Wilbur gripped the explosives in his hand tightly, ready to throw them before the hunters could shoot. Before he could throw them, something happened that threw the hunters off guard. There were screaming from behind them, coming from the later ranks of the hunters. Elizabeth spared a glance back and recoiled when she was met with the tip of a blade. 

“You-!”

“What you’re doing is wrong, Elizabeth.” George scowled, keeping the tip on her neck. Beside him were Bad, Tommy and Punz- all of which were also keeping the other three hunters at bay. 

“George?” Dream whispered from behind, his hand shaking. Sapnap perked up, eyes shining with hope and a bit of tears as he looked at his friend. 

“Tommy…” Techno and Wilbur muttered, their eyes trained on the human they considered a little brother. 

“Bad.” Sam smiled in relief, glad his friends were safe and there. 

“Why are you doing this?” Elizabeth scowled, looking down at the gleam of the blade. “We were so close…”

“Because they are our friends.” Tommy insisted, pushing his blade closer to the hunter. “We won’t let you just… kill them.”

Elizabeth seethed in her spot, glaring at the group before her, “You helped us-”

“So that we could come and stop you when you get too far.” Bad rolled his eyes, digging the blade deeper into the hunter’s neck. “Fighting you head on immediately in the Overworld would only spell death for us.”  
  
“We’re not stupid.” Punz smirked, “We are fighting you here because who in their right mind would send backup to the End.”

Elizabeth screamed, bringing her axe up. George scowled and dodged, blocking her strike with his sword. He nodded at the hybrids and they got the message. There was a commotion below them as the rest of the SMP attacked. George slammed his shoulder against Elizabeth as he fought her head on.

“We can handle the hunters, Big D!” Tommy shouted, smirking as he kicked at the legs of the hunters. “You go and stay safe.”

“I think we’re done running away, Tommy.” Dream chuckled darkly. “I’ll handle the soldiers and help Phil. No one can destroy them on my watch.”

“I’m coming with you.” Techno nodded, “Wilbur, make sure Tommy doesn’t die.”

“Will do.” “HEY-”

Elizabeth let out a frustrated screech as she stumbled back, blocking George’s attack with her axe. She glared at the older man who merely glared back. They fought each other while more chaos erupted around them. 

Sam slammed his hands to the ground and threw back any hunters that charged at him. Eret picked off the hunters that lingered at the back with his fireballs, throwing them back and letting them fall into the void. Sapnap pulled Ranboo over to a pillar and let him lean against it. He soothed Ranboo as he pulled the arrow out, taking out some bandages to wrap the wound with. Wilbur stood before them, keeping a few hunters at bay while he healed Ranboo.

“You doing alright, kid?” Sapnap whispered.

“Eh, alright.” Ranboo tilted his head with a small smile. “Better than getting doused with water.”

“Right, time to help Wilbur.” Sapnap chuckled. He got out his flint and steel and tossed it in his hands, “Wilbur catch!”

Wilbur turned which was enough time for Sapnap to take his place and slam his axe heavily on the hunter. They went down almost immediately, groaning in pain. Wilbur chuckled as he took out some explosives, “Well?”

“Of course.” Sapnap took the stick and waited for Wilbur to light it. He hollered ‘incoming’ before throwing the explosive. There was a loud explosion and the hunters screamed. Sapnap snickered as he focused on his fight. 

Bad and Punz were back to back as they fought against the many hunters that swarmed them. While fighting, they also kept an eye on their friends. Just near them, Tubbo and Ponk fought against the hunters that wanted to slip past and attack the hybrids. While they did that, Ant and Skeppy lined the edges of the island with explosives and they grinned when they activated it and watched some hunters fall to the void. Karl grinned as he pushed a few hunters who managed to keep balance into the void. He gave Ant and Skeppy a high five when they managed to pick most of them off. 

Tommy dropped down and kicked a hunter’s shins, causing them to fall. Quackity jumped in, stabbing the hunter’s wrist with his sword. Tommy waved as he ran off to find someone else to incapacitate, leaving the more gory details to the older men. Schlatt walked over with a crossbow, aiming it at the hunter’s chest and letting the arrow lose. Niki and Fundy chased after the hunters that decided to run off and help the soldiers or changed targets and moved to take down the crystals. 

Dream ran to the middle, shooting any soldier he saw with his crossbow. Techno was hot in his heels and he, too, was shooting any soldier in their sight. They noticed how Phil had managed to block most of the crystals with blocks and he was hovering above to watch over the soldiers. When he noticed them running over, he swooped down and matched their pace.

“We’re here to help.” Dream grinned.

“Great.” Phil grinned.

“Take to the skies.” Dream snickered, handing his crossbow over. Phil laughed and nodded, letting his wings flare up and he shot to the sky. The gust of wind pushed Techno and Dream forward and they brought out their axes, slamming into the group of soldiers head on. 

Dream slashed his axe in an arc, forcing the soldiers to back off as he grinned. Techno grunted as he blocked off the other soldiers. It was a good call for both of them to deal with the soldiers, they were the heavy hitters of their group. Techno grinned as he slammed his axe against a shield, effectively landing a good crack on the wood. The soldier stumbled back at the force, wincing at the shockwave it sent through his arm. Techno and Dream gripped their axes and raised them in unison. 

When it came down, two shields splintered into nothing and the soldiers backed up, more soldiers with shield replacing them. Techno clicked his tongue while Dream hummed. He looked up amongst the sea of humans and stared straight at an Enderman. The Enderman met his gaze before sending a sharp nod, disappearing. It wasn’t long before a cacophony of screeches reached their ears and the soldiers panicked. 

Dream cackled as the Endermen descended upon the mass of soldiers, helping Dream and Techno pick them off one by one. Soon, Elizabeth’s fight with George slowed to a stop as she was backed against the void, everyone else’s weapons pointing at her as she gazed at the dead bodies of her allies. 

“You all are insane.” She snarled, gripping her axe tightly.

“You’re the one with the insane ideals.” Bad scowled, stepping forward. “They only wanted to live in peace.”

“This is what you call peace?” Elizabeth screeched, gesturing at the dead bodies of her comrades.

“You’re the one that attacked first.” Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. 

“We’re sorry that it got this far.” Dream stepped forward, his eyes glowing. “But it was you that took it too far.”

She clicked her tongue, “Well, if I can’t achieve my goal… I’ll die trying.” 

She lunged at Dream, her axe gleaming with her malicious intent. Before she could reach Dream, Techno appeared and slammed his axe down. The blade cut through her back and she hacked out blood. She fell to the ground, her axe clattering on the ground before Dream. He bent down and took it in his hands, glaring down at her as she struggled to look up.

“Good bye, Elizabeth.” Dream muttered, raising the axe high above his head. 

“I’ll see you in hell.” Elizabeth spat. 

Dream sighed and let the blade fall, chopping her head off. There was silence as the group stared down at her body. Dream let out a relieved sigh, finally they can rest easy. He turned and looked at his friends, hybrids and humans. He gave a smile and dropped the axe.

“Finally.” He whispered.

“I never thought it’d end.” Phil let out a sigh. Wilbur hooked his arm along Phil’s own and leaned close. The two let out a laugh, finally feeling free.

“Does that-” George stepped close, looking at Dream and Sapnap with hopeful eyes. “Does that mean you can come back?”

Dream took George’s outstretched arm in his own and pulled George into a tight hug, “We would want to.”

“Why… why do you sound like you can’t?” Tommy blinked, looking between Dream and Techno. “You are coming back with us, right?”

Dream breathed in, closing his eyes. Techno shifted on his feet, looking away. Sapnap licked his lips and looked down on the ground, clenching his fists. Beside him, Eret and Wilbur exchanged a look as they winced. Phil looked at Tommy with a sad smile. Sam looked between his family and he stepped forward, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“We- we can’t go back.” Sam stated.

“Why?” Punz frowned, stepping forward.

“Because we’re hybrids.” Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We- we might have won this but the Capital is still out there. We might- It might happen again. We can’t have that.”

“It’s better for us to stay here.” Phil murmured. “We- it’s safer for us and for the rest of the hybrids. We should’ve come here when we had the chance.”

“We will keep in touch.” Dream promised, hugging George tighter. “I can always open and close the portal. Just… not a lot or else the Capital would notice.”

“Right…” George muttered.

“We’ll miss you guys.” Wilbur muttered, ruffling Tommy and Tubbo’s hair.

“We will too.” Tubbo smiled up sadly.

“If it’s to keep you safe.” Bad stepped close and pulled Sam into a hug, “Then we’re happy for you.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Niki chuckled, “To make sure you’re safe.” 

“We will be.” Eret nodded.

Ranboo hung back but yelped when he was pulled into a hug by Skeppy. He grinned and patted his back, “Didn’t want to leave you out of it.”

“Thanks.” Ranboo patted his head, chuckling. 

The groupd separated before they realized something.

“Uh- Dream.” George brought a hand to his hair, “How do we leave?”

“Oh, right. Come here.” Dream gestured, he turned to Ranboo, “Are you alright to bring them over to the Cities?”  
  


“Yeah.” Ranboo gave him a thumbs up. “Sapnap helped me with the wound.”

“Great, I’ll see you there after I close the portal.” Dream smiled. He waved as he led his human friends to the middle of the island. The Dragon was in the air and the Enderman lingered around the area. He sat atop the bedrock formation, tapping a finger on the smooth rock. He grinned when the portal roared to life. “Perks of being a Dragon hybrid.”

“Damn.” Ponk muttered.

“Language.” Bad chimed. 

Dream chuckled and gestured to the Portal, “It’s safe. I’ll see you on the other side.”

The SMP gathered around and walked into the Portal, giving the End one last glance around. Dream smiled sadly as he watched them go. He would love to bring them to the Cities with him but he knew they wouldn’t survive as easily. They’d probably accidentally look at an Enderman and he wouldn’t be able to stop it from attacking them. He sighed and jumped into the Portal as well, closing his eyes. He knew humans couldn’t survive in any place that wasn’t the Overworld, they weren’t as durable as hybrids were.

He opened his eyes and they were back in the Portal room in the stronghold. He looked down at all of them as he sat at the steps, “So… this is goodbye?”

“For now.” George insisted. “Contact us?”

“Always.” Dream showed his extra communicator, something he had kept on him all the time- in case his actual communicator would break. “Til the next time we meet?”

“Until next time.” The SMP chorused. They watched as Dream stood up and tapped his foot against the Portal frames. The Eyes of Ender shook before breaking within the frames, causing the Portal to close with a shattering sound. Dream gave them one last smile before disappearing in a flurry of purple particles. 

* * *

The SMP all returned to their land. The land that Dream had gifted them. They returned with their goal achieved but everything felt empty. While the hybrids were all the quiet types, they all had a big presence. A big presence that left a big hole when they were gone. They continued on with their lives despite the hole in their life. 

The Capital visited, but they turned them back, saying that they didn’t know what happened after they left to chase after the hybrids. Elizabeth’s brother, Alfred, eyed them with suspicion but left either way. He had no evidence to support his suspicion anyways. 

The humans and hybrids kept communication with an untraceable communicator. While they kept their distance, a lot of them couldn’t help but miss the hybrids. Their minds are plagued with pessimistic thoughts. Thoughts about the Capital and how it continued to exist with their hive mind ideology. The Capital still continued to exist and with it, the hybrids will never see true peace. 

_You can’t escape the Capital’s claws for long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> This is the true ending if you're wondering but... well, if you notice this isn't over. Not yet :)
> 
> See you next chapter ;)


	20. Did Somebody Say Revolution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream: And it was all Sapnap’s fault
> 
> George: Of course it was.
> 
> Dream: Wait a second, I’m being called over. Let’s continue the story later :)
> 
> George: Sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I forgiven? :)

_ Dream: And it was all Sapnap’s fault _

_ George: Of course it was. _

_ Dream: Wait a second, I’m being called over. Let’s continue the story later :) _

_ George: Sure! _ _  
  
_

George sighed as he stared at the communicator with dull eyes. He missed Sapnap and Dream. He wished he could go with them in the End. Maybe stay with them forever. He sighed and let his head fall on the table. He tilted it to the side to look at the project he was working on. He wanted to try making goggles that helped ensure Endermen won’t be aggressive if they looked at them. He was getting somewhere but it didn’t work for long. 

He groaned and buried his face into his arms. 

“Hey,” 

He jerked and looked up, blinking blearily at whoever spoke to him. He was met with Tommy and Tubbo.

“Yeah?”

“You alright there, big man?” Tommy snickered.

George rolled his eyes, “Yeah. What about you two?”

Tommy huffed and dropped down on a chair nearby, “It’s… not the same.”   
  
“It has never been the same.” Tubbo whispered, looking out the windows.

It has been three months since they’ve last been to the End. Three months since they’ve saved their friends. Three months of them staying in Dream’s lands and trying to pick up the pieces, no matter how many were still missing. 

“So, how’s the goggles doing?” Tommy poked at the papers that were strewed around. 

“Not so good.” George huffed.

“Yeah well, Niki has this new recipe and she’s inviting everyone to try it.” Tubbo added with a small smile.

George smiled back, “I’ll be there.”

“Right. We’ll be off.”   
  
“Take care.”   
  
“We’re big men, we can take care of ourselves!” 

George chuckled as he waved them off. He looked back down at the communicator with conflict in his eyes. He sighed and pocketed it. There was no use waiting for this. He stood up and looked down at his unfinished project. He shook his head and left the Community House, he needed a break anyways. He walked out and looked at the beautiful scenery before him. L’manberg might have been blown up but with enough resources they managed to patch it up and build a beautiful city where everyone lived. He smiled and walked towards the fixed place. 

He looked around and felt nostalgic. It has been a few weeks since he actually left the Community House, having thrown himself to work on the goggles. Those were his only hope of being reunited with Dream and Sapnap. He closed his eyes and let his feet take him to Niki’s bakery. When he reached, he pushed the door open and he was met with the savory smell of baked goodies. 

Inside the bakery he saw Schlatt and Quackity talking while sharing a cake and some drinks. Ponk and Punz were lounging on the bar stools as they talked and ate some brownies. Bad, Skeppy, Karl and Ant were in the corner booth, eating some pie as they laughed amongst themselves. Niki herself was behind the counter, smiling sweetly at him as he approached, while Fundy busied himself at the back. 

“Hey, Niki.” George greeted her.

“Hey.” She greeted back with a wide smile. 

“I heard from Tommy and Tubbo you had a new recipe?” George tilted his head to the side. 

“Oh right!” Niki beamed, “I made a new apple pie. Do you want to try it?”   
  
“Sure.” George nodded. 

Niki gave a sharp nod before she turned and helped Fundy prepare his order. He chuckled and moved to sit on one of the nearby tables. He got his pie on a plate and he thanked Fundy. While eating, Tommy and Tubbo burst into the bakery with wide eyes.

“Guys.”

“Did you get a horde of zombies to follow you?” Schlatt drawled.

“Wha- no.” Tommy scowled.

“We had a thought.” Tubbo spoke instead. “Why don’t we just go against the Capital?”

“What?”    
  


The bakery was silent as they stared at the two.

“It’s- come on it’s obvious!” Tommy huffed, “If the Capital, or at least their stupid ideology is gone then maybe they can come back home!”

There was another bout of silence as they considered the idea.

“That is a righteous and ambitious idea,” Bad began slowly, “but we’re just a few people.”

“Well, we can try.” Tommy shrugged helplessly. “I mean, we all changed our minds, right?”   
  
“That’s only because we were friends with them and some of us were already skeptical of the Capital ideals.” Quackity pointed out with a frown.

“We have to at least try.” Tubbo tried again, looking between them.

“Even so…” George added, “We can’t go in guns blazing with no plan.”

Tommy and Tubbo faltered, looking down at the ground as they considered what the other’s had said. 

“It’s an admirable goal.” Niki smiled.

“Not too far off either.” Another unfamiliar voice added.

Everyone stood up, on edge. Tommy and Tubbo stumbled forward as they turned around to the voice that appeared behind them. Everyone faltered when they noticed a woman with a bright smile and- and ram horns stood by the door of the bakery.

“You- you-”

“I heard a lot about you from Dream and the rest!” She smiled, clapping her hands as she closed the door behind her. She wore a heavy captain’s coat and in her hands was a captain hat that could no doubt hide her horns if she wore it. Her white fluffy hair was reminiscent of a sheep as she grinned at them. 

“Who are you and- you know Dream?” George stuttered, fumbling with his words.

“Of course! My little duckling is the reason I’m still alive.” She explained, smiling at them. “I even asked him if I could come over here to visit you all, see how you’re doing. Maybe ask if you would like to join my cause.”

“What- what did you mean by not too far off?” Tommy asked, straightening.

“And what do you mean by… join your cause?” Tubbo added, stepping out from behind Tommy. 

“Who are you?” Bad frowned, looking at her with wary eyes.

She blinked and raised an eyebrow. She held out a hand, “My name is Puffy and I heard you were planning a revolution!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP!! 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS AND STICKING WITH ME UNTIL THE VERY END, ALL OF YOU ARE VERY POG!! I can't believe I made this with the intent of it being a oneshot/twoshot at most only to snowball into 20 chapters of action and adventure!! I hope you all enjoyed this story!! I feel so happy to finally finish a multi-chapter long story that was plot heavy!! Thank you again for all the kudos and comments and god thank you so much for reading this!! This was such a journey and I'm glad to have done it with you all <3
> 
> I have other fics as well if you're interested ;) I'll see you there if you are :D  
> 
> 
>   
> [Cottagecore Dream :)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340742/chapters/69435618)  
> 
> 
>   
> [Blind Bat Dream AU :D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739885/chapters/67896511)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoy writing it!!
> 
> My Social Media if you wanna talk or make fanart!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧
> 
> Twitter: @Angsty01  
> Insta: @angsty01  
> Tumblr: @angsty01

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voices that won't stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069469) by [ItzToxicFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzToxicFox/pseuds/ItzToxicFox)




End file.
